An Indecent Encounter
by ReadingIsForNerds
Summary: Clary and Jon grew up not knowing about the other. They meet one night and things get hot and heavy. The next day dawns and she is going to meet her long-lost brother and father. Unfortunately for the both of them, they end up looking each other in the eye, dumbfounded, not knowing what will happen next. Will they fight their attraction towards each other or submit to it? Clonathan
1. Chapter 1

_This will be a collection of smut filled one shots that are **very mature** in nature that is only meant for **adults**. In some one shots, Clary and Jonathan won't be siblings and in some of them, Clary and Jonathan will be siblings and not know it...and sometimes they will. I love the danger that Jonathan Morgenstern exuded in the books and this is sort of my way of giving him his own happy ending by giving him what he wanted and that is Clary. That being said, I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to **follow** and **review**!_

 ** _For the club scene when Jon and Clary are dancing._**

 _Pretty Lights- One Day They'll Know (Odesza Remix)_

 _What So Not- High You Are (Branchez Remix)_

 _ZHU- Faded (Odesza Remix)_

 _ **When they get back to Clary's place.**_

 _Two Feet- Twisted_

 _Two Feet- Love is a Bitch_

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"I mean, who the hell does that?" Clary says with anger to her best friend Izzy. "Whose mother runs away from their husband, abandons their son, and doesn't tell said husband that they are pregnant again with their second child?" She tosses down her concealer a little too roughly into her small makeup bag. "I thought I knew who my mom was but I couldn't have been more wrong. What she did...was horrible."

"I know." Izzy says with a sigh. "I was just as shocked as you were when you told me. I've known her for ten years and never once pegged her for someone who would abandon a child."

Clary looks up into the large mirror that makes up her sliding closet doors and holds Izzy's gaze. "The most messed up part about all of it is that if my father hadn't found her at my brother's request, I would never have known. She would have never told me. The only reason that he found out that he has a daughter is because Luke answered the phone and when he asked for Miss. Fray, he said 'Which one?'."

"Clary, you have got to calm down." Izzy plops down on the floor beside her and pulls out her large bag of makeup and sets out a few things. "I know you're incredibly nervous about meeting your brother and father tomorrow but that is why we are going out tonight. You need to relax for a while and forget about everything. A few drinks and some hot guys will certainly help with that."

Clary closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Izzy's right. She's got to let this all go, if only for a little while. She knows she can't run away from her problems but she can certainly try her best to at least forget about them for a while. When she opens her eyes again and looks at herself in the mirror, it's like she's hit a reset button. Her mother, her father, her brother...everything. It's all gone and all that is left is a twenty-one year old and her best friend, getting ready to go out for a night of debauchery. "Alright, Iz. No more obsessing and worrying. You have my permission to hit me if I bring any of it up again tonight."

"That's my girl." Izzy says with a wicked glint in her eye.

An hour later and the two women are dressed and ready. Izzy is wearing a very low cut siren red dress that she can barely breathe in while Clary has managed to squeeze into a lacy black number. There are thick straps that are made of black lace while the neck line dives down into the valley between her two breasts that are squished together with the help of a push up bra. The hem of the dress only goes to just two inches below her ass and her feet are covered with high heeled ankle boots, making her legs look long and lean. Izzy curled her red hair so that it fell in soft waves down to the middle of her back while she finished off her smokey eye makeup. "We look so fucking hot tonight." Izzy says as they stand in front of her closet door, inspecting their hour's worth of work.

"I think you are correct, Miss. Lightwood." she responds and angles her body to inspect how her butt looks. "I'll barely be able to bend at the waist tonight. Thank goodness this dress has a rim of that sticky stuff around the bottom of it that holds it in place or else I think it would slide completely up my ass at the first strong gust of wind."

Izzy claps her hands once and Clary looks over to her through the mirror. "Alright. Enough admiring ourselves. I think it's time for a few shots and then we head to Pandemonium."

"And I think that that is a wonderful idea." Clary replies with a smile.

After downing two shots a piece at the apartment they share together, they call an Uber and head to their favorite night spot. There is a line around the building but the two friends, knowing that they are looking sexy as hell, just walk right up to the door. They smile flirtatiously at the bouncers while Izzy runs her fingers down one of their shirts while whispering something in his ear. A slow smirk appears on his lips and then he is opening the door for them. There is groan and few shouts of outrage from the people still waiting but he doesn't seem to care. "I'll find you on my break. I'm looking forward to our dance." he says to Izzy as they pass.

Once inside, Clary smiles at Izzy and rolls her eyes. "You promised him a dance?" she asks.

"I did. He was, by far, the cutest one out there. And by dancing with him and flirting a little, it will likely guarantee us instant entrance in here for the foreseeable future. It's not that high of a price to pay." She shrugs and they continue to make their way around the crowd and over to the bar. Quite a few men's eyes follow them as they pass. She grabs Izzy's hand in front of her so she won't get left behind or pulled into a conversation by one of those men and offers a few polite smiles as she passes. When the two of them reach the bar, all of the bar stools are taken. They squeeze in between one couple that is making out and a group of girls that are cackling loudly that are clearly very drunk. "Alright. We need to find a cute one that will pay for our drinks." Izzy leans in and yells over the loud music. "I've only got enough for two drinks, maybe three and I really should spend that money on groceries for the apartment. I don't want to be stuck being nice to some foul looking guy the whole night just because he is buying us our liquor."

"Agreed." Clary says as they both turn around and start to scan the crowd. After a minute of searching and deeming that there is no one within sight, Clary turns around and waves down the bartender. "I'll get the first round, Iz." Clary says.

"Thanks girl." she replies. They lean in and give the bartender their drink order. The moment they have their drinks in their hands, the friends start to make their way to the dance floor. It isn't that packed right now so there isn't much worry that they will spill their drinks while dancing. Clary takes a long sip through the straw of her drink and relishes in the burn as it slides down her throat. "The drinks are strong." she calls out to Izzy as they reach the edge of the crowd of dancing people. "We need to leave her a big tip."

"I know." Izzy calls back over her shoulder with a small laugh. "I almost choked on my first sip." They are in the middle of the dance floor by then and Izzy spins around, grabbing Clary's free hand. The song changes then into something a bit more fun and upbeat and the two women move closer together. As they roll their bodies in time with each other, they move closer, laughing when they lightly bump their heads together. The beat of the music is soothing to Clary's mind, allowing her to completely forget that her life is going to change so drastically tomorrow.

Two songs come and go as they dance with each other and when Clary brings her drink back to her mouth for another sip, she finds that she's drank it all. She pokes out her bottom lip and pouts at the sight. "I'm out." Clary yells to her friend who is rolling her hips against her leg. She wiggles her drink in front of Izzy and is about to say something else when a slightly nerdy looking guy with glasses walks up. He looks over to the side of the dance floor and Clary's eyes follow his. There is a group of guys who are obviously his friends, and they are waving their hands encouragingly at him and yelling 'Just do it!' to him over the boom of the bass.

Izzy has just noticed him and a small smirk appears on her lips as she appraises him. He seems to take a deep breath and reaches up to push his glasses up his nose before squaring his shoulders and looking directly at Izzy. "Would you like to dance?" he blurts out, almost tripping over his words because he spoke so fast. She seems to think about for a moment, her eyes traveling slowly down then back up his body before she says, "Sure. Why not?"

He was obviously not expecting her to say yes. His eyebrows shoot up and into his hairline with surprise while his mouth pops open a little. This pleases Izzy to no end as her smirk pulls up into a full blown smile and she grabs him by his shirt and pulls him close. "I'll go get us another drink." Clary calls out and grabs her friend's glass from her hand while winking at her. She turns around with a smile on her face as she starts to make her way off of the dance floor, pushing past couples grinding against one another. When she reaches the bar, she sets down the empty glasses and motions to get the bartender's attention. It takes a few minutes before she is able to order another round for her and Izzy. While she is waiting, she pulls out a ten and slides it into the tip jar, earning a nod from the bartender. When her drinks are set down in front of her, a hand flies in front of her face and slaps down some money. "I'll get these." a deep voice says.

She looks up to the owner of the voice and her eyes widen with surprise. Although she can only see half of his face because he is still looking at the bartender, she can tell how good looking he is, not to mention how wonderfully tall he is. She takes those few seconds to compose herself, wiping the shock from her face, and brushes her hair over her shoulder swiftly. After the bartender takes his money does he finally look down to her. That's when she realizes she was wrong. He's not good looking. He's hot as _fucking hell_. Like...G.Q. model type of hot. He has this white blond hair that hangs slightly in his face and frames his perfectly chiseled jaw wonderfully. His eyes are a dark forest green color that contrasts with his hair wonderfully while his lashes are unfairly long and black, despite his hair color. When he gives her a crooked grin, she can see his perfectly straight and white teeth. ' _Thank God. I can't stand jacked-up teeth_.' she thinks to herself. That would have ruined him for her. "Hi, I'm Jon." he says and extends his hand out to her.

She swallows and licks her lips before reaching out and taking his hand. "I'm Clary. Thanks for the drinks."

"Your welcome." he says as his eyes shamelessly travel over her body. "I was watching you dancing with your friend out there." He motions over his shoulder to the dance floor. "It looks like she ditched you."

"Naw." she replies. "I don't mind. I'm not going to be a debbie-downer and get mad just because someone asked her to dance and not me. I'm glad she seems to be having a good time." Clary leans around him for a second and sees Izzy slinking all around the guy while he just stands there and sways to the music, unsure of what to do.

"Well, what if I were to ask you to dance? What would you say?" he asks as he brings his drink in his hand to his mouth and takes a sip while holding her eye contact.

She gives him a sexy smirk and says, "I'd say it's the least I can do since you bought my friend and I a round of drinks."

"Are you trying to say that you wouldn't dance with me if I hadn't bought those drinks?" he asks with a coy grin and points to the two glasses in either of her hands.

She shrugs and bats her lashes at him. "Maybe, but I guess you will never know."

He seems to really like her answer. She can hear him growl a sort of feral and amused growl and a dangerously wicked and unbelievably sexy smirk pulls up his perfect lips. He doesn't break eye contact with her as he tosses back the rest of his drink in one swallow and sets the glass down on the bar.

Clary pushes off of the bar and starts to head toward where she last saw Izzy on the dance floor. Jonathan is close behind her for a second before he walks up next to her side and places a hand on the small of her back. He starts to guide her through the crowd, occasionally giving the people in their way a little shove when they don't move. Normally, Clary can slip in between them because she is so tiny but she doubts that Jon could do the same.

She finally spots Izzy and catches her eye. Izzy smiles hugely at her and hurries to her to close the distance. Clary is surprised when she pulls the nerdy guy she left her with along beside her. "Thanks for the refill!" Izzy shouts with a smile.

"Thank Jon." Clary says and looks over her shoulder at the gorgeous man behind her. Izzy's brows raise when her eyes land on him before they scan down his body, looking very appreciative.

"Thanks, _Jon_." Izzy says with a wink at Clary.

"You're very welcome." he calls back to her, raising his voice over the booming of the music. Clary feels his hand slide around her waist from the middle of her lower back and then he is grabbing her hip and spinning her around. She almost crashes into his chest while holding the hand that has the drink in it out to the side, being careful not to spill it. She looks up to him in surprise and when her eyes lock with his, she has to clench her legs together to compensate for the feeling of arousal there. The look in his eyes is one of pure carnal desire and it sends shivers down to her core. "Are you just going to stand there admiring me or are we going to dance?" he says, his lips turning up into a knowing smirk.

She narrows her eyes slightly at him but then thinks that two can play at that game. She softens her eyes and then licks her lips slowly, biting down on her bottom one for a moment before letting it pop out from in between her teeth. His eyes darken at the sight as his eyes train on her mouth. She slowly spins around and promptly places her ass into his groin. She rolls her hips in a slow circle, putting pressure on his body, and looks back over her shoulder through hooded eyes.

His face is either one of pain or complete and absolute longing, his brows pulled together while the muscles in his jaw flex. The way she is moving her ass against his pelvis is enough to lead her to believe that it is the latter of the two options. ' _Checkmate_ ' she thinks to herself. He is obviously just as attracted to her as she is to him.

His hands quickly find her hips and she is surprised when his grip is soft. She moves her body sensually to the beat of the music while his hands rest on her hips. Clary stands up and presses her back against his chest. One hand brings her drink to her mouth while the other moves to his upper thigh, rubbing him there. He grows bolder with his hands as they travel up her sides, wrapping around her stomach and pulling her harder into him. She feels him bend down and then his breath is fanning on her neck. "You, Clary, are a phenomenal dancer." he whispers roughly.

She smirks to herself and rolls her ass into him hard, feeling his half hard member. "That's not all I'm phenomenal at." she says suggestively. His fingers dig into her reflexively where they are resting on her stomach while he stiffens some more in his pants. The song ends and she doesn't think twice before grabbing his hand and pulling him over to a half circle booth that just opened up and sliding in to the back. Jon quickly follows, although he looks slightly confused by the change in location. "I just figured that I could finish my drink over here and maybe chat a little." she lies to him. In all honesty, she was fighting the urge to pull him out of the club and tackle him in the middle of the street. She needed to have his too large hands off of her for just a moment. "We can always dance some more afterwards."

He smiles and nods his head, throwing an arm over the back of the rounded seat, his hand landing right beside her face. His fingers reach out and skim across her cheek for a moment. "Are you here alone?" she asks him. "I didn't see anyone with you and you don't seem like you are looking for anyone."

"I'm actually from Connecticut. I'm just here with my father reconnecting with family."

"That's sweet." she says with a smile. "What made you come out tonight by yourself?"

He shrugs and looks down at the table for a second before looking back at her. "Just needed to relieve some stress and shake some nerves. It's a long story so don't ask." He gives her a light uncomfortable chuckle so she turns the conversation towards herself.

"I know what you mean. I'm out tonight to forget about the shit storm my mother is going to drop me into tomorrow with...you know what, never mind. It's obvious that neither one of us wants to talk about any of that shit. I came to have a damn good time and so did you and that is what we are going to do so lets play a game and 'break the ice' so to say. Have you ever played 'Two truths and a lie'?"

He smiles over at her. "Yes. But it's been a while."

"That just means that I'll go first." She sits up straighter in the booth and leans a little towards him. "I am a phenomenal cook. I'm a paid artist. I've faked every orgasm I've had at the hands of someone else."

He brings his hand up to his chin and makes a show of thinking. When he raises one brow quizzically, she can't help but laugh. "The lie is...you've faked every orgasm. That would be too depressing if it were true."

She smiles at him and slides her drink over to him since he doesn't have his own yet. "What?!" he shouts with surprise and outrage. "That is just...really shitty."

"I'm a horrible cook." she says with a shrug. "I'm also apparently 'hard to please' in bed." she says, mimicking her last boyfriend's upset tone. She watches as his eyes squint at her and he studies her for a moment, slowly looking at what parts of her body can be seen over the table. It's almost as if he is thinking about all the ways he can pleasure her with the way his eyes linger on sensitive parts of her skin.

"Alright. My turn." he says after he takes a sip of her drink. "I'm highly considering moving here to New York. I have a master's degree in international business and a bachelor's in French literature from Dartmouth. I first had sex at the young age of fifteen."

"That's too easy." she says to him. "The lie is the school."

He raises a brow at her and shoves her drink back towards her. "I was eighteen when I lost my virginity." Her eyes widen with surprise. "Wow. So you're smart _and_ sexy _and_ can probably speak French."

He leans into her and says lowly into her ear in the most sexy, husky tone, "Oh, les choses que je pourrais vous faire font que votre corps chante pendant des jours." (Oh, the things I could do to you would make your body sing for days.)

A shiver runs down her spine at his words. Her time spent studying in France over the summer of her senior year of college allowed her to learn the beautiful language. She turns her face to him, their noses brushing against each other's with his proximity because she has somehow moved closer to him. There is heated moment when the two of them just stare at each other breathing heavily, their breath mingling together, before the explosion.

They both lean into each other at the same exact moment, their lips crashing hungrily together while her hands fly into his hair at the nape of his neck. He grabs her around her waist and pulls her to him with just a flex of his arm that has slid around her hips. She moans as his tongue asks for entrance which she readily allows. Their kiss grows unbelievably heated and soon she is pulling away so she can suck in a deep breath. "Fuck." she mutters.

"Tell me about it." he whispers back. He pulls her up and into his lap, squeezing her in between him and the table, her legs spreading wide to straddle him. His eyes travel down and she knows that he can see her soft pink lace thong she is wearing. Jon's hands move to her legs and slowly slide up her smooth skin. His fingers dip under the barely there hem of her dress while his thumbs dip down in between her legs and skim dangerously close to her wet folds. "I don't know what it is about you but I want you so fucking bad it physically hurts." To demonstrate this point, he thrusts his hips up and she feels his erection press against her. "I'm harder than I think I've ever been before."

"I noticed." she replies. Her bottom lip tucks under her top row of teeth and she bites it, trying to control what comes out of her mouth next. She knows where they will end up at the end of the night but she doesn't want to go quite yet. "Why don't we go and dance for a while?" she offers after sliding her hands up his very muscular chest. The music right now is too upbeat to do the type of dancing that she wants to do with him but that is a problem that can easily be fixed.

He gives her a slow nod as his eyes travel down to her chest and then back up to her eyes. She swings her legs off of him and slides out of the booth just as Izzy falls into the other side, her face stuck to the nerdy guy's in a sloppy kiss. She chuckles at her friend and the lucky bastard that she's with and pulls Jon out of the booth behind her. She reaches into her dress and pulls out the hundred dollar bill there from the painting she just sold and walks directly up to the D.J.'s booth. Clary leans in and catches his eye and holds out the hundred. "Slow it down for a while." she tells him and he smirks at her, taking the proffered money and nodding.

By the time they reach the dance floor, a new song is starting to play. It's still upbeat enough to dance to but has a sort of sexy downbeat to it that makes it slower than the rest of the songs he's been spinning. Once they are in the middle of the dance floor, she brings his hand that she is holding to her waist as she spins around and presses her body up against his. Her head tips back and when her eyes meet his, she's sure that her eyes mirror his perfectly. Desire. Lust. Hunger. Anticipation.

She's barely able to stop herself from suggesting to him right then and there that they go back to her place. Instead, he pulls her body to his and she starts to move against him. His hands are then everywhere. Sliding up her back, pressing in between her shoulder blades, skimming up her neck and around to her jaw. He bends down and presses his hungry lips against hers and she can't help but moan into his mouth. Her fingers dig into his tousled blonde hair and tug on it a little.

Without warning, he spins her around. His large hands drag slow and heavy down her sides and come to rest over her hips. His long fingers dig into her skin and then she is grinding into his growing erection behind her. The desire that is pooling in between her thighs in this moment is intensely wonderful. Never has anyone turned her on like the man planted behind her right now. Not to mention, he is a phenomenal dancer, swaying his hips perfectly in sync with hers while surprising her every now and then by taking control and changing their direction and moving in a way that was unfamiliar to her yet is _fan-fucking-tastic_. The way she would be able to feel every hard plane of his body when he would press her back to his chest and roll his whole body was purely erotic.

It was like everyone around them was invisible, Clary and Jon were stuck in their own little bubble of build up and anticipation, not caring who saw them as their hands shamelessly explored each other's bodies. By the time the forth song was coming to a close, she knew she had reached her limit. She _had_ to have him. Reaching up on the tips of her toes, she pulled him down to where her lips were brushing his ear. "Why don't we go back to my place?" she asks him.

He pulls back to where his face is only an inch in front of hers. "I thought you'd never ask." he replies with a panty-dropping smirk and gives her a bruising kiss. If it was a promise of what was to come, she wasn't sure she would be able to wait till she got home to tear his clothes from his body.

He grabs her hand while she takes off and heads over to the table where Izzy is laughing at something the nerdy guy said. "Izzy, I'm out of here." she tells her.

Izzy looks up and over Clary's shoulder at Jon and then back at her and raises one brow. "I'm assuming it isn't because you're tired and want to go home to sleep."

"Just the opposite." Clary smirks back at her friend and gives her a mischievous smile before turning around and following Jon out of the front of the club. There are a few taxis waiting there on the curb and he opens the door to one and she gets in. She tells the cabbie her address and he takes off with a smirk, knowing what the couple is up to.

The ride back to her place is full of heavy kisses that muddle her senses while his hands slide over every exposed part of her skin. She wants to yell at him to slide his hands under her clothes but she holds back. The cabbie surely doesn't need that kind of show from her.

By the time they reach her building and they climb up to the forth floor where her place is, her heart has jumped into her throat, knowing that tonight will probably be the most sexually pleasing night of her life. She ushers him into her apartment and practically slams the door behind her. There is only enough time for her to turn her head to him before his lips are on hers again. This kiss is different than all of the ones before. His tongue presses against her own and he moves it with such perfect precision and pressure, it sets her skin on fire. She scrapes her fingers against his chest as she begins to feel like she is going to jump out of her own skin with desire.

When he pulls back, she decides to take some control back. She shoves him in his chest to where he stumbles back a few steps. His eyes are heavy with want as he looks at her, his breathing heavy and uneven, just like hers. She licks her swollen lips and takes a couple of steps over to where her and Izzy's stereo is and grabs the remote. Izzy had just downloaded a bunch of sexy songs from some artist she just found and was listening to it earlier that day. It would be perfect for the situation she has just found herself in. She hits the play button and a rich and sexy sound begins to fill the room; the artist's voice is slow and is sliding like butter over the lyrics.

Clary then saunters over to him and rests her hand lightly on his chest and pushes gently on it, making him walk backwards till his legs hit the couch there. He falls back onto it while Clary takes a small step away from him. She raises one leg up and props it up on the coffee table in front of him with a light slam. Her hands slide down the length of her leg, coming to rest over her ankle boots and sliding down the zipper before kicking it off, never taking her eyes off of him as he watches her. She repeats the same process with her other leg before skimming her fingers across her collar bone and sliding down the fabric there to where it falls off of her shoulders and hangs over the tops of her arms. His dark eyes are watching and appraising her fiercely, clearly enjoying the show she is giving him immensely.

Clary slowly peels the dress down her body, shimmying it over her hips and lets it fall to the floor around her feet. She stands there in her black lacy bra and light pink lace thong for just a small moment before walking over to him and coming to rest on top of him, straddling his waist. "Why do you have to tease me so badly?" he growls at her while his hands find her smooth thighs and start to slide up them.

"I'm not teasing. I fully intend to go through with everything. I just enjoy seeing the look on your face when you look at me." She leans down and presses a soft kiss to his lips and pulls back slightly. "It makes me feel sexy and powerful."

"Why? Because you can see how badly I want you?" he asks with a low voice. "I can honestly say I've never wanted anyone so badly before. I want to give you so many orgasms that you won't be able to walk or talk tomorrow. You're going to scream so much under me tonight. And don't you dare fake anything with me."

Clary gulps. From the look in his eyes and by the way his hands are on her body, she has no doubt that he's right; that he will fulfill every fantasy she's ever had before and giver her her first orgasm at the hands of another. Before she can make a move to press her lips to his again, he grabs her hips and flips them over. He hovers over her for a moment before crashing his lips against hers, collapsing onto his knees in front of where she is sitting on the couch. She moans into his mouth wantonly while her hands find the hem of his shirt and pull it up. He pulls back to lift it over his head to reveal the most perfect body she's ever seen in her life. He's got a large tattoo that starts on his left shoulder and snakes around onto his back. His hands move down to his pants, undoing his belt and button on his jeans, his muscles flexing under his perfect skin.

Clary can't help herself when she leans forward and nips at his tattoo before dragging her tongue across his reddened skin. Once his pants are shoved down and his erection is pressed tightly against his black boxer briefs, he grabs a handful of her hair and pulls her head back, arching her neck towards him. Impossibly, this turns her on even more, loving the way he is taking control. It's fucking hot.

His hands are everywhere now. Sliding around and unhooking her bra in one smooth move and then dragging his thumbs across her hardened nipples. She reaches down in between their bodies and grips him through the thin fabric of his underwear. He groans while she moans at the size of him. Not only is he thick, he's impossibly long and she suddenly can't wait to have him inside of her. Her clit throbs as the anticipation peaks, his mouth moving over her breasts and coming to rest on her rosy nipples while her hands dig in his fair hair.

"Take me to my room." she whispers, unable to find her voice in this moment. "It's the second door on the right."

He swiftly picks her up and tosses her over his shoulder, slapping her ass once as he takes her to where she will, without a doubt, have mind blowing sex with this gorgeous man. He kicks her door open and then she is falling onto her bed. His hand goes back and shoves her door closed while his eyes appraise her. He looks like a deadly lion that is stalking it's prey. His eyes are trained on hers while she heaves shaky breaths into the air, thankful that she left her lamp on and she is going to be able to see everything he is going to do to her. Her body once again feels like it's about to jump out of her own skin, electrifying shivers running down the length of her body.

He pounces, one of his hands going straight to her entrance over her soaked panties while his other slides around to the back of her neck. He brings his face close to hers, hovering over her and says, "You're so fucking wet for me, aren't you?" in a sexily dangerous voice and smirks at her with the most predatory grin she's ever seen.

All she can do is nod twice, not daring to speak, afraid of how weak her voice would sound if she tried to squeak out her answer verbally. "I hope you're not too fond of this thong." he whispers before he grabs the material and snatches it away from her body swiftly, ripping it from her shaking body. She shudders at his forcefulness, her clit throbbing once again in anticipation of what is to come. She leans up and tries to catch his lips with hers but he pulls away. She whimpers at his refusal until he stands up and looks at her in her full glory. His eyes that slowly drag over every inch of her skin feel like heavy pets from his too large hands.

Gaining confidence that she finds in the way he is looking at her, she bends her knees and pulls her legs up and lets them fall to her sides, baring herself to him. Her lip tucks in between her teeth as her fingers slowly skim from her navel to her chest, his eyes watching every move they make. "You gonna just stand there and look?" she asks him teasingly as his cock jumps and strains against the fabric that has it momentarily contained.

He growls low in his chest and then grabs her by her ankles and yanks her down to where her ass is at the edge of the bed. Her feet come up and hook in his boxer briefs and then she is pulling them down. His large engorged cock springs free and slaps him in his own stomach before coming to stand at full attention, perilously close to her opening. Her eyes widen briefly before her want and need to feel his large size from inside of her takes over every other thought. "Please." she moans and rolls her hips, indicating what exactly she is asking for.

He doesn't hesitate as he bends down and grabs the backs of her thighs. He lifts her up and she stares at his chest while his muscles flex as he lifts her bottom half off of the bed. She's glad because right now, she doesn't want foreplay. She wants him, inside of her, fucking her into oblivion.

Without hesitation, he slowly enters her, as if not to hurt her tiny body with his size. His head falls back as he sinks all of the way inside of her, making her eyes roll back at the feeling of him finally inside of her. The pressure his cock brings her tight folds is almost overwhelming with it's pleasure. The moment he moves backwards, she feels his head skim over her most sensitive part inside of her, almost causing her to yell out in pleasure. She bites her lips to stop from moaning, wanting him to feel like he needs to work for the orgasms he promised to give her. Her hands fly to her thighs where she digs her fingers into the meaty part of them, needing something to grab onto. When he pushes back into her, he does it painfully slow. For Clary, this won't do. Her brows furrow as she looks at him and finds him watching her face. "I'm not breakable. _Fuck. Me_." she says forcefully.

There is a fiery look in the depths of his eyes and then he pulls out to his tip and slams back into her with incredible force. ' _Yes. That is exactly what she needs_.' she thinks to herself. She allows a startled but luxurious moan; her head pressing into her soft bed under her. He holds himself inside of her for a long moment before pulling out slowly and pounding back into her. He repeats this process for another minute before she rolls her hips into him, unable to take much more of his slow and torturous pace. "Faster." she whispers.

"Like this?" he grounds out and then his pace becomes blinding. She sucks in a hiss of breath as waves of pleasure start to pulse through her, causing her body to start to fold in on itself as much as possible from this position. Her chin tucks into her neck as her flexing abs force her to curl up a little. "Fuck." she grits out through her shaky mouth. There is a feeling that is rapidly building inside of her. It's foreign to her in this way, but knowing what it is, she can't help but smile.

Her eyes travel up Jon's chest and sees that he is experiencing the same bliss she is. His eyes are closed, brows furrowed in pleasure. There is a sheen of sweat forming above is brows as his mouth hangs open and he pushes out short pants of hot breath. "Watch me." she tells him as she feels her peak coming, her breasts bouncing roughly in time with his thrusts. "I feel it coming."

When he sees her lusty eyes, he bares his teeth to her and begins to pull her to him even harder and faster. She can't hold eye contact with him any longer. Her eyes shut tight as her orgasm sneaks up on her, taking her by complete surprise. She cries out a long and strangled "Fuck!" before all coherent thoughts are cut off and her body makes long undistinguished moans without her control. Her walls are clamping deliciously around his cock, sending blinding pleasure through her small body. It's a long while before the pleasure slows, leaving her lungs burning for air when she's sure she's spent all of her orgasm on his solid member.

Once he sees that she is done, he pulls out of her much to her disappointment. She's confused for a moment before he grabs her hands and pulls her up and onto her shaky legs. He chuckles as she stumbles a little and falls into his chest, his arms wrapping around her to steady her. He moves to sit on the foot of her bed then, his cock standing up between his legs. "Sit." he commands her. ' _FUCK!'_ she thinks to herself. He's clearly not done with her and the way he is taking control and ordering her around is such a huge turn on.

She eyes his cock for a minute and then is walking over to him. She sits down on his lap and grabs him, her back to his front, lining him up with her entrance before lowering herself onto him. He sighs a shaky breath into her ear, his face coming up and over her shoulder to place a hot kiss on her neck. Her legs spread wide to straddle him over his legs and when she looks up, she sees herself. He's taken them to where both of them are on full display in front of her mirrored closet doors. He smiles wickedly at her once he sees that she realizes what he's done.

His hands slide around her body, one going to pinch one of her nipples while the other one skims down her stomach and comes to rest over her clit. She watches his hand in the mirror as he dips it in her warm folds, finding her little nub with ease. His finger presses down with perfect pressure as he starts to swirl it around, skimming over her clit and making her moan. All of a sudden, his legs spread apart, making hers spread even further, and giving her and him a perfect view of her naked body. There is nothing to hide behind except his hands. In any other circumstance and probably with anyone else, she would have felt insecure or embarrassed. Instead, the way his eyes are burning her body with their pleasure and desire, she feels unbelievably powerful and sexy, empowered that she is causing him to look that way.

She slowly takes in the sight that is reflected back to her. His cock is tucked firmly inside of her while his finger moves furiously over her clit. His other hand is teasing her nipples while her hands come up and over her shoulders, her hands digging into his blonde hair at the back of his head. She sighs as pure euphoria flows through her hot body, her eyes drooping closed. "You are so fucking hot." he growls into her ear. "I never want to be out of you."

Just then, a wave of pleasure pulses strong and quick though her body, making her body convulse once. Her sleeve tightens around his cock and he moans his satisfaction at the feeling. "That's right. Squeeze my cock tighter." he says with a husky voice that makes her skin crawl with desire. His deep voice is such a fucking turn on for her. She starts to roll her hips gently, moving him around inside of her, pressing him in just the right spots that make her shudder. "Cum again for me." he whispers with a nip to her shoulder. "Look me in the eyes and cum for me, Clary."

With Herculean effort, she forces her eyes open and looks into the mirror and locks them with his forest green ones. "That's right. Don't look away."

The bliss he is giving her is mind blowing to her as her second orgasm peaks, making her call out a strangled garble of curses. She strains to keep her eyes locked with his as her body convulses violently with waves of orgasmic gratification. She feels herself squeezing him and by the look on his face, he can feel it too. She can tell it won't take much to push him over his edge at this point. With a few last screams from her lips, her orgasm subsides leaving her unbelievably sensitive. Even the cold air blowing from her air vents and hitting her nub when he removes his hand from in between her legs causes her unexpected pleasure.

She suddenly feels him wrap his arms tighter around her body and then she is being lifted up. He picks her up while pressing her back against his chest firmly and turns around, setting her down on her feet and bending her over her bed. His huge hand comes around and lands between her shoulder blades, pressing her into the bed. He takes complete control and she absolutely loves every second of it. He obviously knows what he is doing.

He starts to move in and out of her with speed from behind. He doesn't know it but this has always been her favorite position. His cock slides over her sensitive sweet spot and the only thing she is able to do is moan and dig her fingers into her bed sheets. "Shit." he says lowly as he speeds up again. His free hand grabs her right hip and he starts to pull her even harder into him. Her eyes roll back as he starts to shudder apart inside of her. His grunts of his own release are loud and fill up her room, the deep tenor of his voice vibrating against her skin. Jon's thrusts become less pointed as he starts to come down off the high from his orgasm. "Fuck. That was intense." he says breathlessly before pulling out. He reaches down and pulls off his condom and tosses it over into the small trashcan in the corner of her room.

She flips over onto her back then and slides up to the middle of her bed, panting heavily. She watches him as he slinks over to her as she says, "I'm so glad that you were everything you said you would be. That was fucking incredible."

"Oh, you think I'm done with you?" he asks with an arch of his brow. "That's cute. But baby, I'm nowhere near done with you." He climbs onto her bed then, and places himself in between her legs, grabbing a hold of them spreading them wide for him. "When you're all alone at night in ten years, I want you to be able to look back on this night and the pleasure I've given you and touch yourself with the memory. Every time you find yourself under anyone else, I want you to wish that it was me instead. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

She gulps and nods her head, once again not being able to trust her voice to come out evenly and without squeaking. Her body shivers with anticipation as his face dips down and comes to rest over her pussy. He watches her as his long tongue comes out of his mouth and painfully slow, licks up her folds, coming to rest over her oversensitive bud. His hot breath escapes his parted lips as he puts pressure onto her clit. The action causes her stomach to tense and flip knowing that if him fucking her is any indication of his skills, she won't be able to last long under his ministrations.

Her hands release the bed sheets to her sides and come up to press on her lower stomach while the other one goes to her heaving breasts and starts to play with her nipples there. "That's right. Touch yourself." he coos and her body shudders with pleasure for the millionth time tonight. When he dives back into her, she screams out his name loudly, her breath catching unevenly towards the end. He starts to do this fluttering thing with his tongue and just like she predicted, it doesn't take her long to find her peak and allow him to push her over it. She's unable to control the volume of her voice as she screams out in pure bliss, her body shaking savagely from the orgasm he is causing her to have for the third time.

By the time she is coming down from her high, her lungs are burning painfully in her chest. It seems like she forgot to breathe as she was cumming. She lays there in the middle of her bed with her eyes closed for a moment, trying to calm herself down. Just as she feels like she has a grip over herself again, Jon's hands are running up her stomach. She raises her head and looks down at him and sees that he is standing at full attention once again while he grins like a madman at her. "For fucks sake." she mutters. "Again?"

"Don't you want to?" he asks. "You are just so mind blowingly hot when you cum that I can't help myself. I want to see it again...and again...and again." He places wet kisses on the peaks of her breasts between each 'again' before finding her lips. He pulls back, waiting for her to tell him that she indeed wants him again. "Fuck me." she tells him, unable to deny the incredible man hovering above her.

They lock eyes as he slides inside of her again, both of them sighing heavily with relief when he reaches the hilt of his shaft to the folds of her pussy. He starts to move as she pulls his lips to hers, their moans and breath mixing to create this heady feeling inside of her. It feels like her body has reached this other plane of reality. It's completely blissed-out and satiated and somehow, she still wants more. And after they're done this time, she is positive that she will still want even more of him, over and over again till they both collapse from exhaustion.

She lets him pound into her for a while before the desire to ride him almost crushes her. She pushes on his shoulder and he seems to understand what she wants. His arm wraps around her back and he effortlessly flips them over. Clary sits up and situates herself onto his solid cock and looks down at him, her long red hair creating a curtain around them, shielding them from the outside world.

She braces herself with one hand on his chest to raise up and then slam back down onto him. He throws his head back in pleasure and Clary can't help but let a satisfied smile glide across her lips, pleased that she was also able to cause him pleasure. His hands find their way onto either of her hips and then she is rolling them against him, creating the most beautiful friction inside of her. One thing she loves about being on top is that she is able to control her pleasure, always finding that she got the closest to cumming while riding her men but never reaching her peak because they couldn't hold off long enough. Thank the angel that isn't the case with the man under her now. He is perfectly capable of giving her multiple orgasms without her help or direction.

Clary looks down at him as she continues to roll her hips lazily against him and she is able to plainly see that she is driving him wild. His teeth are clenched together and he almost looks like he is in pain. She decides that she's tortured him long enough and starts to move faster, harder, giving him more pointed thrusts. His length and girth are so much that she actually can feel him inside of her through her stomach as she lands a pointed roll of her hips, ending with a hard thrust that he moans in pleasure with. "You're driving me crazy." he says through heavy pants. "You feel so amazing."

She leans forward then and gives him a heated kiss. Her tongue pushing into his hot mouth where he takes over the kiss. One hands leaves her hip and buries itself in her hair, pressing her face harder into his. Once he lets her go, she sits back up and with renewed fervor, begins her assault on his cock again. She starts to fuck him so hard that her bed starts to rock back and forth with the force of her thrusts, slamming on the wall that she shares with Izzy. "Fucking hell." she says as she feels him sliding around inside of her, the euphoria cresting fast and furious and then she is feeling her forth orgasm of the night take over her body. Somewhere in her moaning and unyielding movements against him, she feels him jerk upwards and grunt like a feral animal as he cums again. She forces her eyes open to see his face turning red with the strength of his orgasm for a long moment before he falls back to the bed.

She milks him a little longer and enjoys watching him flinch from the aftershocks before she slides off of him. She falls onto her bed beside him and pushes her hair off of her face where it had gotten stuck to it from her perspiration from their endeavors. Before she knows it, she is laughing lightly. "This is just...fucking insane." she tells him. "Where did you come from and are there more of you from wherever it was?"

He laughs and the sound is entrancing. She turns her head to look at him as he turns to look at her. "Baby, there is no one else like me. I am purely one of a kind."

"In that case, I just might have to lock you up and make you my sex slave." she responds. He laughs harder at this before he says, "I was thinking the same thing about you. Your body...it's fucking perfect. I've never felt so...at home and my body's never been so satiated before. I don't think I will be able to let you sleep much tonight."

"Thank heavens because I just might have tied you up if you tried to leave any time soon." She looks pointedly at him as her hand comes up to stroke her invisible evil goatee while her sad imitation of an evil laugh bubbles up and escapes her lips. He smiles a blindingly huge smile at her that lights up his face before he laughs hard at her.

They then lapse into conversation where Clary laughs more than she ever has for the next hour. That is until she laughs so hard that her chest heaving up and down makes her breasts jiggle in a way that has Jon climbing back on top of her and fucking her into another dimension that was solely meant for her pleasure. Once they are done again, conversation starts up again she and finds out that they have a lot of the same interests. He trails his fingers lightly up and down her body as they talk and she finds that she actually likes him...a lot. It's her then that initiates the third round of marathon sex that has them seeing the sun start to rise. They both collapse back to her bed then, completely spent and fall asleep after she sets her alarm for five hours from then.

He has successfully taken her mind off of meeting her brother and father for lunch later that day at one o'clock. She falls asleep on his bare chest listening to the steady beat of his heart.

The alarm blares piercingly loud, waking her from a heavy stupor of sleep. She scrambles over his broad chest and turns it off with a groan. "I know how you feel." he mumbles as his arms come to wrap around her naked body. "I've got to get up and take a shower." she tells him, praying to everything that is holy that he asks to join her. "I've got somewhere to be at one."

He turns his head over to the clock and then back to her. "It looks like there should be enough time for me join you. Would you mind?" He gives her a heavy look that indicates that he is also asking of other things. "I also have somewhere to be and I'm sure I reek of sex and sweat."

 _YES! HALLELUJAH! THERE IS A GOD!_ she sings in her head. "I'm sure I can help with that." she smirks at him. She leads him to her and Izzy's shared bathroom where he pins her to the wall of the shower and slams into her with the speed and force that should only be possessed by of some sort of sex god. She, of course, cums till she can't see straight from his cock and then all too soon, she is walking him to her door. They make out for a few minutes, her pressing his large body against the door before they exchange numbers and he leaves. She smiles at the door once it is shut and smiles like a madman.

"Thank all that is holy in this world that he's finally left." she hears Izzy say. She spins around and sees her friend and roommate leaning against the hallway wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Her body language says angry but the amused smile on her lips lets her know she isn't really mad at her. "I thought you'd never stop your incessant moaning. Not to mention your bed slamming into the wall constantly and don't even get me started on the moans he was letting out. He sounded like some sort of wild animal. Granted, a really fucking absurdly hot animal that just so happens to apparently be a master of the art of sex. The moment I had started to think the two of you were done, you started up again. Are you sure he's human?" she says in a rant.

Clary just grins back at her friend and bites her bottom lip before speaking. "You have no fucking idea." She smiles wickedly at her friend as she passes her and is just able to catch Izzy's wide returning smile before she can no longer see her face.

Ten past one...

Clary comes to a halt beside her mother outside of the restaurant she was supposed to be at ten minutes ago. "I know. I'm late." she tells her before her mother can start to lecture her. "I didn't get much sleep last night and it took me longer than usual to get ready but I'm here now." Her mother purses her lips at her before deciding not to say anything about her tardiness.

"Are you ready." she asks her instead and nods to the restaurant doors. Clary looks up at the building and the gravity of the situation that she's been avoiding comes crashing down on her. She gulps and looks back to her mother. "I...uh...just give me a minute to myself in the bathroom. I think I need to splash some water on my face or something."

"Okay." her mother says in a soft voice. "I'll go and find...your father and brother. Just look for me when you come out. I don't want them to think we're a no show and knowing your father, he's already pissed that we're late."

"Whatever, Mom." Clary says annoyed. The anger and bitterness returning towards her mother for putting her in this position in the first place. Clary pushes in the restaurant and makes a b-line for the bathroom after quickly spotting it. Her heart has jumped into her throat and she starts to think that putting off thinking about everything was a horrible idea. She enters the hall that leads to the bathrooms and quickly runs into a hard chest. "I'm so sorry." she mutters before looking up to see who she crashed into. Her eyes widen with utter surprise as she realizes that it's Jon. His face is a perfect mirror of hers.

"Jon?" she says to him. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes are shocked as she looks at him.

"Me? What are you doing here? I'm having lunch with my family." he says back to her. She can't help but laugh then. What are the chances that they would be at the same restaurant for lunch just after their night together? "Me too." she tells him, her laughs slowing down. "I'm a nervous wreck, though it's a long story about exactly why."

He relaxes a little and then is pulling her into a hug. She wraps her arms around his torso and buries her face in the intoxicating scent of his chest. When his fingers slide under her chin and pull her face up to his, she doesn't resist in the slightest. He brings his mouth down to hers and gives her the kiss of a lifetime. Her worries seem to melt away under the ministrations of his tongue and his hands that are sliding up and down her body. A long while passes before he finally lets her go, both of them breathing a little harder than normal as they rest their foreheads together. "Feel better?" he asks. "Because I do."

"Yeah. Me too." she says.

"Listen, I gotta go but do you wanna meet up later? I wanna call later and ask to take you on a proper date. I like you, Clary."

"I like you too. I'd love to." she tells him. He gives her one last peck and smiles at her as he lets her go and slowly backs out of the hall, his eyes never leaving hers till he has to turn around and walk back out into the restaurant. She takes a few deep breaths before hurrying to the bathroom and smoothing down her hair quickly and reapplying her lightly tinted lip balm. "You've got this, Clarissa." she tells her reflection in the mirror before grabbing her bag and walking out of the bathroom.

Once she is out of the hallway, she stops and quickly surveys the room for her mother. She easily spots her bright hair and takes one last deep breath before putting one foot in front of the other, marching over to meet her father and brother. She's sort of thankful that there is a waiter standing at their table, blocking her sight of the two mystery figures as she approaches. By the time she reaches the table, the waiter turns to leave as she stops next to her mother.

Her eyes are immediately drawn to a very handsome older man with white blonde hair that is streaked with gray in a few spots. His eyes light up with wonder and warmth as he looks at her. He starts to rise up out of his seat as her mother says, "Valentine, this is Clarissa." She sees her mother's hand motion to the spot next to her father and her eyes follow it. The next thing she sees is Jon. His eyes are impossibly wide as he stares at her. "Clarissa, this is your brother, Jonathan."

Realization hits her hard and fast then, her eyes blowing wide to match his. The color draining from her face. "Jon?" she croaks out in disbelief.

"Clary?" he says back to her, mirroring her tone of shock in her voice to perfection. They stand there, staring at each other while out of the corner of her eye, she sees her mother raising out of her seat and looking between the two of them.

"Wait a minute, you two know each other?"

* * *

 _Thanks a million for reading and don't forget to **follow** and **review**! _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Important! Please read below!_**

 _Okay, everyone. I concede._

 _I got so many requests that I continue the previous chapter so I did. This will no longer be_ Smutty Clonathan One Shots _after a day or two. I'll change the name of the story and summary and this will be a new short story of Clary and Jonathan trying to fight their attraction to each other...and failing miserably. Lots of hot angry and feral sex will happen soon. I really hope you enjoy this story!_

 _P.S. I will reload the first chapter of this story to continue_ Smutty Clonathan One Shots _later. Thanks for being so patient!_

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"Wait a minute. You two know each other?" Jocelyn asks.

Clary swallows hard. She tears her eyes away from Jonathan's and looks to her mother. "I…uh…we…." Her eyes move back to Jonathan who looks frozen, his face pale and drained of color, probably exactly like hers.

Seeing that he's going to be no help, Clary looks back to her mother and forces words out of her mouth. "We met last night. He…uh…he and Izzy sort of hooked up."

Jocelyn's eyes widen with utter surprise. "What? Him and Izzy?"

Thankfully, Jonathan snaps out of his shocked state. He clears his throat, gaining the attention of everyone. "Yeah. I met her and Izzy last night when I went out and then…went home with Izzy."

"Are you serious?" Jocelyn exclaims, looking to Clary. "He spent the night in your apartment last night?"

Clary looks to Jonathan to see him nodding his head and then to Valentine who looks disappointed in his son's actions. "Well….yes. Although, none of us got much sleep." She forces a small chuckle from her lips, looking nervously at Jonathan for a brief second before looking at Valentine then back at her mom. "I guess it really is a small world."

Everyone is really quiet and it's unnerving. She's sure her mom and Valentine are thinking how badly that supposed encounter with Izzy could have been if he had gotten with Clary instead. Unfortunately for them and her, that's exactly what happened and exactly what they will never know. She looks pointedly at Valentine then, hoping and praying for a subject change. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

Valentine looks up at her and a smile replaces the look of surprise on his face. "It's wonderful to meet you too. Though I wish that we had met a lot earlier."

That bitter feeling towards her mother returns in her chest. She glances at Jonathan for a second to see him looking off in space beside her and then to Jocelyn. "Me too." She responds. "Well, I guess I had better sit down." She says, realizing that she's been standing this whole time while Jonathan and Valentine sit across the table from her.

She reaches out and pulls out her chair and sits directly across from Jonathan, avoiding looking at him. In fact, she's sure that they don't make eye contact at all the rest of the time. Any time that Jonathan was asked a question or Valentine talked about him, she would just look at his nose or his ear.

When the meal is done and they get up to leave, Valentine making plans to see her again the next day, she almost runs out of the restaurant and away from her mother, not even looking back when Jocelyn starts to follow her.

Not knowing what to do or how to feel, she just takes off at a run, shoving past people and knocking one teenaged girl over. Her inner thoughts are screaming at her so loud, she can't hear anything else around her.

 _I had sex with my brother. A ton of hot, erotic, amazing sex….with my brother. My brother, Jonathan_. _My very sexy, hot, hung like a horse brother. I spent hours talking and laughing naked….with my brother._

"Shut up!" she screams aloud at herself, garnering a wide variety of looks from the people around her.

Someone grabs her by her arm and spins her around. She's about to pull out her pocket knife when she's met with the dark green eyes of Jonathan. She's so shocked to see him here, all she can do is blink up at him with her mouth hanging slightly open.

"I think we need to talk." He says seriously to her. Clary closes her mouth and nods, licking her lips once and letting Jonathan pull her to the side of the busy sidewalk.

* * *

 **One month later…**

She has come to the conclusion that she just can't help herself. She's probably got some sort of mental disease that she hasn't stumbled across in her endless web searches.

She moves her finger a little to the left and…. "Yessss." she hisses out, pressing harder on her clit while she remembers when Jonathan fucked her in front of her closet mirrors. "Harder." She moans to imaginary Jonathan.

He grins crookedly at her as his cock slides in and out of her, hitting her spot with each powerful flick of his hips. "You're so fucking sexy." He growls in her ear. His hand reaches around and starts to play with her little bundle of nerves.

"Jonathan." She sighs. "More. Faster."

"Anything for you." He whispers, his hips moving faster and in concert with his finger over her.

Her peak starts to build and then rushes to her core, her clit throbbing its release on her finger. The orgasm isn't nearly what she was hoping for. Since Jonathan, she can barely find any satisfying release from touching herself. The night with him was her stepping into the sun after a life living underground. Nothing is the same or as pleasurable knowing that there is something better out there. Someone that can make her feel like she's floating on cloud 9. Someone that puts herself and all of her toys to shame.

And the worst part is that she likes him too. He and Valentine had come down to visit her and then Valentine got called away in the middle of lunch with a business call. He came back only to tell them that he had to go back to the hotel and work from his laptop and that the two of them should take the time to get to know one another.

Being that they had barely said three sentences to each other since he caught her after their first meeting, agreeing to never speak of that night again, she was terrified.

Until they started talking.

Hours passed without her knowing. They laughed and walked around in a park, stopping to people watch and comment on the crazy looking people that walked by. They ate ice cream from a vendor that was strolling by them, exchanging bites of each other's when they both declared that theirs was the better tasting. When he didn't concede that hers was the best, she laughed maniacally and shoved hers in his face and made a run for it, only to be tackled to the grass by him.

She was giggling uncontrollably when she flipped over and when she realized that he was looking down at her, caging her in his arms under him, his eyes glistening with attraction and want at her, that she realized she was in way too deep.

She likes him too much. _Way too much._

* * *

 **Month 2 after their first meeting….**

"So, how long is your dad and brother in town?" Izzy asks, getting dressed for her date with her boyfriend who happens to be the nerdy guy from the club the night her and Jonathan met.

"Only a day and a half. Valentine wants to have dinner with me."

"That's sweet." Izzy replies with a smile. "He really does seem like a great guy. He's putting in the effort of getting to know you and see you without being overbearing."

"I know." Clary sighs.

"Then why do you look like you really don't want to go?"

"I don't know." Clary lies, knowing exactly why she doesn't want to go. She doesn't want to have to sit across from Jonathan and pretend that nothing ever happened between them. Pretend that she only sees him as her…..no. She can't even think that word in relation to him. She knows she needs to tell herself who he is over and over and over again, but she just can't. It hurts too much.

"Are you nervous?" Izzy asks, pulling her out of her head.

"Not really. I'm just…. I don't know. I guess I should just stop overthinking everything."

Dinner goes smoothly with her dad and Jonathan. The only downside, or upside, depending on how you look at it, is that Clary had accidentally bumped Jonathan's foot with hers in the middle of dinner. Their eyes met and then he slid his foot forward to where she had pulled hers closer to her and rested it beside hers, part of their legs touching.

She was thrilled. Even this little contact, however innocuous it was, was like a lightning bolt through her nervous system. She smiled at him and blushed lightly, looking away when he caught her eyes briefly.

When they left the restaurant and Valentine was hailing a cab by the curb, Jonathan had bent down and whispered in her ear, "You look amazing tonight."

Her face snapped up to his and then their faces were only inches apart. Electricity sparked wildly between them. Her breathing halted and she looked down at his lips, wanting to kiss him stupid, only to have him pull back abruptly, stepping away from her. He looked surprised at himself, probably the same way she did by his actions.

That one little sentence was innocent to any other person that it might have been said to. But when Jonathan said it with a little too much huskiness to his voice, she began to hope that he was struggling the same way she was. At least, that's what she wanted selfishly, although she wasn't sure at all if he was.

Either way, she knew that she was in too deep at that particular moment and she was hoping and praying that she would be able to pull herself out of that deep hole, and soon.

* * *

 **Month 3 after meeting...**

"Am I ever going to meet this elusive brother of yours?" Izzy asks. "I mean...it's been three months. I've already met your hot dad twice when he picked you up and dropped you off last time he was here."

"Ewww, Izzy." Clary says with a wrinkle to her nose. She steps back into her closet to grab some more clothes for her suitcase. "He's old enough to be your father. Plus, you have a boyfriend."

"Who I'm on a break from. He's gotten too clingy. And anyway, just because I sort of have a boyfriend, doesn't make your dad any less hot." Izzy shrugs her shoulders and follows Clary into her closet. "Why are you taking so long to pick out clothes? You're just going to Boston for the weekend for a job interview."

The last thing Clary could tell her friend was the real reason she was so worried about her clothing choice. "I'm just trying to make sure there isn't anything better to wear for my job interview." She hopes her lie is convincing because admitting that she was trying to find something to impress her brother with was _not_ an option. Hell, she could barely admit it to herself.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

Clary arches her brows at her friend as she turns to look at her. "Why? So you can try and seduce my father?"

"Of course not." Izzy says with a wink and a mischievous smirk.

In all honesty, if it weren't for the fact that she's worried about her recognizing Jonathan as the man who 'rocked her world' that one night, then she would bring her along. That was Clary's deepest darkest secret that would never see the light of day. The worst part about the whole thing was that she still thought about him. And not in the brotherly way she was supposed to now that she knew the truth. It had been three months since that rollercoaster twenty-four hours.

When she was alone at night, he was who she thought about. The one time that she had sex with someone since that night, she couldn't help but think about _him_ and what _he_ did to her; how he made her body feel, the things he whispered to her and the way he made her laugh. Oh, and let's not forget the sex. It was so fucking amazing that it bears repeating again and again.

Shaking her head and forcing herself to stop thinking about Jonathan, she focused back on her clothes. "Just...help me pick something sexy out. Maybe my brother will have a hot friend."

"That's the spirit." Izzy says and dives head first into her clothes. "You're staying with your dad?"

"Yeah. When I mentioned that I had a job interview in Boston, he insisted I stay at his place. I tried to book a hotel room but he said it would offend him if I did."

"What does this potential client want?" she asks as she pulls out a navy blue spandex dress and holds it up to Clary. She wrinkles her nose and shakes her head.

"He wouldn't say when I asked." Clary responds fingering a tight black stretchy pencil skirt that clung to every curve from her waist to her knees. "I'm thinking it's probably something kinky."

Izzy laughs. "I bet they want you to paint them fucking."

"Hey, if the price is right..." Clary says with a waggle of her brows. They share a laugh and Clary pulls out the skirt.

"I've got the perfect shirt to go with that." Izzy says eyeing the skirt. "Stay right here." When she returns, the scrap of fabric in her friend's hand could in no way be considered a shirt during daylight hours. It was more like a bra or a bikini top. At Izzy's insistence, she tried on the ensemble and was very impressed with the way she looked in it. The extra squats she had added to her workout regimen were definitely paying off. Not to mention her stomach was looking stellar from doing pilates and yoga on the days when she didn't go to the gym, making the strip of skin that showed between the top and skirt look smooth and firm. Her breasts even looked bigger and perkier due to the push up she had to wear with it. When she pictured wearing this in front of Jonathan, she imagined his jaw hitting the floor. "I think we found a winner."

As soon as that thought flew through her head and the those words came out of her mouth, she mentally slapped herself. Nothing could ever happen between them ever again. It had been hard enough at that lunch where they spent the day together alone after their father had left.

Plus, the last thing she needed was for her father to notice the way she looked at her brother when she thought no one was looking while she was there.

* * *

 **Two days later...**

Clary walks up to the door of some small mansion after a long day of driving and tentatively knocks on the door. It opens not two seconds later revealing her smiling father. "Clary!" he says brightly. "I'm so excited that you are here!" He throws his arms around her shoulders and pulls her in for a tight hug. She returns it with a smile of her own. "I'm so glad you're staying with me."

"Me too," she says as they pull apart.

"Come in. I'll give you a quick tour." He takes her suitcase and starts walking further into the house. After a brief tour, he shows her to her room and then insists that they go out so he can have dinner with both of his children. She gulps and nods with a polite smile before telling him that she needs to change.

Once the door is shut, she leans heavily on the bedpost and closes her eyes. "You can do this," she whispers to herself. "You can have a nice family dinner with your father and brother...who you want to fuck senseless." Her hands come up and drag heavily down her face before she slaps herself and heads to the attached bathroom. She's got about an hour before they have to leave and she needs to wash away the grime from spending the day in a car.

Clary moves to her suitcase once she is out of the shower and picks through her clothes. She brought a lot more dresses than she would usually wear on a regular basis because of….well….because of Jonathan. She knows it's wrong but….

She pulls out an off the shoulder admiral blue fitted dress that clings to her figure, accentuating all the right curves, and ends just an inch above her knees. It's formal enough for a nice dinner but sexy, and casual enough to not seem like she's trying too hard. It also complements her warm red hair and her creamy skin to perfection.

She smiles as she lays it on her bed and grabs her makeup bag from her suitcase. Noticing that there are only forty minutes left till she is supposed to leave, she hurries and applies a soft layer of makeup to her face so she will have time to tame her frizzy hair. She pulls out her flat iron and hurriedly uses it to put soft waves in her long hair before putting some simple dangly gold earrings on.

Clary hurries to slip on her strapless bra and her dress before deciding on some lacy underwear to go with it. Just as she slips her shoes on, there is a light knock at the door. "Clary? Are you ready? Jonathan called to say that he is on his way to the restaurant." Her father calls through the door.

She walks over to the door and swings it open with a small smile. "I'm ready."

"You look beautiful." He tells her with a proud smile.

"And you look handsome." She replies honestly. He's in a dark grey suit with a white shirt and no tie. "I'm glad to see that I'm not overdressed."

"Of course you aren't." he smiles at her. "You look perfect. Shall we?" He offers her his arm and she takes it with a smile as they head downstairs.

By the time they arrive at the restaurant, Clary's heart is racing. They clamber out of the car and walk inside of the restaurant. Valentine gives his name to the hostess who smiles and informs him that one member of their party is already there.

She swallows roughly before following the hostess. Once in the seating area, her eyes quickly find Jonathan. He's still as absurdly gorgeous as the first and last time she saw him and she swoons a little at the sight of him.

As if he can feel her looking at him, he looks up abruptly and his eyes immediately connect with hers. They travel down her body intensely before snapping back to her face. He swallows harshly as he stands up as they approach, wearing a similar outfit as his father, except his suit is jet black.

"Hi…Jonathan." She says, her voice betraying her nerves. Trying to pretend that their night together didn't happen grows harder every time she sees him.

"Clary." He says with a nervous smile of his own. He leans in and places a kiss on her cheek, the contact sending goosebumps all over her skin.

"Sit," Valentine says with a wide smile. He motions for Clary to sit next to Jonathan while he moves to sit across the table from them. "I'd like to look at both of my children together for my first outing as a father of two in my hometown."

She gives him a forced smile as Jonathan pulls out her chair next to her before sitting beside her. She briefly catches a whiff of his cologne and the smell brings back all those erotic memories of them. Her thighs clench together unconsciously to try and quell the sensation that was just sent directly to her clit.

Dinner progresses with minimal conversation and contact between her and Jonathan, both of them trying to ignore the sexual tension flowing strongly between them.

After the main course, they order dessert and Valentine excuses himself to use the restroom. Clary is sure that they will spend the time he's gone in silence, but the moment their father is around the corner, Jonathan turns to her. "Why did you wear that dress?" he asks her, sounding a little manic.

She looks down at herself quickly before looking back up to him. When she does, he's a lot closer than he was when she looked down. He's leaning into her, his face not all that far from hers. "Ummm… because we were going to dinner."

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment before leaning back up, although when he does, his chair is a few inches closer to her.

There is silence for a little longer before Clary speaks. "It's hard for me too." Her voice is small and she wonders if he even heard it until he looks to her, his eyes staring deeply into hers.

Just then, there is a door swung open near them. It's to a private dining room where a bunch of men in suits are now leaving. Their attention is pulled over to the group of men and she hears Jonathan say something under his breath when his eyes lock onto someone coming from the room. She looks at him and he is smiling. She follows his eyes to a very attractive man that is making his way over to them.

"Jace!" Jonathan says jubilantly as the man nears. He stands and shakes his hand while the man's, Jace's, eyes find her. He smirks at her then looks back to Jonathan. "I didn't know that you were here."

"Well, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing with work. You know I passed the bar last week and the law office where I work offered me a partnership today. They took me out to dinner with everyone to celebrate."

"That's great!" Jonathan says brightly. "Congratulations."

Jace's eyes then look back to her with a grin. "You didn't tell me you had a date with a woman that's much too beautiful for you. You're a lucky guy."

Clary blushes under his stare and compliment.

"That's because this isn't a date and she's his sister and my daughter," Valentine says, showing up behind Jace. Jace spins around and smiles hugely at Valentine. "How are you doing old man?" Jace asks him as they share a brief and manly hug.

"This old man can still kick your ass, junior." He retorts with a smirk. Valentine then motions to Clary and she rises from her seat. "This is my very beautiful daughter, Clary."

"I can see that," Jace says and gives her a panty dropping smirk as he grabs her hand and kisses it gently.

"Clary, this is one of my best friends, Jace." Jonathan says a little dryly and clears his throat, gaining Jace's attention once again. "She's in town for a few days for business."

"I figured she'd look like you two, but thankfully, she looks nothing like either of you. She's actually very stunning, putting you two to shame. It's pity that you didn't inherit some of her genes, Jon. You'd be much better looking."

"I think we've established that you think she's beautiful." Jonathan says sounding a little annoyed.

Clary blushes again and smiles at Jace then looks to her brother. "He's a smooth talker, isn't he?"

"I only speak the truth," Jace answers her before Jonathan can say anything to her question. "Is she coming tonight?" he asks, looking back at her brother.

Jonathan glances at her quickly while he rubs the back of his neck, looking a bit nervous for some reason. "I don't think it's quite her scene."

Clary furrows her brows in confusion while looking at Jonathan.

"Oh, come on," Jace says with disbelief. "I don't believe that for one second." He then looks to her, his eyes shining. "Jonathan and I and all our friends are going out tonight to celebrate me passing the bar and I think you should join us. Honestly, I would take it as a personal insult if you didn't come."

"Really Jace, I don't think she'd like to. She's got a meeting tomorrow." Jonathan replies a little curtly.

Clary looks to her brother, trying to hide the hurt she feels at his words. He very clearly doesn't want her to come to their little get-together. "Jonathan." Valentine admonishes him. "I think you should at least ask her first before you speak for her. And very rudely, I might add."

Just to spite Jonathan, Clary smiles at Jace and says, "I'd love to. I was hoping to go out and see some of the nightlife Boston has to offer. I'm just glad that now I don't have to do it alone. After all, I am turning 22 next week and wouldn't mind a little early celebrating."

"Perfect," Jace exclaims, winking at her. "If you want, I can come and pick you up later?"

"I'll pick her up," Jonathan interjects. "I have to go by the house anyway and grab a jacket I left there."

"Well, I look forward to seeing you again, Clary." Jace says looking at her.

"Likewise." Clary responds and smiles at him. She can see from the corner of her eye that Jonathan doesn't seem too thrilled by this turn of events. For some reason, this pisses her off. She thought that he liked her, and not just as someone she had sex with or as his sister.

Apparently, she couldn't have been more wrong.

Desert is delivered after Jace leaves and the atmosphere is a little uncomfortable for the rest of the meal. On the way back to Valentine's home, she barely says a word, looking out of the window the whole time. It's the complete opposite of the car ride to the restaurant when she and Valentine talked and laughed the whole time.

When they pull up to his home, he shuts the car off and places his hand on her arm as she is opening the door. "Clary, I'm sorry about Jonathan tonight. I honestly don't know what got into him."

She gives him a pursed-lip smile. "It's okay. He probably just didn't want me to feel awkward around his friends since I only know him." She offers, even though it's clear that wasn't the case.

"Still, he was rude. I'm sorry about that." He looks to her like he's afraid that she'll leave and never come back. His eyes are apologetic and beseeching her not to hold Jon's behavior against him.

Clary takes a deep breath and smiles warmly at him. "It's fine. Really. We're all still getting used to each other. I know that takes time."

He seems to breathe a sigh of relief before she turns and gets out of the car. The moment she's in the house, she hurries up to her room and shuts the door. "You know what? Screw him. If he's going to be a jerk to me, then I'm going to be one to him." She says to herself. "And I'm going to look fucking fabulous doing it."

She hurries over to her suitcase and grabs the black skirt and top combo Izzy threw in her suitcase and smirks. After applying a sexy smoky grey and black eye, she pulls the skin-tight outfit on and adjusts her breasts so they spill over the top of her top, the high waisted skirt hugging her hips deliciously. The fairly large strip of skin between her skirt and top looks smooth and tight, a testament to her hours in the gym.

After touching up her hair and applying a soft pink lip balm, she sprays on some fresh smelling perfume and grabs her small clutch and walks down to the kitchen. When she turns the corner, she sees Valentine shutting the fridge and pulling out a pitcher of filtered water.

When his eyes land on her and what she's wearing, they widen with a mild sense of horror. "I guess you're too old for me to tell you to go back upstairs and change to something more appropriate. I missed that stage of your life."

She smiles at him and chuckles a little. "Yeah. I guess you did. But if it makes you feel any better, my best friend stuffed this in my suitcase and I thought it covered a lot more area when I decided not to bring anything else to wear out at night."

"That only makes me feel slightly better." He says with another look at her.

"If you're pouring yourself some water, could you pour me a glass? That's what I was coming in here for."

"Of course." Valentine grabs another glass from the cabinet and pours her some water.

"It seems like Jace took a liking to you." He says as he is putting the pitcher back in the fridge.

"It also seems like Jace is a womanizer." She replies as she raises her brows knowingly at him.

"He's always been that way. Even as a teenager."

"So they've been friends since…."

"Since they met in kindergarten." He answers just as she hears the front door open. "That must be Jonathan." He looks over her shoulder to the direction from which Jonathan will come and shouts, "We're in the kitchen!"

Wanting to see his face when he sees her, she spins around and stands up straight, putting one hand on her hip. His reaction doesn't disappoint either.

The moment he appears around the corner, his eyes find her and they skim slowly down and then back up her body. A small scowl appears on his face. "I know," Valentine says from behind her. "You'd think to be almost 22 would mean she knows what clothes are instead of thinking that this bandage wrap she's wearing is a shirt." The tone of his voice indicates he is teasing her instead of chastising her.

She smirks at him and his eyes narrow at her ever so slightly. "She's a big girl. She can wear what she wants." Jonathan says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Uh oh." Valentine says with a small breathy laugh. "I think the protective big brother switch just got flipped on."

Jonathan doesn't say anything as he walks further into the room, grabbing a glass and filling it with tap water before guzzling it down, not looking at her. "You might want to grab a jacket. It's supposed to get into the upper 50s tonight."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. It has to get into the 40s before I get cold." She replies. "Are we leaving now?"

"Yeah. Just let me grab the jacket I left here last week." He hurries off and disappears around the other door of the kitchen, opening the door to the garage.

She takes this time to compose herself because….

 _Jonathan looks fine as hell._

He's wearing a deep grey button up shirt with what looks like to be the same black slacks he wore earlier to dinner. That color of grey on him…

"Alright. Let's go. I don't want to be late." He says without looking at her once again, never stopping his trek back to the front door. In fact, the only time he looked at her was when he first walked around the corner.

"If he continues to be a jerk, just slap him on the back of his head." Valentine says, gaining her attention.

"I will." She tells him. "I'll see you later, Dad." She grabs her clutch from the counter where she set is and starts to walk away when she realizes what she just said.

She called Valentine Dad for the first time, and it wasn't on purpose. It was something that just came out of her mouth.

She stops and turns to look at him with a surprised look on her face and sees his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I'll see you later, sweetie." He replies, trying his best not to get choked up and show how much her words meant to him.

She smiles and hurries back over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek before hurrying after Jonathan. By the time she makes it out front, he's in the driver's seat and is impatiently pushing on the gas pedal, revving the engine. "Ass." She mutters before sliding into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

_Fair warning. This is rated M for a multitude of reasons...like the one below. Beware of sensitive eyes and minds and don't read this if you have those._

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Not a word is said as they drive through the city. Jonathan's hand is clutching the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles are bone white while he radiates his annoyance at her being with him. He's obviously not at all happy she's here with him.

The moment they pull up to a nice-looking club and he parks, not far from the door, she looks over to him, her own annoyance with his attitude bubbling over. "You could at least try and pretend that you want me here tonight." She says snidely to him.

"No.," he says, looking over to her for the first time since in the kitchen. "I can't." He opens the car door and gets out, slamming it a little too hard.

She has to sit there for a minute to choke down the hurt before she's able to get out of the car. She finds Jonathan waiting at the door of the club for her, still looking unbelievably annoyed. He opens the door for her as she walks in, pulling out money for the cover charge.

Once inside, it's easy to spot Jace, Jonathan's friend. He's over by the bar, a few beautiful women around him, one blonde even skimming her hand over his back with familiarity. She hears Jonathan's name called and looks over to see some other attractive guy approaching them, his eyes darting to her in curiosity. "Hey, Magnus. How's it going?" Jonathan asks him jovially.

"Better now that you've brought this eye candy." The Magnus guy says with a nod over to her. "Who is your lovely….. date?"

"I'm not his date." She says, holding out her hand to him. "I'm Clary."

"Does this mean you're single?" Magnus asks, shaking her hand and stepping closer to her.

"It does." She answers with a coy smile.

"Ahh! You brought your sister!" Clary turns to see Jace coming to a stop in between her and Jonathan. "I didn't think you'd bring her."

The other guy, Magnus, looks surprised over at Jonathan. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Well, neither did I until about three months ago." He replies dryly.

"You, Clary, look incredible" His eyes travel hungrily over almost every inch of her. "Come on," Jace says, placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her to the side of the club. "I'll introduce you to everyone."

"I think I can handle that." Jonathan says, pushing past Jace, knocking his hand away and lightly grabbing her elbow. She's unceremoniously led over to a semi-private area where there are a bunch of people gathered on a few sleek couches and chairs with a low table in the middle.

She smiles at them when they look up at her questioningly. "Everyone, this is my little sister, Clary."

There are quite a few shocked faces while one particular woman seems to look relieved. "Clary, this is Jordan, Bat, Aline, Seelie, Sebastian, and Jace's girlfriend, Kaelie." He points to them as he names them.

"Kaelie is _not_ my girlfriend." Jace says a little forcefully and with a nervous laugh that follows after, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"Last time I checked, which was only a couple of days ago, Kaelie was leaving your place early in the morning." Jonathan says with mock curiosity and a tightness in his voice.

"That's because we had sex all night long the night before." The very beautiful and very sexy Kaelie girl says, standing up and sidling up to him, her perfectly manicured fingers trailing down his chest while she presses her breasts against his side. "We can barely keep our hands off each other."

Jace reaches up and removes her hand from his chest gently, sounding annoyed as he says, "We've had this conversation before, Kaelie."

"And I've understood that you're just in a state of denial about how perfect we are together. You're 'young and you don't want to settle down yet'." She says, mimicking a deep man's voice. "That's okay though because I know you don't mean that or you'd tell me to get lost or you'd stop calling me late at night."

He pinches the bridge of his nose briefly before sending a glare at Jonathan over Clary's head. "Like I said Kaelie, we've had this conversation before. Convenience _does not_ make a relationship." She huffs and makes an angry sounding growl at him.

When Jace looks back down to Clary, his features soften. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Oh no. I'm the one crashing your party to celebrate you passing the bar. The least I can do is buy my own drink and one for you." _God, this night is already going downhill_. She thinks to herself as the Kaelie girl narrows her blue eyes at her.

"Nonsense." Jace says with an amused half smile. "I'm buying you a drink as an early birthday present. No arguments." He raises one brow, challenging her. When she sighs, his half smile turns into a full one, knowing that he's won. "A Jack and Coke would be great." She tells him.

She turns back to Jonathan once Jace leaves and is beyond surprised to see the strawberry blonde woman, the one she thinks is named Seelie, pulling Jonathan down to kiss her. When they pull apart after a quick peck, Seelie looking disappointed, she looks over to Clary. "I'm so glad you're his sister." She says to her. "I thought I was going to have to throw down on you."

She extends her hand out to Clary with a smile. "I'm Seelie, Jon's girlfriend."

In that moment, it all clicks. Why he didn't invite her…. why he tried to stop Jace from inviting her… why he was so mad that she was here. "It's nice to meet you, Seelie."

"I _love_ your outfit, by the way. If I had your body, I'd wear stuff like that." Seelie says, looking up and down her body. "Who knew Jon's sister would be so hot?"

"Thanks." She replies awkwardly. "How long have you and Jon been together?" She looks up to Jonathan to see him looking a little pale and uneasy.

"Not long." She replies. "It's been official for only a week."

"She finally managed to get him to make it official." The guy named Sebastian says, walking up to their group. "She's been trying for a while." He looks to Clary with a flirtatious smile. "It's nice to officially meet you."

"It's Sebastian, right?" Clary asks, surveying his dark hair and eyes.

"Right, although Jonathan never mentioned having a sister."

"I'm starting to catch onto that fact." Clary says bitterly as Sebastian steps closer to her.

"Although I do see a slight resemblance in your eye color, although your color of green is much more stunning than his." Sebastian coos with a flirtatious smirk. "Come over here and sit." He swings his arm and motions for her to walk over to a small couch where he was sitting.

"Here you go, Clary." Jace says loudly, appearing out of nowhere and holding her drink in front of her. He looks up to Sebastian in a challenging manor and says, "Is Sebastian bothering you? He tends to be annoying and overbearing while hitting on women."

"Not at all." Clary says with a smile at Jace and then turns to Sebastian. "He was just complimenting my eyes and offering me a seat."

"Wow." The girl Aline says, appearing in front of her, grabbing her hand. "You're like a shiny new toy for these boys to fight over. Don't worry. I'll save you." She pulls her hand and leads her over to where she is sitting.

"Right, Aline. You're just trying to 'save' her." Sebastian says with air quotes and a disbelieving tone. "I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you're a lesbian and she's just your type."

"What?" Aline asks innocently as they sit next to each other. "A girl can hope, right?"

"Alright. That's enough." Jonathan says a little forcefully. "That's my little sister all of you are talking about and tugging around." He levels his eyes quickly at each one of them, Jace smiling at his friend.

"It's strange seeing this side of you. You know, the protective big brother type." Jace says to him while squeezing in between Clary and the side of the small couch where she and Aline are.

Jonathan narrows his eyes further at Jace, obviously not liking what he said. "Fuck off." He mutters to Jace before turning around and heading towards the bar. Jace chuckles a little at his words before turning to Clary with a smile. "This is going to be fun."

"What? You're just going to flirt with me because it irks Jonathan?" she asks him indignantly.

His smile doesn't falter as he says with the utmost sincerity, "Not at all. I'm going to flirt with you because you are the most beautiful woman I've probably ever seen."

His response takes her by surprise, removing the retort she had from her lips, causing her mind to go blank momentarily.

She blushes furiously and dips her head, trying to hide the smile that unwillingly made an appearance on her face. She can see from the corner of her eye that Kaelie is now full out glaring at her across the low table as she huffs and flips her hair.

"Dammit." Aline mutters lowly almost to the point where Clary doesn't hear it over the music that is slowly growing louder. "Jace has already got her hooked."

"Why don't you come and dance with me?" Jace asks. Clary looks back up to him and nods her head as she says, "Okay.", hoping that it will at least piss Jonathan off. It also doesn't hurt that Jace happens to be absolutely gorgeous.

Jace beams at her as he stands and offers her his hand. She takes a big gulp of her drink before setting it down on the table in the middle of the group and takes his hand.

While Jace led her to the dance floor, she couldn't help but compare him to her brother. While Jace was just as incredibly attractive as Jonathan, she still preferred Jonathan's lighter blonde hair to Jace's golden blonde. Jonathan was also broader in the shoulders than Jace, which Clary found to be sexier. Not to mention, when Jonathan looked at her that fateful night, she felt like she _feel_ him inside of her somehow. And not in a sexual way.

Hell, maybe it was because he was her brother that she initially felt that way, but by the time they had figured that out, it was too late. He had already been inside of her in more ways than one, and not in a familial way.

They finally come to stop in the middle of the dancing hoard and Jace spins to face her. His golden colored eyes traveled down and then back up her body before making eye contact with her with a flirtatious smile.

She smiled back and started to move her hips to the music. Jace scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her body considerably closer to his. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, allowing the music to distract her from her thoughts if only for a moment. Her hands raised above her head and swayed with her hips while Jace's hands traveled to her sides.

When she brought her head back down and opened her eyes, Jace was staring at her. "You are so damn gorgeous." He says lowly to her, placing his mouth by her right ear. His hot breath there feels nice so she decides to lean into him, placing her hands around his neck.

Their bodies press harder together for a moment before she spins around, pressing her back against his chest. She turns her head towards him, placing her cheek close to his chest while one of his hands finds the exposed skin of her abdomen and the other finds purchase on her hip. His fingers dig into her when she rolls her ass into his groin, arching her back and placing her hands on his upper thighs.

Thankfully, Jace is a good dancer, knowing how to move his hips and direct her so she doesn't always control their dancing. She loses track of time, enjoying feeling the music in her and Jace's hands on her, so when she opens her eyes and sees Jonathan dancing directly in front of her with his girlfriend, it is a shock to her system. Almost like an ice-cold bucket of water was dumped on her.

His hands are flying all over Seelie's body, grabbing her hips and pulling her ass into his groin, reminding her of that amazing night they spent together. It was, without a doubt, the best sex of her life, and what was worse, she was absolutely positive that nothing would ever surpass it or even come close to it.

The feeling of jealousy that spikes in her chest then surprises her. Seeing him with someone else, watching him as he runs his large and talented hands up and down Seelie's body, infuriates and pains her, both at the same time.

It should be _her_ that his hands are on. Not Seelie.

She watches in muted horror as Jonathan dips his mouth down to Seelie's neck and lightly drags his tongue an inch before kissing and biting the skin just below her ear. Suddenly, her relaxed and carefree mood that she had obtained dancing is gone and she is turning to Jace. "I'm a little hot. I'm going to go sit down for a while."

"Okay." He smiles at her, completely unaware of the dramatic turn in her mood. She turns to leave and feels Jace grab her hand, holding it behind her as she pushed through the crowd. She pulls her hand from his to tap someone on the shoulder to get them to move, feeling thankful she found an excuse to end their physical contact. The only person she wants touching her right now, someone she shouldn't want touching her like that, is dragging his hands all over someone else. Jace touching her in this moment just feels….wrong.

She breaks free of the dancing crowd and heads over to the area where Jonathan's friends are. As she is moving to sit down, Kaelie walks past her, saying something under her breath that sounds like, "Back off, slut.", but Clary can't be sure so she just decides to ignore it. The last thing she wants is to get into it with some girl she doesn't even know.

She plops down on a small loveseat and grabs her drink she left and downs it. She's going to need alcohol if she's going to have to look at Jonathan with some other chick all night.

When she slams her glass back down on the table, Aline raises a brow at her. "Thirsty?" she asks.

"Yeah." Clary answers. "I was just getting a little too hot on the dance floor."

"Oh, I could definitely see just how _hot_ it was getting." She smirks and looks pointedly to Jace, who is talking with Kaelie a little way away. She is standing close to Jace and is obviously saying something that has caught Jace's attention. She then drags her fingers lightly from her collarbone to her cleavage, his eyes following the motion, while a seductive smile forms on her pouty lips.

Clary turns away then and back to Aline, rolling her eyes. "I also see he has the attention span of a two-year-old." Clary says with annoyance. "I guess I should have known better than to fall for his sweet talk. A man that looks like him probably swims in pussy every night."

Aline bursts out laughing, throwing her head back. "You've been here for two seconds and you nailed him. Although he has calmed down over the past six months. I think he's growing tired of just fucking and wants to now be in somewhat of a relationship."

"Why do you think that?" she asks. "He's got that chick practically begging to be in a relationship with him."

"Because," Aline says with a nod of her head in Jace's direction. Kaelie is now beet red in the face and her shrieking voice can be heard over the music. "He just turned down a sure thing and is going to be headed this way to come after you. Kaelie has never been anything more to him than just friends with benefits and she knows that."

"I am not about to get in the middle of their drama." Clary says adamantly, glancing to see that Jace _is_ moving towards them. She makes a big circle around her body with her arms as she says, "You see this? This is a no-drama zone and what I just saw over there with Jace and that chick is pure, unfiltered drama."

"That may be true but he's still coming straight for you." Aline says a little lower, eyeing her and winking just as she feels the couch dip beside her.

"You finished your drink?" Jace asks.

She turns to look at him and nods. "Yeah. I was thirsty."

"Would you like some water?" he asks.

"Yeah, but I'll get it. You bought me that drink and it wouldn't be fair for me to let you buy me another one when this is your party I'm crashing."

"Clary, don't be ridiculous. It's just water." He replies.

"But I'm also going to get myself another drink while I'm at the bar so….yeah. You stay here and hang with your friends without a stranger in the middle of everyone while I go to the bar."

Jace looks a little surprised, and maybe a little hurt, as she stands up and walks away. When she makes it to the bar, she makes no move to flag down the bartender, and instead, just waits to be noticed. She needs a little time to gather herself and remind herself, for the millionth time, that Jonathan is her _brother_ and she shouldn't feel jealous, at all, of him dancing with his _girlfriend_.

Yet, here she stands, unable to get the infuriating memory of his hands and mouth on _her_ body out of her mind. She desperately wants to look out onto the dance floor to try and find Jonathan, if only just to stare at him, but at the same time, she doesn't want to see him with Seelie.

So, here she stands, at the bar, wishing she had taken Jonathan's cue to not come.

When the bartender finally does notice her, it has been probably a good ten minutes since she left the group. Another couple of minutes pass before she is handed a bottle of water and another Jack and Coke.

She turns and heads back to the group, deciding that after she finishes her drink, she'll call a taxi service and call it a night. "Coming here was such a stupid idea, Clary." She mumbles to herself like a crazy person.

When she reaches the semi-secluded area of Jace's party, her eyes immediately land on Jonathan where he is sitting opposite of the only available spot which is conveniently in between Jace and Sebastian. Aline having disappeared somewhere. She doesn't see his girlfriend Seelie either, which probably means that Aline and her went somewhere together.

"I thought we were going to have to send out a search party." Sebastian says with a big smile. "You've been gone for a while."

"It's hard to get noticed when you're my size." She responds with a friendly smile.

"I have serious doubts about you not being able to get noticed." He replies, his eyes scanning her body once again quickly. "Not with a body like yours."

Clary rolls her eyes with amusement as she sits down between the two men. "You see? I told you he could be annoying when hitting on women." Jace says with an air of rightness from the other side of her. "He's got no finesse."

"Says the guy whose girl is draping herself all over some random guy." Sebastian retorts, nodding in the direction of the dance floor. She looks out to see Kaelie pressing her body up against a very eager looking guy while giggling at something he said.

"For the last time, she's _not_ _my_ _girl_." Jace says, his voice betraying just how annoyed he is with Sebastian's statement.

 _Yep. Definitely should have just stayed home._ She thinks to herself.

While Sebastian looks triumphantly over her head at Jace, she completely bypasses her water and reaches straight for her drink. When she does, she catches the eye of Jonathan. They lock eyes for a moment until she sees a feminine hand slide across his chest from behind him. She looks to see Seelie there and immediately looks away before he sees the hurt and jealousy in her eyes.

"So, when Jonathan told me that he had met his long-lost sister, I had to practically beat the few details out of him that I did get." Jace says cheerfully, gaining her attention. "He said that you were an artist?"

She nods. "Yeah. That's why I'm here. I have an interview with someone for a portrait."

"When he told me you were an artist, I pictured someone with baggy clothes and maybe dreadlocks, wearing glasses not because they needed them, but because they were chic." Jace replies with a chuckle.

"What else did he tell you about me?" she asks.

"Honestly, that's pretty much it. He refused to talk about you so I just avoided that subject, figuring that he was still having trouble adjusting. I think I'm the only one he told that he even had a sister."

She takes a sip of her drink, relishing in the feeling it sends through her body. Her muscles relax a little while she begins to get a heady feeling. She needs to drink more so she can forget the whole night ever happened. Forget Jon and Seelie, forget practically everything. She was so stupid to dress like this to try and get his attention. After all, he practically did everything except for locking her in her room to stop her from coming.

"Is that how you make a living?" Jace asks, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asks confused.

"Portraits?" Jace clarifies.

"Sometimes. Mostly I just paint what I like and sell them. I've been fortunate enough to be able to put myself through college and afford a place with my best friend."

"I'd love to be able to see some of your paintings sometime." Jace smiles at her and looks hopeful.

This is when she decides that it's time to go. "Maybe sometime, but right now, I think I'm going to gracefully bow out and let you celebrate your achievement with your friends." she says to him. Clary stands up and grabs her clutch from the table to retrieve her phone so she can call a taxi service.

"But you just got here." Jace says, standing up with her.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm very wanted. Jon didn't really want to bring me along, as you know from dinner, and…well…" she looks pointedly over to Kaelie who is glaring at her once again. "I'm just causing problems."

She starts to walk away and feels a hand lightly grab her wrist from behind. She turns to see Jace is the one who stopped her. His eyes are apologetic as he says, "Please don't leave on Kaelie's behalf. She's just acting like a spoiled brat right now."

"Listen, Jace, I do not want to get in the middle of your drama with Kaelie. I _hate_ drama, especially when it's not mine and I am dragged into it."

"There is no drama between us to get in the middle of." Jace says with confidence. "I should have broken off our arrangement a long time ago because she wanted something that I couldn't give her. We were only ever friends with benefits."

She studies him for a moment before looking over to where Jonathan is. "And forget about Jon." Jace adds on, following her eyes. "He's probably just on his period."

This statement takes her by surprise and then she is laughing. Not a hearty laugh but a little one that puts her at ease.

"Come on." Jace says with a little whine in his voice. "I promise no more drama. We can go to the bar if you don't want to go back to our area. Just…don't leave. Not yet. Not before I've had the chance to properly talk to you."

She thinks about his offer, looking back to see Seelie hanging all over Jonathan and she quickly decides that she needs a distraction. If she were to leave right now, she would just go back to Valentine's and sulk and she doesn't want that. So, she decides on the option of distraction.

"Alright. Let's go to the bar."

The smile that spreads across Jace's face is beautiful. In fact, _he's_ beautiful.

Their conversation flows easily while there are no interruptions by Jon's other friends. He makes her laugh on more than one occasion and she uses his lifelong friendship with Jon to get some good dirt on him.

There practically is never an awkward or uncomfortable moment between them so when he asks her to dance again, she agrees. By this point, she's had four drinks and is feeling pretty good. Her legs and arms are feeling lose and free while her head feels light and airy. She allows the beat of the music to penetrate her body and then she is swaying to the music.

Jace smiles at her as he pulls her close to him, their chests touching, wrapping his arms around her like he did the first time they danced. Her head tips back and she smiles as she starts to let herself go, dipping lower and rolling her hips into his.

She feels him lean closer to her and feels his breath by her ear. "You are so sexy." He says lowly.

She brings her head back up and when she opens her eyes, Jace's face is only inches away from hers. There is something in his eyes that has hers locked on his, unable to look away. "I'm going to kiss you now." He tells her assuredly.

She bites her lips briefly before nodding once. One of his hands slides up her back and the tips of his fingers slip into the hair at the nape of her neck. He closes the distance slowly, letting the tension build up nicely, before pressing his lips against hers.

At first, the kiss is slow, but it quickly morphs into something heated and almost desperate.

And then he is gone.

She opens her eyes to try and figure out what happened and sees and irate looking Jonathan shove Jace back away from her. "What the fuck?" she says over the music to Jon's back as he is now posturing in front of her protectively.

Jonathan spins on her, his eyes slightly wild, and then is grabbing her by her arm. He then starts to pull her off the dance floor towards the back of the club. "Jon!" she shouts, trying unsuccessfully to get out of his grasp. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?!"

He doesn't acknowledge her and just keeps pulling her behind him, emerging from the crowd in a small hallway marked 'employees only'. He stops in front of a door that is marked 'storage' and grabs the doorknob. When he realizes it's locked, he lets go of her and steps back, never looking at her. Her eyes widen as she realizes what he's doing a fraction of a second before he starts to pick the lock with something hanging off his keychain.

In a matter of seconds, he has the door open and is pulling her into it with him and locking the door behind them. She reaches up and pulls on the chain with the light and the room lights up dimly.

When she sees his face, her words fail her. He is pacing the small area they are crowded in and is looking crazed. "Jon?" she says softly.

His eyes dart to hers and then something in his eyes snap and he is on her. He grabs her face with both of his hands and presses his mouth to hers. Her surprise is only trumped by her euphoria. Her body sings with anticipation and joy as it remembers what he had done to her.

"Stop me." He says pleading, pulling back in between kisses before attacking her again.

She moans into his hot mouth, her hands coming up to pull his face closer to her. Her body presses as hard as it can against his and then he is pinning her against the wall, caging her in.

"Stop me." He pleads again.

"I don't want to." She answers. "I can't." She knows she should but she just can't find the will to stop herself or to stop Jonathan.

Her tongue pushes into his mouth and he grunts ferally while his hands grab at her hips, stomach, breasts, face; anything they can find. He breaks away from her mouth and they both suck in deep breaths before his mouth moves to her neck.

She feels his teeth nip at the thin skin there before licking over the area, soothing it wonderfully. She moans wantonly as her hands slide down to grope him over his pants, her clit throbbing when she feels how hard he is.

He moves back to her mouth and feverishly attacks it with perfect precision. Heat spreads to every part of her body then, making her start to try and pull his tucked-in shirt out of his pants. She needs to feel his skin.

"Clary…wait." Jonathan says, pulling away from her just a fraction. His eyes meet hers and before she can say how they should stop and how it can never happen again, he looks deeply into her eyes and says, "Not here." His tone conveys exactly what he means by his statement.

Once again, her body acts without her permission.

She nods her head and bites her lip, all thoughts of protestation gone. She can't help it. It doesn't matter who he is. She wants him and wants him more than anything or anyone she's ever wanted before. And she doesn't just want him physically either.

Those hours in between their amazing sex were some of the carefree and intellectually stimulating of her life along with all the other times they visited each other. She likes him…a lot. "Not here." She repeats his words back to him.

He nods, just like she did, both knowing what the other means and what they plan on doing, no matter how wrong it is to everyone.

Jon starts to tuck his shirt back into his pants and Clary takes that as her cue to smooth down her hair and straighten her skirt and top that were moved out of the way by his hands. When she sees a smear of her nude lipstick on the side of his mouth, she reaches up and wipes it away.

He looks to her as he runs his hand through his hair, and she nods when it's fixed like it was before she dug her fingers into it.

He reaches up and pulls the cord for the light, plunging them into darkness. There is a moment where they stand there in silence before he says, "Look annoyed and a little angry." He then opens the door and pulls her out of the room by her arm, the same way he pulled her away from Jace.

She schools her face into one of severe annoyance as he swiftly pushes through the crowd in the direction of where his friends are. When they break free of the crowd and she is able to see their semi-private area, Jace is looking a little pissed yet worried at the same time.

He spots her and Jonathan almost instantly and locks eyes with her as Jonathan pulls her closer to them. "I'm taking her back to my place before one of you can take advantage of her." Jonathan says angrily, looking around to his male friends.

"That's not what was happening, Jon." Jace says to him.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Jonathan retorts forcefully. "I said she's off limits. She's my little sister and I won't have her be used in a pissing contest between you and Sebastian and whoever else wants to get in her pants to see who gets there first."

"Jon." Clary says tiredly and he spins on her and levels his eyes at her authoritatively….

….and it turns her on.

"You don't get a say." He says to her as he grabs his jacket from the back of a chair. She rolls her eyes as hard as she can to show her annoyance.

"Jon. Just calm down for a minute. Clary's a grown woman. I think she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself and deciding what she wants to do." Jace says looking at his friend.

"Well unfortunately for you, _you_ won't be what she's doing tonight." He spits at him.

Aline thankfully has walked over to her and handed her her clutch.

"Do you want me to come?" Seelie asks Jonathan, standing up next to him looking hopeful, placing her hand on his arm.

"No. Not tonight. Just go home." He answers brusquely, her face betraying that she feels hurt by his answer as he turns and grabs Clary's wrist. He never gives Seelie another glance.

"Can I at least get your number?" Jace asks Clary. She opens her mouth to speak but Jonathan tugs on her wrist, pulling her away while her mouth is hanging open. Jace looks forlornly at her as she is pulled away. She turns away from him and to Jonathan as he walks closer to the exit.

Once outside, his hand slides from her wrist down to her hand, twining their fingers together, holding her hand as if he were her boyfriend and not her brother.

She likes it.

The car ride back to wherever his place is quiet and loud, all at the same time. The radio turned low is playing top forty hits allowing the revving of the car's engine can be heard as he speeds through the city. Both of their breathing is louder than it should be while she looks to him periodically, watching him as he concentrates on getting them back to his place.

"Hurry." She says in the quiet between them. She doesn't want to have too much time to think about what she is about to do and change her mind. Neither does she want him to have that time either.

"I am. We're almost there." He tells her, passing a slower moving car. She focuses not on the fact that Jonathan is who he is, but that he is the man she met the night before she met her father and brother. _That_ is who she is going home with.

Jonathan swiftly turns into a parking garage and squeals his tires on the pavement as he circles to a particular parking spot and parks. They both swing their doors open and step out of the car in a hurry. He waits for her at the back of his car and holds his hand out for her. She takes it and then he is pulling her along in long strides, making Clary have to almost jog to keep up with him.

Once at an elevator, he presses the button hurriedly and the doors open right up. He allows her to move into it first before he follows and pushes the button for the top floor. When the elevator starts to move, she looks over to him and allows her eyes to scan down his body. Her eyes widen with pure surprise when she sees the large bulge in his pants.

She steels herself, knowing there is no coming back after this moment, and reaches out, stroking her fingers along his length. He stiffens for a moment before letting out a languorous sigh. "You're already hard?" she asks softly.

"I've been hard since the moment we got in the car." He says back to her, turning his head down to her, his eyes swimming in lust and honesty. "You are all I can think about since that night. When I'm with someone, I have to pretend it's you just so I can get erect and finish. You've ruined me."

She swallows hard. "You've ruined me as well." She says and his eyes darken with her response. "I know I shouldn't, but every time I see you, all I want to do it kiss you, touch you, tear all of your clothes off. Hell, I just want to go on a date with you."

"Hell knows I want those things too. But right now, I just want to focus on the "tearing my clothes off" part of your sentence."

She smiles and bites her bottom lip. "I agree."

As if on cue, the elevator doors open and he is pulling her to one of the two doors in the hallway. He shoves a key in the locks and opens the door, once again letting her pass before he shuts the door behind him and locks it.

The moment he turns around, Clary is on him, grabbing his face and pulling it down to hers. Their lips collide and it feels like fireworks have just exploded. His hands move to her body while hers rip open his shirt, his buttons popping off and clinking on the wall beside them and the floor. She has to have him and she has to have him now.

Their tongues dance along one another's, pushing and submitting in perfect synchronicity. His hand flies to her back and starts searching for a way to take her top off as her nails scratch his solid stomach.

She pulls away from him and reaches down and pulls the top over her head, revealing her black lace strapless bra. His head dips down and he drags his tongue across the supple flesh that is overflowing out of the tops.

As he licks her breasts, his hands drag down her side and find the zipper at the back of her skirt. In one swift move, he is pushing down her skirt as she shimmies to help speed up the process. "I want your clothes gone…now." She tells him forcefully before he can pop open the clasp on her bra.

He pulls back and throws his shirt from his body to the floor and immediately moves to take his pants off. Clary's eyes gravitate towards the tattoo that she loves on his shoulder and the urge to bite it is too much to resist. The moment his pants hit the floor and he's left in nothing but his boxer briefs, she moves back to him and drags her tongue across the ink before giving it a little nip.

His grunt of approval is exhilarating. His large hands each grasp one of her butt cheeks and he lifts her up, pulling her legs to wrap around his stomach. Her skin is tingling with electricity, lighting every part of her on fire where they touch.

The next thing she knows, she is falling with Jonathan onto a bed. They lightly bump heads and she giggles as he smiles amusedly at her before connecting their mouths again.

Heat spreads between her legs when he pushes his cloth-covered erection into her center, causing her to moan out in anticipation.

His hand hooks around her and pops the clasp on the back of her bra, freeing her breasts for him. The cold air hits her nipples and she shudders as they point up at him. He sits up a little as he pulls the lacy lingerie from her and licks his lips as he looks at her. "You have such perfect tits." He says wantonly. His head then dips down and he takes her right nipple into his mouth and swirls it around before nipping the tip of it.

She closes her eyes tight, relishing in the feel of him again, willing herself to remember every tiny sensation he gives her. She's fantasized about him almost every night since their first encounter, touching herself with the memory, and if this never happens again, she wants to have this moment to draw from as well as the other one. "This is so much better than my imagination." She whispers.

"What?" he asks her, his breath tickling her wet nipples.

"I've touched myself almost every night to the memory of you." She tells him, opening her eyes and looking down at him. "I wasn't doing you justice. I knew I wasn't because you made me cum harder than I have ever made myself cum."

He smiles wickedly up at her. "And I plan to make those times before seem like child's play. I've been thinking about what I'd do to you every night since then and now that I have you under me again, I plan to do them all."

"Don't rush it. I want this to last." Their eyes connect while her voice is full of what neither of them will say. Although they have succumbed to their desires in this moment, they don't know if this will ever happen again and neither of them will say it.

They both take a shaky breath before bringing their mouths together again. The feeling of his chest pressed against hers is incredible, making her skin writhe with excitement.

She wraps her hands around his back and when he nips at her bottom lip, her nails dig into the meaty part of his shoulders. She's sure it left marks.

"Please." She says, desire coating every syllable. "Please, baby. Fuck me. I need you so damn bad."

"Not as much as I do." He growls at her as he stands up. He reaches down and grabs her panties, tearing them down her legs and throwing them over his shoulder. His hands then move down and he rids himself of his boxer briefs, his cock springing up rigidly.

"Mmmm. I'd almost forgotten how big he is." Clary moans out, reaching for him as she falls to her knees off the bed and takes him in her mouth. His solid cock fills her mouth up, taking up every available space she has to offer him. Her hand wraps around what she can't fit in her mouth and he groans when she starts to stroke him in time with her bobbing head.

"Fuck. You're so good at that." He cries out. His hand slides into her hair at the crown of her head, his barely-there fingernails scratching at her scalp as he grabs a handful of her dark red hair.

His cock throbs, his head engorging and swelling inside of her mouth as she sucks him, swirling her tongue around him with each stroke. It's exhilarating for her to hear the noises she's causing to come from him.

He grunts as he pulls back after a few minutes, his cock making a popping sound as it is pulled from her wet mouth. "You're going to make me cum if you don't stop and I want to cum inside of you. That is if…"

"I'm protected." She says, looking up from his hips. "I'm on birth control."

"Good." He says forcefully as he bends down, grabbing her and pulling her up before shoving her down onto the bed behind her. He dives into between her legs, bringing his mouth to hers and kissing her fervently as he slides home inside of her.

They both close their eyes, reveling in the feeling of being with one another again. Her heart swells in her chest almost as much as her clit does when he starts to move.

It's _so_ much better this time. Being able to feel him with no barriers is the best thing she's ever felt. The friction created from his skin moving inside of her, feeling the hard ridge of his head passing over her sweet spot, is causing her toes to curl with just a few thrusts.

He lifts himself up a little, placing his hands by her ears, and looks down at her. His eyes shine down at her. "You are so beautiful." He says, slowing his movement for a moment.

"So are you." She tells him back. Her hand moves up and cups his face. He leans into her touch, closing his eyes for just a moment before turning his head and kissing her wrist. When his eyes open up again, they are wild.

He starts to pound into her with his superhuman force and speed that he possessed the first night they were together and soon, _very_ soon, she feels her peak building intensely. The warmth is spreading from her lower belly, burning away every coherent thought she's ever had in her entire life. She's sure in this moment if you asked her her name, she wouldn't be able to tell you.

Her chest heaves with her heavy pants, her pale skin turning red and a little blotchy as he builds her up. Finally, her peak crests, throwing her over the edge with surprising force. She screams loudly, her body curling up as the waves of pleasure course through her.

At some point when she's lost to the world, in the middle of the most intense orgasm she's ever had, she hears him say, "Fuck yes! You're so hot when you cum. I love it."

When her lungs begin to burn painfully, she remembers that she needs air and sucks in a breath at the same time her unbelievably long orgasm starts to subside. When she opens her eyes again, she sees stars floating all around her vision. It takes a moment before she's able to focus on Jonathan's wicked smile.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asks her.

"You have no idea." She says hoarsely. "That was the best orgasm….ever."

"I hope that's not true because we have a long night ahead of us." Jonathan says, pulling out and flipping her over to where she's on all fours.

He presses her chest into the bed as his hand pulls her ass up into the air, closing her legs tightly and pulling her to press her ass against his cock. He moves up behind her, putting his legs on either side of her legs as his cock teases her entrance again. He rubs it up and down her soaking wet slit, teasing her mercilessly.

She whines and wiggles her ass, begging him to push into her.

"Impatient, are we?" he says amusedly before sliding home inside of her folds. A long and languorous moan pushes out of her throat.

A similar, yet deeper sound comes from him. "Oh, baby." She says. "You're so fucking big. I feel so damn full when you're in me."

"And you squeeze me so perfectly. No one feels as good as you do." He responds earnestly. When he starts to move, unhuman grunts and growls escape from him. The sound is pure erotica to her ears.

Her hands splay out beside her, gripping the sheets to keep herself from sliding forward from the power of his pointedly perfect thrusts.

Her eyes roll to the back of her head as he grips her hips harder, feeling his cock become larger and more engorged, impossibly harder inside of her.

"Clary." He moans.

"Cum for me." She tells him. "Cum inside of my sweet, wet pussy that's just for you."

His fingers dig into her flesh as he starts to shake apart inside of her. He doesn't hold back as he practically screams while his release fills her. "Shit!" he moans while his body jerks with the last few powerful waves of his orgasm. Another moment passes as nothing but their heavy breathing fills the quiet of the silent room. "I can't see straight." He says with a small laugh.

She cranes her neck and looks over her shoulder and up at him. He's blinking his eyelids as his eyes look around unfocused. She giggles at his confused look and leans forward, letting his softening member slide slowly from her. He whines in protest and she giggles again as she flips over.

He falls beside her with a satisfied smile on his face. Clary scoots closer to him and he pulls her into his chest while draping her leg over his hips. Their sweaty bodies stick to one another as their breath returns to normal.

"I never want to leave this room." She murmurs quietly to him after a couple minutes.

"I never want you to leave this room." He replies, turning his face to her and pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"Then let's never leave." She lifts up a little and brings their lips together in a slow and sensual kiss that lights her nerves on fire.

After a few minutes of this, he rolls them over and presses her into the bed. His mouth breaks from hers only to move to her neck. Her eyes close of their own volition as his hot breath fans over her damp skin. He makes a long and slow path down her stomach and to the top of her pelvis where her hands find his hair and lightly grab hold.

The next thing she feels is his wet tongue slide along her lower lips, flicking when he reaches her clit. She moans a small moan at the sensation.

"I love causing you to make those sounds." He says before his tongue finds her clit again, nipping it before moving his lips and then tongue over it.

"Mmmm, yes." She says through a breathy sigh. His lips skim lightly against her lower lips as his tongue blazes a path over her clit. His hands ghost over the tops of her thighs, teasing her skin there.

A tingly feeling starts to reach out from her core after a few minutes, moving up her belly and into her throat. Her nerves heighten euphorically as she reaches her second orgasm. Her peak crests high as she screams out loudly, probably sounding like she's being murdered while tearing holes in his sheets from her fingers gripping the cloth and pulling roughly.

When she's finally done and her clit is throbbing with aftershocks, he slides home again inside of her, just like he did last time they were together. She's so wet and everything is so sensitive that she cries out in bliss.

She opens her eyes to see Jonathan smiling down at her sexily, his huge muscles contracting with the movement of his body as he fucks her. She reaches up and kisses him passionately, tasting her tanginess on his tongue. She also tastes his cum which turns her on immensely.

She's glad that she's been doing yoga for years when she's able to easily pull her right leg up and in between them and place her ankle by his ear. This allows him to move even deeper inside of her, his head teasing the farthest point in her pussy, causing him to almost wail with pleasure. She feels him hit the barrier that prevents him from going further, her stomach lightly rising and falling with each thrust in and out of her.

"Look." She whispers, looking in between them. "You can see your cock moving in me."

He looks down and sees her stomach moving up and down in time with each lunge of his hips and a low growl comes from the back of his throat. He becomes more excited and then he is pounding into her, his thrusts so forceful that his bed starts to scoot little by little across his floor.

The pleasure she feels from this is literally blinding. Her eyes roll as far as they can in the back of her head and she begins to see stars as she nears another orgasm. "Jonathan." She cries out.

"Clary." He says shakily back to her. She can tell by his voice that he is close.

"Jonathan. Cum with me." She replies.

"Always, Clary. Alwa…." Jonathan's words are cut off by his stilted grunts, Clary's pleasure cresting with his.

Their screams of pleasure and slapping skin fill the room while his bed scraping along the floor in time with his powerful jabs provides a steady beat. Clary cums so hard that she call feel something happening that has never happened before….ever.

 _She_ ejaculates, liquid pouring from her pussy and soaking her ass and the bed beneath her.

Her walls clench tightly around him as his head drags over her g-spot, coaxing more liquid from her throbbing pussy.

Once again, the pleasure is blinding and the sound of his pleasure only adds to hers. It's a long while before he slows and then stops, Clary forcing her eyes open to see his face completely blissed out while he tries to catch his breath.

"You made me squirt." She tells him. "I didn't know I could even do that."

His eyes find hers with surprise which quickly turns into excitement and proudness. "I thought you felt especially wet." He leans down and kisses her lips with a smile, rolling them on their sides facing one another. His softening cock slips out of her as they kiss slowly, his arms sliding around her body envelop her, pulling her even closer to him.

When he pulls away from the kiss slowly, his hand moves down and he feels her wetness that covers her thighs and ass. The wicked smile that pulls up his lips then is one of the sexiest things she's ever seen. "It seems like you need a shower."

"Why, when you're only going to make me dirty again." She replies with a smirk.

"Okay then. How about a bath?"

She thinks about it for a moment before saying, "That actually sounds amazing."

* * *

 _As always, thanks a billion for reading and don't forget to **follow** and **review!** _

_...unless you want to be a cunt and hide behind a guest review to tell me that I'm going to hell for writing an imaginary story with imaginary people. People have been telling me since I was a child (the first time when I was 6. Yes, 6) that I am going to hell for what I believe so you telling me, honest to goodness, has no effect on me...although it is annoying. So why don't you save your time writing what you think is a snide and savvy opinion of me and go do something constructive with your time. I probably should put a warning at the top for people about the content...oh wait. **I did.**_

 _P.S. The joke's really on you because you read my story. lol_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

She kisses him and sighs with contentment. He rolls off the bed and then helps her up, steadying her when her legs shake. He takes her hand and leads her to the bathroom connected to his room.

She finally looks around and is surprised by how nice his room is. "Wow." She says to him. "Your room is huge and beautiful."

There is a print of a vibrant painting by an incredible Israeli artist that is one of her favorites. "You know her?" she asks, surprise evident in her voice, pointing to the beautiful painting on an otherwise blank wall.

"I love her." He answers. "She's one of my favorite modern artists."

"Mine too." She says with a big smile. He smiles back and pulls her into a beautiful and large bathroom.

"Wow. So apparently you weren't kidding when you said you were successful." She looks to his big shower that has jets all along the wall as if to leave no part of your body unsprayed with water. Her eyes then move to the large soaking tub with jets. It's huge and deep and looks wonderful.

"I'll warm up the water." He says to her and lets go of her hand. She hops up on the counter in between the two sinks in the bathroom, letting her feet hang while she watches him. He stands up after he plugs the tub and turns to her, waiting for the water to fill up the bath.

He walks over to her and moves to stand in between her legs, placing his hands on her hips. "It shouldn't take long for it to fill up."

"I'm in no hurry." She replies, bringing up her arms to rest on his shoulders while her hands hook around his neck.

He smiles as he leans in and kisses her slowly. Their mouths move sensually against one another's, their kiss melting her, inside and out. They don't break apart or rush it until the water is ready for them.

He lifts her up after finding out her skin is stuck to the counter, and places her on her feet before stepping into the steamy water. He holds out his hand for her to hold onto while she steps into the bath with him. Jonathan sits and Clary sits between his legs and leans against him. One of his arms wraps around her shoulders sweetly while the other wraps halfway around her midsection, his fingers idly drawing patterns on her skin. "I love when people tickle my skin like that." She says lazily, her eyes closed as she enjoys the sensation.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I like to do it." He replies, his chest vibrating with his deep voice.

They fall into a relaxed silence for a long while, just enjoying each other's presence until Jonathan speaks again. "I'm sorry about how I acted tonight." His voice is small and quiet, causing Clary to open her eyes slowly and look at the shower along the wall in front of her.

She waits for him to continue, knowing that there is more he wants to say. "It's just that…. I knew that if you were to come along, Jace and all my other friends would try to get with you because of how stunningly gorgeous you are and your incredible personality. I could tell by the look on Jace's face at dinner that he wanted to, at the very least, fuck you. Just like I knew that all of the others would want to and… I just… I don't know. I didn't want to see you with anyone else. I didn't want to watch them fawn over you and wait to see who you would pick."

"What about _your_ girlfriend?" Clary asks, finally getting up the nerve to ask him. "I thought that was why you didn't want me there, or that maybe it was because you hated me for some reason."

He tenses momentarily before mostly relaxing again, dipping his face down and kissing her shoulder. "I honestly just agreed to make it official because I thought that if I put that label on what we were, or what she wanted us to be, it would help me forget you because I had someone else to focus on."

He takes a deep breath and blows it out slowly. "Instead, it did just the opposite. Everything about her was always just…. wrong. Her shade of red hair, her dark green eyes as opposed to your bright green ones, her skin that wasn't as soft as yours, her laugh that was all wrong and grated on my nerves because it wasn't yours, how she never knew what I was talking about when I talked about France or art or anything that wasn't shopping and college related.

"The way she was when we would have sex was the worst. Her howls were piercing and I always had to close my eyes and block out the sound of her and picture you instead. That was the only way I could ever climax. A couple weeks after we started fucking, I just avoided having sex with her, trying to back away from our friends with benefits arrangement, and that's when she started pushing for us to make whatever we were doing official."

Clary is quiet for a minute as she tries to arrange her thoughts. "When was the last time you had sex with her?" she asks. While she was listening to him talk about being with Seelie, little stabs of hurt were poking at her chest. She didn't like hearing about her and him together at all, in _any_ way.

"It was almost two weeks ago." He answers. "Like I said, I avoided being with her as much as I could because I knew that she was just a sad attempt at a distraction from you and…she's a really good girl; a great friend. But nothing more than that to me."

His arms tighten around her and she leans her head on one of his biceps. "It was the same for me." She admits. "I had sex with this guy from Izzy's work to try and see if he would make me forget about you. Instead, it had the opposite effect and I was miserable. The whole experience was just awful. I wanted your hands on me, not anyone else's. But I also knew how fucked up that made me."

"Well, I guess that makes two of us because I'm just as fucked up as you." Jonathan says, wrapping his body around her, his legs folding over hers. She feels his face come to rest on her shoulder and she turns her head to him.

He's got his head turned towards hers, his cheek resting on her shoulder. His eyes meet hers and then she is looking at his luscious lips and leaning in to kiss him. It's slow, sweet, and passionate. After a minute or so, she finds herself turning in his lap and straddling him, her pussy grazing his lower abdomen. Her arms wrap around his neck and she pulls him closer to her.

The kiss starts to turn more excited and passionate and soon, she feels him growing underneath her. His huge cock starts to press against her ass and the feeling of it thrills her body. Her hands move to his hair and her fingers dig into the silky texture of it, tugging the strands lightly.

This excites him as his hands move to grip her hips and he groans when she rocks her hips over him, moving so her pussy drags along the length of him.

She pulls away and he moves his lips to her neck and then to her breasts as she lifts up and reaches in between her legs, grabs him, then sinks down on him. They both sigh with relief as they become one again.

When she starts to move her hips, rolling them back and forth, he groans and closes his eyes while his head falls back onto the back of the bathtub. She brings her hands up to his taut shoulders and braces herself there, using the leverage to help her fuck him. There is nothing she wants more than to bring him the same amount of pleasure that he's brought her.

When his fingers flex as she lands a pointed thrust, shoving him as far as he can go inside of her, she repeats the movement harder, sloshing the bath water all around them in waves. His eyes fly open wide when she does this, pleasure and lust very clearly the dominant things he is feeling. "Fuck, you're so good at riding me." He grounds out through unsteady breaths.

"Only because you feel so fucking incredible inside of me." She says back to him, enjoying this position almost as much as he is. The ridge around the head of his cock is rubbing her g-spot roughly with each small movement. She lets her head fall back as her eyes close and pleasure fills her body. His hands move to her breasts then clit and when he starts to rub her nub, she screams out in ecstasy.

Her body starts to shake a little after a minute and her walls start to convulse around him, her mind scattering and removing all other thoughts except those of her pleasure. He's watching her as much as he can through fighting with himself to keep his eyes open and watch the physical bliss that he is giving her that adds to his.

Her peak crashes down on her and her pulsing walls trigger Jonathan's orgasm, his hips jerking up to press himself as far as he can go inside of her. Her convulsing sleeve helps milk him of all his cum, both of their bodies flushed red with exertion and near exhaustion.

She falls forward and rests her head on his tattooed shoulder, nipping lightly at the inked skin before kissing it and resting her cheek there. He rubs her back as their heart rates go back to normal and after a long while of him holding her, she leans up after feeling a chill spread through her.

Her eyes scan the room and she notices that there is barely any water left in the bathtub and that the area surrounding the tub is soaked. She didn't even realize that they were making such a mess because she was so lost in Jonathan in the moment.

"Wow." Jonathan says looking around. "We made a mess."

"That's an understatement." She says with a chuckle. "I got a chill and I wondered why the water wasn't keeping me warm."

"That's because it's all on the floor now." He laughs a breathy laugh before kissing Clary's lips once, twice, three times.

"I guess I should get up now." She says and stands up, Jonathan finally sliding out of her along with his cum. He smiles wickedly at the sight and cups a handful of water in his hands before bringing it up to her pussy and washing away what was left.

"You look like you enjoyed that sight."

"I did." He answers and stands up. He once again holds her hand to steady her as she steps out of the bathtub before grabbing a couple of towels that were on the counter.

She tosses him one as she dries herself off. After she is dry, she throws her towel on the floor and tries to soak up as much of the spilled water as possible. After that is done, they both move back to his bed and slip under the covers. She snuggles against him and they begin to talk.

Its hours before there is a lull in the conversation, Jonathan's eyes drooping mid-sentence. Clary smiles at the sight and watches him as he falls asleep, his light snores starting to fill the room. She closes her eyes and falls asleep with him, feeling happier and more content than she's probably ever felt.

* * *

Light filtering through the bedroom window is what wakes Clary up. She rolls away from Jonathan and looks to his bedside clock. It's just after eight in the morning. Her stomach growls loudly and the call of nature moves to the forefront of her mind.

She tries to slip out of his grasp as stealthily as she can but he's a light sleeper. His arm tightens around her and he kisses the top of her head. "Don't go yet."

"I have to pee." She chuckles at him. "And I'm really hungry."

He sighs and lets out a small whine of indignation before she turns her face up and kisses his lips. "Alright. You go pee and I'll call the bakery down the road that delivers. I haven't gone grocery shopping in a while."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan." She hops up and runs to the bathroom in all her naked glory. He wolf-whistles at her just as she is shutting the door, making her giggle loudly.

She relieves herself and then when she sees her reflection in the mirror, her eyes widen in horror. Her smoky eye makeup from last night is smudged all around her eyes, making her look like she went 4 rounds in the ring with Mike Tyson while her hair looks like a rat's nest.

Clary quickly washes her face and digs through the bathroom drawers and finds a brush that looks like its barely been used. She works out the knots and smoothed down her frizzes before diluting Jonathan's mouthwash and using it to freshen her morning breath. She hates the taste of mouthwash and if her breath didn't smell like a dead rat, she probably would have hidden it just so Jonathan couldn't use it and make her have to taste it when he kisses her.

When she decides she's presentable enough, she goes back into Jonathan's room and opens a few of his dresser drawers before finding an old band t-shirt with 'Weezer' emblazoned across the front. She squeals with excitement when she sees it because Weezer just so happens to be one of her favorite bands. She pulls it over her head and ventures out into the main area of the apartment.

Looking around, it's absolutely beautiful. The floor to ceiling windows that give a perfect view of downtown Boston takes her breath away. The rest of the apartment, that she paid absolutely no attention to last night, is very open and she can see and hear Jonathan speaking on the phone. The only part that is not open concept is the hallway that leads to his front door.

Sleek navy-blue cabinets and white marble countertops along with dark stainless-steel appliances surround him as he stands in the kitchen. It's exactly something she would have picked out to go in her kitchen. He hangs up the phone and spins around, wearing only pair of grey sweatpants that are riding low on his hips. His perfectly toned abdomen calls out to her to run her tongue along every little ridge.

"Food should be here in 15 minutes. They said they're not that busy this morning." She smiles as he comes over to her and eyes her clothing choice. "That shirt looks incredible on you." He bites his lip as his eyes slowly move over her body.

Clary steps closer and brings her arms to hook around his neck. "I absolutely love Weezer and I love this shirt. Although it's more of a dress on me." She looks down pointedly to the bottom of the shirt ending a little below her mid-thigh. "I think I just might have to steal it."

"You can have it. It looks better on you anyway." He wraps his arms around her waist and she raises up on the tips of her toes to kiss him. "It's one of my favorite shirts but knowing that _you'll_ have it and wear it…. I don't know….just turns me on."

"Mmm." She replies with a smile before kissing him again. His hands pull up the shirt as they kiss and his hands find the skin of her back, lightly dragging his fingers along her spine. Goosebumps erupt all over her skin.

"What do you say we pick out something to watch on Netflix while we wait for our food."

"That sounds perfect." She replies and runs over to his couch and jumps on it, immediately sinking into it.

Only about five minutes pass before they are playfully arguing over which Harry Potter movie to watch.

"But I _LOVE_ the first Deathly Hallows movie." She whines.

"I do too but I'm not ashamed to admit that when Dobby dies at the end, I cry like a baby. Every. Single. Time. And I just don't think you're ready to handle that side of me."

She bursts out laughing, throwing her head back and looking up at Jonathan from her spot next to him, her legs in his lap. His hands are rubbing up and down the smooth skin of her legs, teasing her terribly when he gets close to her unclothed core.

There is a knock at the door. "Wow. That was quick." Jonathan says. "Can you get it? I've got to use the bathroom."

"I'll get it." Clary offers, smiling and giving Jonathan a bruising kiss before hopping up, leaving him with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"You're such a tease." He shouts after her.

"Says the guy who's been teasing me all morning by just barely grazing my pussy with his fingertips."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He says in innocently while smirking at her. She bends down and grabs her clutch from the floor by the door where she dropped it last night, placing her clothes on the table in the foyer, and doesn't think twice as she swings open the door.

The smile that was on her lips falls, shock taking over her. "Jace. What are you doing here?" she asks him. He's holding a bouquet of wildflowers and a bag of takeout.

"I come bearing gifts." He says, eyeing Jonathan's shirt on her, apparently liking it for some reason because his eyes turn slightly lustful. "I know Jon barely ever goes shopping so he wasn't likely to have breakfast for you and him so…." He lifts up the bag of food and holds out the bouquet of flowers for her.

She reaches out tentatively, forcing a smile on her face as the real world comes crashing back down on her. The perfectly constructed bubble that she and Jonathan have been in all night and morning bursts violently. "That's very thoughtful of you."

"Well, I'm just a thoughtful guy." He replies with an easy smile. Clary stands there for a few seconds before he says, "Aren't you going to invite me in? I usually just walk in but since I knew you were here, I didn't want to just let myself in."

"Um…sure. Come in, Jace." She steps to the side and he walks in, setting his keys down on the little foyer table. She shuts the door and moves to the kitchen. "I'll just put these in some water…if I can find a vase." She starts to open cabinets and look in them.

"I know where one is." He says coming up behind her and reaching above her head, invading her personal space, probably trying to create some sexual tension. He pulls down a vase and walks over a few steps to the sink and starts to fill it with water. When he's done, he looks around the open common area. "Where's Jonathan? He always gets up early."

"He went to the bathroom. We were just about to put something on the t.v. to wait for our breakfast to be delivered." She gives him a sheepish smile.

"Oh. Well, I guess it's a good thing that the two of us guys could eat a whole cow in one sitting." He chuckles. When his laughs stop, his eyes turn slightly serious. They lock with hers and he swallows roughly. "It also gives me a chance to apologize for what happened last night."

Clary is momentarily baffled about what he's talking about, thinking of the amazing night she had with Jonathan until the club comes back to her. "What do you have to apologize for?"

"I don't know." he shrugs lightly. "The whole Kaelie thing and then the whole protective big brother act that pulled us away from each other." Clary leans against the island, opposite of Jace, listening to him as she silently freaks out on the inside about how the whole apartment must smell like sex. "Especially since we were in the middle of an amazing kiss."

He steps closer to her with a slightly predatory look in his eyes. "And now that I see you here, in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear looking fresh-faced and even more beautiful and sexier than last night, I want to do it again."

He keeps advancing to her till his body is just grazing hers. She's frozen, not knowing what to do. "Jace, I don't think that's a good idea." She tells him, looking over at the door to Jonathan's room, hoping that he'll come out.

"He's not in here right now." He says with a smirk, thinking that she's worried about her brother showing up for a completely different reason than she really is. "He'll never have to know." His hand comes up and he brushes his fingertips along her jaw, pushing some of her hair out of her face.

"Jace." She says worriedly, hoping that he'll take the hint that now is the worst time _ever_ to try and kiss her. "Jonathan…"

"…isn't here." He whispers, his breath fanning on her face. His eyes close and he begins to lean in to kiss her.

She turns her head so he'll miss her lips and kiss her cheek and that's when she sees Jonathan standing in the doorway of his room, his eyes locked on them and looking murderous, a fresh shirt on his body to hide the scratches she gave him last night. "Jon." Clary says with some relief and some worry.

"…is still not here." He whispers, his eyes apparently still closed.

"You might want to rethink that." Jonathan's voice is demanding and stern, verging on angry.

Jace's eyes snap open comically wide, his hand immediately dropping from her face as he swiftly steps away from her. "Jonathan. I didn't know you were standing there." He says, his voice jumping a few octaves for a second. "I brought over breakfast." He turns and grabs the sack of food and holds it up for him.

"You also brought your set of brass balls because you thought it would be a good idea to try and kiss my sister after I distinctly told you to stay away." Jonathan begins to walk toward them. " _Plus_ , you didn't even stop when she obviously didn't want to kiss you."

"That's only because she was worried, like me, that you were going to come in here and go psycho big brother on her and I like you did last night." Jace's voice is stronger and more confident this time, squaring up to his best friend, refusing to back down.

"I will not let you make her another one of your weekly conquests." Jonathan says, his voice rising. "I've seen you do that pretty much every week since you turned 18. Hell, I've been there helping you. But I'll be damned if I let you and your cock anywhere near my little sister just so you can add another notch in your belt."

Jace's face turns annoyed. "You know I haven't had a one-night stand in a long while because I told you that I was tired of it and that I wanted a relationship." Jace's eyes narrow slightly at Jon. "Don't deny that I said that. You know I did."

Jonathan doesn't say anything, staring at Jace while his jaw clenches. "I happen to really like your sister, Jon." Jace tells him, his voice stern and confident.

"You don't even know her." Jonathan scoffs.

"Yeah? While you were sucking face with your girlfriend for an hour and a half, ignoring her, I was talking to her the entire time. I know enough about her to know that all I want is to get to know her even more."

Clary, tired of being talked about like she wasn't standing right in the middle of them speaks up, her tone very annoyed and verging on angry. "Would the both of you stop talking about me like I'm not even here?"

Both sets of eyes dart to her, looking surprised and embarrassed. "While the two of you have a 'my dick's bigger than yours ' contest, I'm going to go answer the knock at the door and pay the delivery man." She first heard the knock a while ago and was hoping that one of them would hear it and leave to go open the door.

She grabs her clutch from the counter next to the vase of flowers and angrily stalks past Jonathan, refusing to look him in the eyes. Whatever emotion is on his face, she's sure she doesn't want to see it. Not after seeing him look at her the way he did all night and all morning.

She pays the delivery guy and takes a deep breath before leaving the foyer and moving into the main part of the open concept apartment. When she does, Jonathan and Jace are having some sort of whispered heated discussion. She pointedly ignores them and goes to sit at on the other side of the kitchen island.

Their discussion stops at her reappearance and she can feel their eyes on her. She doesn't look up and instead, starts to pull the food out of the delivery bag, never looking up in their direction across from her. She figures that about half a minute passes before Jonathan moves to the fridge and pulls out a jug of milk and starts a pot of coffee. Another thirty seconds pass before Jace moves, walking around the island to sit on the right side of Clary.

He grabs the bag of food he brought and opens it up, pulling out a flower from the bouquet of wildflowers he gave her from the bag. "You were supposed to find this." He says lowly to her, holding it out for her. Despite herself, she smiles at this. The gesture was cute and creative and just so sweet.

"Thanks, Jace."

He's pleased by her reaction. "Anytime." He replies, giving her a crooked smirk.

Jonathan moves around the island and sets down a mug of coffee for Clary in front of her and takes the last seat on the other side of her, his annoyance with the whole situation radiating off him in waves.

"What? You didn't make me any coffee?" Jace asks Jonathan playfully.

"Fuck off, Jace." Jonathan mutters to him, making Jace half smile.

A couple of quiet minutes pass before Jace finally talks. "So, you said that you had a job interview today?", looking at Clary with an easy and curious smile.

She swallows a bite of her muffin and clears her throat. "I do."

"What time is it?"

Clary looks at him confused as to why he would be asking her this so he clarifies. "I was just wondering if maybe we could get some lunch or dinner together, before or after whatever time you're busy."

She senses, rather than sees, Jonathan tense considerably beside her. She looks down at her muffin briefly before looking to Jonathan. Her assumption was correct. His body is pulled tighter than Joan River's last facelift. "Jonathan?" she says, her voice soft.

He looks up to her curiously. "Can you give Jace and I a minute alone?" she asks.

He sits there for a moment while his face turns angry. He finally pushes away from the island swiftly, setting his mug of coffee down with a thwack against the marble countertops. He stalks away and into his room, pushing his door _almost_ completely shut. She suspects he wants to eavesdrop and frankly, she's okay with that in this moment.

She spins to see Jace trying to hold back a triumphant smile and failing. "Jace, I think that that's probably not the best idea." She answers his question.

That seems to do the trick and his smile falls off his face. "Because of Jon?" he suggests. "Leave him to me. He'll be fine with us once he calms down."

"No, it's not because of Jon." She tells him. This confuses him. His brows furrow and his lips purse a little. "It would just never work between us." She says. "I live in New York and you live here in Boston. You just got a big promotion with your law firm and I still have half a semester left in college. I don't plan on leaving New York because I have built up a name for myself there. It would be pointless to try and start something with someone who lives three and a half hours away."

The look of disappointment on his face is barely contained. "But Clary, I really like you." He says sweetly to her. His hand comes out and rests on top of hers on the counter. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I saw you at the restaurant last night. And then talking to you at the club… I never wanted to stop."

Her heart breaks a little for him. Not because she feels sorry for him but because she really liked him too. That is until last night happened and now she doesn't know what she wants or what she should do. All she does know is that throwing Jace into the mix would be a disaster. "I like you too, Jace, but that still doesn't change the facts of the situation.

"What could we even start?" she asks him. "We would never see each other. This is my first time ever in Boston and, as of right now, I have no plans to come back. It would be stupid of us to try and make a long distance…anything work when people in love can barely do it."

He slowly pulls his hand back from hers as he realizes the practicality of what she's saying. He swallows and licks his lips, looking away from her for a moment before looking back. "I get what you're saying. I understand your point but that doesn't have to stop us from being friends at least."

"Friends?" she asks with a raise of her eyebrows, incredulity coloring her tone.

He smiles crookedly at her as he brings his hand up to his chest and makes a crossing motion across his heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

She rolls her eyes lightly and smiles as she turns back to her food. "You can stop eavesdropping now and come out, Jon." She says with her voice raised.

Jonathan swings the door open and struts out with a triumphant grin on his face, not trying to hide it in the least. "Shut up, Jon." She tells him.

"I didn't say a word." He says in mock offense.

"Yes, you did." She replies, hitting him on the back of his head lightly when he sits back down next to her.

"So…" Jace says, gaining both of their attention. "Clary, did you want to go to dinner with me tonight? You know…just as friends."

Clary smiles amusedly as she shakes her head and lets it fall to the counter where her arms are resting. She feels Jonathan reach over her and smack Jace on the back of his head.

By the time Jace leaves, it's almost ten o'clock. She's sitting on the couch when Jonathan walks back in the room, her eyes trained on the television, mindlessly flipping through the channels. Now that they are alone again, she doesn't know what to do.

Do they go back to how they were last night and this morning or do they go back to being siblings, leaving last night in the past and move on from each other?

She knows what she should do but that's not what she wants.

Jonathan slowly makes his way over to the couch, sitting down beside her, not too closely.

"Why did you reject Jace?"

His question takes her by complete surprise.

Her head snaps over to him, her bright green eyes meeting his dark green ones. They stare at each other for a long time. "Do you want the truth?" she finally asks him, her voice more breathy than she was wanting it to be.

"Always." He says surely.

She swallows. "If I'm being honest, it was because of you…of us." She clarifies. "Right now, I'm not really sure what is going on between us. I don't know if last night was just…. _last night_ or if it's more than last night. I don't know if we're never going to do that again or if you even want to. God knows we shouldn't but it's not our fault we met before we knew we were brother and sister and had such an amazing night together. It's not my fault that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you constantly. It's not my fault that…"

Her rant is cut off by Jonathan practically lunging at her. His lips connect with hers with a passion that sends her toes curling.

She desperately grabs at the hair on the back of his head as he pushes her down into the couch. His hands fly down to the bottom of his shirt that she is wearing and hastily pushes it up to her collarbone. "I feel the same way. I want to be with you, in more than just the physical way. But right now, all I am able to think about is how you aren't wearing any underwear."

He says that as his face pulls away and he moves his mouth down to her right nipple. She moans and throws her head back while he thrusts into her, his hard cock pressing against her thigh. "Jonathan."

He growls with delight when she moans his name. "Clary. My Clary." He says possessively, moving back up to kiss her lips. It's a clash of lips and tongues and heavy pants as Clary starts to pull his shirt up his body.

Just as he is about to pull his shirt over his head, there are a few loud knocks at the door. Both of them freeze, looking up and over in the direction of the hall that leads to his front door. "I'm going to kill him." Jonathan growls.

He pushes off her and pulls his shirt down as she sits up and does the same. They both run their fingers through their hair to smooth it down before he adjusts himself in his pants and moves to the door. Clary stays put, deciding that she's not going to get in between him and Jace right now with him looking so annoyed and angry.

She hears the door unlock and swing open as Jonathan growls, "What do you want now?"

"It's nice to see you too." A feminine voice says in a scoff.

Clary's eyes blow wide in surprise. _Who the hell could that be?_

She stands up and thinks about running but it's too late. Seelie comes around the corner and when her eyes land on Clary, she gives her a once over and smiles. "I figured you'd use one of his shirts for a nightgown." Clary gives her a surprised smile and looks down at herself. "Jon told me that you were staying at your dad's and I knew you wouldn't have any clothes here when he dragged you from the club to lourde over you here."

Her tone is chipper and friendly and nothing Clary wants to here right now. She's carrying two bags and sets them on the kitchen island as Jonathan appears. She looks at him and furrows her brows.

Jonathan shrugs and shakes his head indicating that he had no idea she was coming over.

"So…I brought you some clothes to wear back to your dad's." Seelie is smiling as she pulls out some jeans and a plain v-neck shirt and holds it up for Clary to see. "I figured you wouldn't want to be wearing the outfit you wore last night out in the middle of the day. It would look like you were having a walk of shame." She giggles at her own joke and tosses Clary the clothes, which she catches.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Seelie." Clary says, forcing a smile on her face.

Seelie turns then and sees Jonathan. She smiles widely at him as she scurries to him and reaches up on the tips of her toes to plant a kiss on his lips. He looks almost surprised at her when she lowers herself back down.

"That just won't do." Seelies says seductively and throws her arms around his neck and pulls Jonathan down to her, placing an open-mouthed kiss on his lips.

Clary's heart twists in her chest as she watches, unable to look away. The sight of him kissing her hurts more than she is willing to admit to herself.

Jonathan's eyes fly open while he's still connected to Seelie and they lock with Clary's. His hands come up and to Seelie's side and he softly pushes her away. "Seelie, what….why didn't you call before you came?"

She looks hurt back up at him, dropping her arms from around his neck. "I didn't think I needed to." She tells him in a small voice. "And why were you so angry when you answered the door?"

He sighs heavily. "Because I thought you were Jace. He showed up here this morning."

Seelie's lips quirk up on one side as she turns to look at Clary. "I don't know what you did to him but that boy has got it bad for you." She says with a waggle of her brows. "He wouldn't shut up about you last night after Jonathan dragged you out." She turns and points to the flowers on the island. "Did he bring you those?"

Clary's eyes move to the flowers. "Yeah. He did."

"Oh, girl. You have got to tie him down." She responds, moving closer to Clary. "Jace is one hell of a catch."

Jonathan speaks up then, sounding annoyed. "Well, it's too bad for Jace that she turned him down."

Seelie looks at him surprised and then back to Clary curiously. "Why would you do that? He's practically perfect and he's absolutely smitten with you."

"Because he lives here, and I live in Boston and neither one of us have any plans to move. It would be pointless to start something with him when we live so far apart."

"I see your point but it's _Jace Herondale_. One of the most eligible bachelors in the North East."

"And yet, she still turned him down." Jonathan says gruffly. Seelie looks back to Jonathan, surprised by the tone of finality in his voice. "It would be nice if you would stop now. Jace and her are never going to happen."

She raises her hands up in defense. "Okay. Geez. Don't get your panties in a wad." She turns and starts to pull a few grocery items out of the other bag she brought in. "I remembered that you didn't have any more bread, so I got you some and me a few things to snack on while I'm here."

Her tone is conversational, and it kills Clary that she seems so comfortable and feels free to do these things for him. It really brings the reality that he has a girlfriend back to the front of her mind.

"Are we still going to that restaurant tonight?" Seelie asks Jonathan, looking over at him as she moves around his kitchen, opening cabinets and putting things away. "I made our reservation for eight."

Clary's heart clenches some more as she shrinks in on herself, little by little.

When Clary looks up to see what Jonathan is doing, he's staring right into her eyes. "Actually, Seelie, I need to have a talk with you." Jonathan says, holding eye contact with Clary. The tone of his voice is serious, so she whips around, looking nervously at him. "Clary, can you give us a few minutes?"

"Yeah. I'll just…." she trails off as she starts to head to Jonathan's room. She shuts the door behind her and then is pressing her ear up against the crack where the door shuts.

"Seelie, I… I don't think this is working between us. I mean, I don't think this will work." Jonathan says.

Clary's heart takes off into a sprint and she presses her ear harder into the door.

"What?" Seelie says with shock. "We just made it official. You haven't even given us a chance. How would you know it's not going to work?"

There is a big sigh from him. "We never should have started sleeping together. You're such a good girl and a good friend…but that's all I see when I look at you. I just don't see you as anything other than a friend and I never should have agreed to make it official feeling that way. But…I just thought that if I did make it official, it would make me feel differently about you. I know now that I was wrong."

"So, why did you sleep with me to begin with?" she asks angrily. "It was _you_ who started this."

"If I'm being honest, it was because I was drunk and trying to forget about someone else. I know that makes me a complete jerk, but I was upset, and you had always been such a good friend to me."

"And…so, what?" she says forcefully, choking on her words. She's obviously started crying. "You just fucked me because I was there at the time? And then, you just kept fucking me for what reason? Huh? Were all the other times to help you forget this other person?"

"No…yes and no." Jonathan says. "I thought I couldn't be with her, but I think that that could change and I want to show her that I'm serious about the possibility."

"And who the fuck is she?" Seelie screams. "Is it that slut that you work with? Or is it that slut that you spent the night with when you were in New York?" There is a pause. "Yeah. You didn't think I knew about that. You told your dad about some girl that you met that you were crazy about, and then when he asked you about it when you got back home, you told him that it could never work out."

"How did you find that out?" Jonathan shouts at her sounding angry.

Clary's heart jumps into her throat. Jonathan had told his dad about her. Told him that he was crazy about her.

"I ran into him a week after you got back. He told me about it. I was thrilled that it didn't work out because that meant that I still had a chance." There is another pause. When she speaks again, her voice is soft and pleading. "Jonathan, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for over a year."

"Seelie," Jonathan says softly. "I…I don't know what to say to that. I knew you wanted more than friendship with me for a while now but I honestly had no idea you felt that way. You're an amazing girl and whoever you end up with will be the luckiest guy in the world. But…that guy isn't me. I'm sorry. I just don't feel the same way you do."

There is some loud sniffling from Seelie before she says, "You're an asshole, Jonathan Morgenstern. You'll regret this. I would have treated you better than you could have imagined."

"I'm sure you would have." He tells her.

Clary hears some shuffling and then stomping and then his front door slam shut. She backs away from the door while her heart picks up pace in her chest.

He just broke up with his girlfriend and she's pretty sure it's because he wants to be with her. That thought thrills her to no end and terrifies her at the same time.

The fact that they are siblings jumps to the forefront of her mind, but like always, she ignores that voice in her head and shoves it down deep in the recesses of her brain, refusing to give that train of thought credence. If she did, it would tell her how wrong this all is and that she should run away now…but that is the last thing she wants.

Jonathan's bedroom door is pushed open then, slamming against the wall, him taking up most of the space in the doorway. His body looks stressed, his muscles taught, but his eyes are wild.

"Why did you just do that?" she asks him, her breathing coming faster, her chest moving more rapidly up and down.

"I think you know why." He says, his voice deep and dangerous. His eyes are now boring into hers. He moves closer to her, backing her up till her legs hit the side of his bed. "And right now, all I want to do after being interrupted and having that conversation is let some of my frustration out. Physically."

"Physically?" she squeaks out, her core already trembling with anticipation.

"Yes. And I can't promise I'll be gentle." His voice is deep and swirling with the promise of pure animalistic sex.

Again, her core throbs with anticipation.

"Do you think you can handle it?" he asks her.

She licks her lips and nods her head yes, her eyes still locked on his.

 _This is going to be so good_ she thinks to herself.

* * *

 _As always, thanks for reading and don't forget to **follow** and **review**!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

That is all the permission he needs. He practically lunges at her. One of his hands reaches out and grabs her by the back of her neck, roughly pulling her lips to his. She moans into his mouth when he shoves his tongue down her throat. The kiss is raw and purely carnal.

His other hand pulls up her shirt and he breaks apart from her for just a moment to rid her body of it. She reaches up and grabs hold of the hair on the back of his head, needing to pull on something for some reason. A low growl rumbles in his chest when she tugs harder on his hair.

He pulls away and grabs her hips, spinning her around. One hand then moves to the dip in between her shoulder blades and pushes her top half down on the bed. She's now bent over for him, her arms and hair splayed out beside her body.

His hands leave her and she feels him rid himself of sweatpants. His cock flies out and hits her right ass cheek with a slapping sound. The heaviness of it reminds her of how long and thick he is and her pussy clenches once more in anticipation of him shoving into her, making her feel so incredibly full.

"Do you need my help getting wet?" he asks, his voice low and seductive. He reaches down and she feels his fingers dip into her folds from behind. He chuckles when he realizes just how absurdly wet she already is. "That's my girl." He says, beginning to rub his engorged head in her juices.

She moans and rolls her hips to his cock as he wets himself. "Don't worry. I can't hold back much longer." He gruffs out, grabbing her hips. She feels him prod her entrance only a moment before he slams into her.

Her walls clench tightly in response and Clary is unable to stop the luxurious moan that escapes her mouth at the blissful sensation. Her fingers dig into his sheets as she prepares herself for him.

He grunts and his grip tightens on her hips before he pulls back out and slams forcefully into her again. "Fuck. Your pussy is so fucking perfect."

"Mmmnnnngggghhh." Is the only thing she's able to vocalize, all rational thoughts and ability to form words escaping her. She's never been so damn turned on.

The next thing that happens is he starts to move with that superhuman speed and force of his that has her eyes rolling back and her seeing nothing but stars. A continuous wail pushes its way from her throat as blinding pleasure racks her small body.

"That's right. Scream for me." He says through heavy pants and the sound of their skin slapping violently together. There is a slight wet sloshing from her soaking pussy that is erotic and dirty at the same time.

"Jon…a...than!" she screams, her peak rising incredibly fast. "I'm gonna…" She cums excruciatingly hard, her legs shaking uncontrollably as waves of undiluted pleasure course through her body. She throws her head back and feels Jonathan grab some of her hair, using it to pull her impossibly harder into him.

This action along with her simultaneous orgasm is one of the most erotic moments of her life. Feeling his hand grip her hip and hair and pull her to him so he can slam his long, thick cock into her is euphoric.

"You're squeezing my cock so hard, baby!" Jonathan shouts just before he cums deep inside of her. His movement becomes jerky and he screams out stunted shouts of ecstasy. She's still orgasming by the time he finishes, the final clenches of her pussy walls milking every bit of cum from Jonathan's cock.

He pulls out of her, stepping away and breathing heavily. She pulls all of her strength together and rolls over before sitting up on the side of the bed. "I'll never get tired of you." She tells him, looking up into his eyes.

"And I'll never have enough of you." He says in response, his eyes as serious as hers.

* * *

It's an hour and a half till her interview and after a few calls from Valentine, Jonathan is bringing her back to his place. She needs to take a shower and rid herself of the smell of cum coming from her pussy. Jonathan fucked her two more times and now her pussy is throbbing from so much action and she loves it. She'll gladly take the price of the discomfort for the best sex she's ever had.

On the drive back, they held hands and laughed and talked about anything and everything, her heart fluttering every time he would take his eyes off of the road to look at her. When they pull up in the driveway, she leans over and kisses him once more before hopping out of the car.

They're both still smiling when they walk in the front door and find Valentine waiting for them. "I'm glad Jonathan told me you were staying with him last night or I would have been really worried." he says with a smile, pulling Clary into a side hug.

"It was easier for her to stay with me because I was so much closer to the club and it was late."

"You two also look like you're getting along better." Valentine remarks, looking between them.

"It turns out that he didn't want me to go with him last night because he thought his friends would try to sleep with me." Clary supplies.

"And I was way too right for my own comfort." Jonathan says seriously, a look of anger deep in his eyes. "She was like an injured gazelle being circled by starving lions."

"Really?" Valentine says with concern.

"Yes. Sebastian and Magnus have texted asking for her number while Jace showed up this morning at my place with flowers."

Valentine raises his brows, turning to Clary. "You got Jace Herondale to buy flowers?"

"I didn't get him to do anything." Clary says holding her hands up. "I honestly did nothing to inspire any of this."

"I don't like the sound of that." Valentine says.

"Neither do I but I knew it would happen. That's why I was such an ass."

"And I've decided to forgive him." Clary says looking to him. "But next time, don't drag me out of the club by my wrist."

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't stand hearing what the guys were saying about you and allow them to look at you like they were. If I hadn't drug you out when I did, I would probably be in jail right now for assault."

"You're being ridiculous. It wasn't that bad." Clary says, rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm with your brother." Valentine says. "I'm glad he got you out of there if he friends were acting like that." He looks thoughtful for a moment before he asks, "Do you have pepper spray to carry around with you?"

"Oh. My. Gosh." She says lowly. "I've lived in New York my whole life and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She reaches into her clutch and pulls out a flip knife and whips it open with expertise. "Mom made me take self-defense classes for a year and then I have a friend who's really into Larping. He showed me a lot of ways to use the knife."

"What the hell is larping?" Both men say in perfect unison.

She breaks out into laughter. "My best friend is a huge nerd. He dresses up in mid-evil like costumes and plays a sort of live-action war game with swords and stuff like that. He also happens to be a two-time black belt. He used to get picked on… a lot. His mother made him learn jujitsu to protect himself."

"Gee, I wonder why he got picked on." Jonathan says dryly. Clary narrows her eyes at Jonathan and moves ninja fast to land a kidney punch in his back. "OUCH!" he shouts. "You're freakishly strong _and_ you've got such bony little hands."

"You see?" she says, looking to Valentine, "I can take care of myself."

"Okay. I believe you." He replies, laughing with amusement at Jonathan as he rubs his back and grimaces.

Clary pulls out her phone and checks the time. "I've really got to go get ready. I've got an hour to get ready before I have to leave and I want to run through my portfolio one more time before I leave."

She smiles at the two men before she hurries upstairs to the room she's staying in. She showers and readies herself, putting on a pair of black slacks and a dark purple blouse that offsets her hair and pale skin beautifully.

She runs through her portfolio one more time and grabs her bag of sketch materials just in case the potential client wants a demonstration. She hopes this job pans out because not only would it be one of her highest paying jobs, it would give her a reason to spend time here in Boston with Jonathan.

One more check of her phone tells her it's time to go and she grabs the keys to her car. As she is climbing down the stairs, Jonathan appears at the bottom with a warm smile. "I'm assuming you have no idea where you are going." He quirks one brow at her.

"I have the address right here." She holds up her phone and shows him. "I also have a GPS."

"And I know exactly where that is." Jonathan says. "Why don't I just drive you?"

Valentine appears then, holding a bowl of ice cream. "That's a great idea. I'd feel better if you had Jonathan with you in case whoever this client is is a creep."

She huffs out a breath of air, feigning annoyance. "Since I don't have time to argue…fine. But we need to hurry."

Jonathan smiles triumphantly and gives her a salute as he snaps his heels together. "Yes, ma'am."

Clary rolls her eyes and smiles as she moves towards the door and Jonathan follows. Once they are in the car, he grabs her hand. "So, now that I have you to myself again, do you want to get dinner afterward? I know a phenomenal Thai place that is a hole in the wall in downtown."

"That sounds great." She replies, lifting his hand that is in hers and kissing it. Fifteen minutes later and a kiss involving tongue, she hops out of the car to walk up to the door of a ridiculous mansion.

An hour later, she walks out with a mischievous smirk on her pink lips. Jonathan sees her coming and leans over and pushes the door open for her. "So? How did it go?"

"Well, I got the job." She says with a wide smile.

"That's great, baby. Congratulations!" he says, leaning over and kissing her briefly on the lips.

When he pulls back, her face is flaming red and she's rolled her lips inward, biting them. "What's the matter?" he asks her.

"Start driving and I'll tell you."

He puts the car in drive and starts to move down the driveway. "It's going to be the best paying job I've ever had….but that's because of the size and context of the painting."

"Okaaay." He says hesitantly.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone this…but I'll die if I don't tell _someone_." She turns her body to him and bites her lip once more before speaking. "He wants a 7-foot tall depiction of him and his wife, in the throes of passion in a sex swing….while he's wearing a horse mask and she wears a sexy gladiator outfit with the backdrop of the Coliseum. He said they'll hang it in their sex room….which is where I'll be painting it. He said that he wants to be conquered and ridden by his wife wearing a strap-on and since they've both always been enthralled by Roman history, the storyline makes sense."

Jonathan pulls the car to a stop at the end of the driveway and slowly turns to her, his face frozen in shock. A few seconds pass before his eyes widen and then he starts to laugh. "Oh. My. Word." He says pointedly as he pulls onto the street. "They sound like a good time. You should have invited them to dinner with us."

Clary can't contain the burst of laughter that escapes her lips at his statement. "I should have, shouldn't I?" she responds, doubling over in hysterics.

After dinner, they made a quick stop at Jonathan's apartment so he could grab some clothes. He's going to stay the night at Valentine's. He kept texting Jonathan and Clary saying that he wanted to hang out and watch a movie with them at home. Jonathan has stuff in his room there, but it's not much and he wanted options in clothing, especially underwear.

When they get to Valentine's place, both of them go upstairs and get changed. Clary puts on some short cotton shorts and an old baggy sweater whose neck is ripped, the sweater falling off one of her shoulders and exposing the skin there. Jonathan shows up in the media room with his father and two buckets of popcorn wearing simple sweatpants and a wife beater.

She licks her lips at the sight of him. He's just so damn sexy.

They decide to watch Django after they found out Valentine hadn't seen it. Jonathan sits on the couch and Clary joins him while Valentine sits in a well-worn recliner.

Thankfully, there is a blanket on the back of the couch that Jonathan pulls over them when they finish their popcorn. He takes her hand under the blanket and it makes her heart soar. If only she weren't so tired from not sleeping last night…

She wakes up to Jonathan laughing lightly and saying her name. Opening her eyes, she sees that she is resting on his side, her head on his shoulder and his body spreading warmth through her. Blinking away sleep, she sees the television is turned off and upon further inspection, she sees that Valentine is nowhere to be seen.

"He just left to go to bed. I told him I'd wake you up and help you get in bed." Jonathan tells her, knowing what she was looking for.

She closes her eyes and snuggles closer to him and pouts her lips. "But I'm so comfortable." She whines.

"But you'd be much more comfortable in bed."

"Only if you're in it with me." She replies, wrapping herself around his muscular arm.

"That sounds risky." He remarks with a dangerous tone.

"Are you chicken?" she challenges.

"Psshh." He says, maneuvering quickly and scooping her up into his arms. She giggles wildly as he starts walking upstairs in the direction of her room. "Shhh. My dad's a light sleeper."

"Then I guess I shouldn't do this." She whispers as she leans up in his arms and drags her tongue up his neck under his ear, an action that she's figured out makes him lose control.

He growls lowly at her and smacks her ass. "You are being very bad. Do I need to punish you?" He whispers as he reaches her room. He opens the door and sets her down inside the room, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"What are you doing?" she asks him. "We could get caught."

"I'm punishing you." He says lowly back to her, his eyes turning predatory. "I'm going to fuck you and you won't be allowed to make a sound. We wouldn't want to get caught, now would we?"

"Jon." She says in admonishment although her inner bad girl is screaming with joy and excitement. "We can't."

"But we are." He starts to walk slowly to her and she starts to back away from his hungry eyes, knowing that she won't say no to him.

* * *

 _As always, thanks a billion for reading and don't forget to **follow** and **review**! I now promise to have a sex scene in every chapter. Smut, smut, and more smut._

 _But I am not sure when the next chapter will be out. I've started school (college) at my old age and I don't have a lot of time to write. I will do my best to update one to two times a month. Thanks again and please don't give up on me or this story._


	6. Chapter 6

_Let's pick up where we left off..._

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

 _"But we are." He starts to walk slowly to her and she starts to back away from his hungry eyes, knowing that she won't say no to him._

"Where is Valentine's room?" she asks.

"He's two doors down and across the hall." He answers her. "And he likes to sleep with his door cracked. It's an old habit of his when I was going through my rebellious phase and sneaking out constantly."

"Oh. So you were a bad boy then?" she says, her voice conveying a double meaning.

"You have no idea." He responds, pulling his shirt over his head as he painstakingly advances on her. "I was arrested twice for breaking and entering when I was sixteen."

The memory of him pulling out something and picking the lock of the storage closet at the club comes back to her. "Is that why you could pick that lock at the club?"

"That ability has certainly come in handy more than once." He comes to a stop in front of her, letting his imposing size make her feel small and frail and feminine against him.

"Oh, my. You really are a bad boy."

"Yes I am, but right now, you are the one that needs to be punished. You teased me when I was unable to do anything back to you."

"And your plan is to fuck me? That doesn't sound like a punishment at all." She smirks at him and then bites the inside of her cheek.

"It will be when you can't make a sound while I'm giving you an orgasm."

She shivers at his heated words as he reaches the bottom of her shirt and pulls it swiftly over her head. Then it's like a flip is switched. They begin clawing at each other, her hands grabbing at his taught muscles while he grabs at the fleshy parts of her body while simultaneously trying to take her clothes off.

Within seconds, they are both naked and she is practically trying to climb up his body. He reaches down and grabs the tops of her thighs, lifting her up as she wraps her legs as far as she can around his waist. Their mouths never part as he carries her over to a bare spot on the wall by the adjoining bathroom door.

When the cold wall comes into contact with the warm skin of her back, she lets out a startled squeak.

"Shhh." He says pulling back away from her lips. "Don't make me have to punish you for being too loud."

"But what if I like your punishments and want more of them?"

"Then I guess we'll never leave this room again."

"I wouldn't mind that." She says with a smile and he smiles back just as he leans back into her and attacks her neck with light nibbles and licks. She cranes her head back, encouraging him to continue as she sighs with satisfaction.

Her hand moves to tug on his hair while his cock starts to prod against her ass cheeks. She wiggles a little and lowers herself along the wall to where he is now poking at her wet entrance. "I love how wet you get for me." He gruffs out in a ragged whisper.

"I'm always wet when you're near."

His fingers dig into her ass cheeks as his eyes darken, lowering her onto his awaiting cock. She sighs with satisfaction and closes her eyes, letting her head fall back onto the wall. He leans forward and kisses her neck as his hips pull back and then slowly push forward again, sinking to the hilt of his engorged member.

She wraps her arms around his neck and uses the leverage to help him hold her up while he presses her into the wall. His hips start to move faster causing Clary to bite her lip in an effort not to moan. She leans forward and presses her lips against his left shoulder where his tattoo is and she can't help but bite it gently. It's like it's always begging to be bitten by her. It's just soooo damn sexy.

She then drags her tongue over the reddened skin to soothe it before licking lightly up his neck and dragging her tongue along the length of his ear. He moans quietly as his thrusts get harder. She squeaks twice with the thrusts earning an admonishment from Jonathan. "Shhhh."

"I can't help it." She whispers.

"Am I going to have to gag you?" he asks questioningly.

"Only if it's with your cock." She whispers huskily in his ear and he literally growls at her. Suddenly he pulls out of her and sets her down. She barely has time to pout up at him before he spins her around and pushes her into a bending position, her fingers touching the floor.

She rises up on the tips of her toes and he slides into her from behind, gripping her hips.

He doesn't hold back then as he starts to pound into her mercilessly, the sound of their slapping skin filling the still quietness of the room. His balls smack into her clit with every thrust, adding to her pleasure.

"Jonathan." She moans out as quiet as she possibly can. She's bent completely in half and every time his length slides all the way inside of her, she feels like he's poking her spine. It's _fucking amazing_.

"Shhh, Clary, or else I'm going to have to punish you further."

"Nnnnggghhh." She moans out, unable to stop herself.

"Alright. You asked for it." He says, pulling out of her. She stands up and turns around only to have him kiss her passionately, his wet cock poking her in the stomach. He wraps his arms tightly around her body and then one of his legs sweeps under both of hers, knocking them from under her.

She doesn't know how he does it but when another second passes, she finds that she has somehow been gently laid on the floor under him. "You're so fucking smooth." She says with her eyes wide and a chuckle on her lips. "How did you do that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He says innocently just as he slips into her again. Of course, she moans a little too loud when the ridge around his thick head scrapes across her g-spot upon entrance.

His large hand comes up and covers her mouth then, burying the other moan that starts to come out. "I'm going to need you to be quiet, baby. Your moans not only turn me on, they attract attention. Since you've proven you just can't help yourself, my hand is going to have to stay here. Do you understand?

His forceful and decisive action is such a turn on for her. She likes to be ordered around just as much as she likes to order others around. She grins under his hand and nods her head, her eyes turning hooded as his eyes turn sinfully wicked. "Good girl." He whispers gruffly.

He holds himself up onto his elbows while her legs wrap around his waist. He pulls back and when he pushes into her again, she squeezes her leg muscles, causing him to slam into her harder and deeper. This time, it's him who moans loudly, his eyes rolling back before closing.

She smiles diabolically under his hand.

He halts his movement for a moment while he throbs inside of her, his jaw clenching with his effort to remain still and not cum yet. When his eyes open again, they are dangerous and full of the promise of retaliation in the most glorious way.

She prepares herself for what she knows is about to happen.

He pulls all of the way out of her and then plows back into her, making her skin pull against the large thick rug over the wood floors. A deep moan in her throat tries to force its way out of her then and is prevented by him repeating the motion, causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

Her legs tighten their hold around him and then they are moving in perfect sync with each other. He sighs shakily, the ecstasy he's feeling from her pussy written all over his beautiful face. His pace picks up some, his eyes slowly closing as she starts to thrust her hips upwards every time he comes down on her. "For fuck's sake, your pussy is so damn glorious." He whispers in her ear.

Her hands that are wrapped around him flex at his words, her fingernails digging into the soft, yet hard muscled skin of his back. She loves marking him, letting the world know that she's been there, claiming him as her own. That's when she starts to feel her peak coming and coming fast.

 _He just turns her on so fucking much._

She rolls her hips, letting him know she wants it faster, harder. He takes her cue and fucks her harder, faster, deeper, making her moan continuously under Jonathan's hand. "Shhhh." He says and leans up a little to look at her.

One look into his face and she can see how much he's struggling to hold out for her. Their slapping skin is like a countdown for her. Five, four, three, two, one, and she's cumming around him.

She bites her tongue to keep herself from screaming, her eyes closing against the onslaught of her intense orgasm. Her body convulses with its release, her muscles contracting with each powerful wave of pleasure that radiates from her core.

She forces her eyes open just in time to lock eyes with him as his own orgasm starts, his jaw clenching hard with his effort to stay quiet as to not wake up Valentine.

He grunts lowly, deep in his throat as his face turns red, his hips haltingly pushing himself in and out of her in tiny spurts. She feels him throb inside of her as he releases his cum into the depths of her pussy. His hips push into her involuntarily a few more times before he's able to open his eyes again.

They are alight with pure bliss and undiluted lust mixed with what she would best describe as adoration. Her heart flutters in her chest at his look.

They hold each other's gaze for a long while, something big and meaningful happening as they stare at one another. He removes his hand from her mouth and then slowly leans down, kissing her soft and flushed lips sweetly, slowly, her hand moving to his face to cup his cheek.

When he pulls back, he gulps before saying, "I'm in way too deep with you."

Her heart jumps into her throat. "I'm in way too deep with you too. I also know that what I want and feel versus what I should feel and want are two completely different things. It's not fair that we met before we knew. It was too late by then."

"I feel the same way." He replies softly. "You're everything I've ever wanted."

She huffs out an unamused laugh. "I guess in a really fucked up way, it makes sense. Us, I mean."

He furrows his brows at her in question. "I just mean…I'm so much like my mom and you're so much like your dad and they fell in love. It's almost like we're repeating history."

"I never thought about it like that." He says with his own unamused laugh, looking away from her and rolling out of her, moving to lay beside her on the floor and pulling her into his side. She snuggles into him, resting her head on his chest. "But what I really want to talk about is when you said that they _fell in love_ and we are just repeating history."

She doesn't tense, doesn't flinch, doesn't freak out when he points this out. Instead, she takes a deep breath and says, "That's what is happening, isn't it?"

She feels his head turn to her, his cheek pressing against her forehead. "Yeah. I guess it is."

He stays the night in her room, sleeping naked together and sneaking out before Valentine wakes up after a steamy make-out session.

After a long shower and pulling her hair up into a bun, she makes her way downstairs in a pair of jeans and a dark green V-neck t-shirt. Valentine made an incredible breakfast that they all share, Jonathan already showered and downstairs when she gets there.

The conversation is light and flows easily with lots of laughter. Valentine looks beyond happy that Jonathan and she are getting along wonderfully after their perceived rocky start a few days earlier. When he suggests that they all eat lunch together before she has to drive back, they both deflect, already having made plans to have a lunch date with each other.

She goes back up to her room and packs her suitcase, already anticipating coming back in two weeks to start the job she got yesterday. When she makes it downstairs, Jonathan has already gone back to his place to wait for her.

As Valentine walks her out to her car and is putting her suitcase into her trunk, he tells her, "Jace called me yesterday and asked me for your number." Her eyes widen slightly in surprise. "I hope it's okay, but, I gave him your number. He sounded really taken with you, wouldn't take no for an answer. Said that Jonathan couldn't know because he'd blow a gasket."

She stays quiet for a moment, processing what he said.

"Is it okay?" Valentine asks nervously. "He told me that the two of you connected Friday night and that you kissed before Jonathan flipped out and dragged you away. Said that Jonathan never left you alone with him and that…."

"It's okay." She tells him to stop his rambling.

"Is it really?" he asks.

She sighs. "Yeah, it's fine. I told him we'd be friends and friends have each other's phone numbers."

"Are you sure?" He looks really worried and she kind of feels bad for him.

"Yeah. I'm sure. If Jonathan hadn't happened, I probably would have given him my number myself." She says honestly. She was really liking him until…well, until Jonathan manned up. "But I should probably tell Jonathan myself."

"I just don't understand what changed in him," Valentine remarks scratching the back of his neck. "It's like his big protective brother switch flipped on all of a sudden and with the fury of the sun."

Knowing the real reason why Jonathan started acting like this, Clary just decides to shrug her shoulders. She turns and gets into her car and rolls down the window. "I guess I'll see you in a couple of weeks. I hope I'm not too much of a burden for the few weeks I'll be here. I'll even stay at Jonathan's a little so I don't intrude too much."

"Clary, you're being ridiculous." He says with a sigh. "You're my daughter and this is your house just as much as it is Jonathan's and mine. In fact," He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keys and takes one off the keyring. "Here. This can be your key to the house. I've got extras in the junk drawer inside and I'll text you the code to the alarm system."

Clary opens up her mouth to protest but he levels his eyes at her. "I'm not taking no for an answer." He says sternly.

After a brief stare down, she sighs and takes the key from him and drives off.

Pulling up to Jonathan's apartment building, she pulls into the space beside his for his guests and sees him waiting by his car. She smiles at him as she gets out. He hurries over to her and gives her a brief kiss before opening her car door for her.

Lunch goes well, both Clary and Jonathan flirting and laughing, sharing little stolen kisses with one another. Her heart falls when she sees that she really has to leave. Traffic is going to be bad and she wants to make it back in time to cram for a test she has tomorrow in her Oils Techniques class.

After a heated make-out session in the back of his car, him fingering her till she came and ruined another pair of panties, she drives off feeling especially forlorn, not knowing what exactly will happen next. They never talked about it but she knows that it's definitely not over between them. He broke up with his girlfriend for her and she turned down a perfectly suitable man. She's not stupid. She knows that it can't go on forever, but at this point, her heart won't let her stop. At least, for now, it won't.

In fact, if she was completely honest, she'd admit that she is afraid that she is in love with him. It's reckless and stupid yet exciting and wonderful at the same time. And _wrong_ …

"You know what? Just don't think about it." She says to herself in the quiet of her car. "Just….let it be what it is for now and worry about everything else later." She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as she pushes that thought deep into the recesses of her brain.

Deep down, she knows that what she just told herself is a cop-out, but she's gotten onto the "denial train" going full speed and as of now, there is no emergency brake for her to pull. At least not one that her heart will let her pull.

"I might as well enjoy the ride." She says, speaking to herself again, forcing her rational thoughts that are screaming at her to put a stop to everything to shut up and move to the back of her head.

The state of denial seems like a nice place to visit and stay for a while.

* * *

 _As always, thanks for reading and don't forget to **follow** and **review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER…..**

His deep voice reverberates in her ears through her earbuds that are tucked neatly into her ears. "Yes. That's it. Just like that." She sighs heavily and opens her eyes.

Jonathan is on her laptop screen, naked, sitting on his couch while holding his cock in his hand. His abs and biceps are rippling as he strokes himself. She rolls onto her back on her bed, one hand holding her vibrating bullet to her clit while the other hand has fingers shoved deep into her tight pussy.

"Jonathan." She moans as quietly as she can. Izzy is home and she does _not_ need to know what she is doing in her room right now.

"Move your fingers faster." He commands her.

Her eyes close again as she speeds up her fingers inside of her, just barely reaching her g-spot to try and coax out her elusive orgasm.

Her body convulses once with pleasure. "Oh fuck, baby. You're so fucking hot." Jonathan says to her. "You want my cock, don't you?"

"Yessss."

"You want my rock-solid cock, slamming into your tight pussy, making you scream."

"Yesss." She says, her bullet hitting her sweet spot on her clit. She convulses again.

"You're such dirty, bad girl, touching yourself like that."

She opens her eyes and looks back to her screen. Jonathan is fisting his cock harder, his strokes becoming less rhythmic. She sees his pre-cum glistening as it slides out of the tip of his pink head. "I want to lick the cum off your head right now." She says huskily to him. She licks her lips, imagining how good he tastes on her tongue. "I want to suck that huge cock of yours, slamming you deep into my mouth."

"I want to lick that sweet pussy, tasting your perfection. Licking up every bit of your wetness." He licks his lips, his eyes slipping closed for a moment with a lazy smile. "I can taste it still."

"Mmmm." She moans. "I want your cock so fucking bad."

"What would you do with it?"

"I'd lick you from the base to the tip, wrap my hand around you before wrapping my lips around your cock and sucking on you."

"Then what?" he asks, his shaky breath making him even sexier.

"I'd shove you as far as you could go down my throat, gagging myself on you while my hand stroked your hard shaft."

"Fuck, Clary." He says. He shudders, his pumping hand faltering with her words. "I want you so bad."

She moves her hand faster inside of her, thrusting it harder. Her eyes close with pleasure. She feels her peak coming, starting to stretch out from her core like little fingers of lightning inside of her. "Jonathan. Fuck, baby. Fuck me. I'm so fucking close."

"Faster, harder baby." She opens her eyes to watch him, the sight of his pre-cum pouring out of him, pushing her closer to her orgasm. She can't help but lick her lips, wishing she could lick it off of him. Her breasts start to heave up and down with her harsh breaths as her stomach muscles start to shake.

"Your tits are so hot." He says ruggedly.

"Cum for me." She says to him. "Cum, baby. I want it so bad."

"You want my cum?"

"More than anything."

His eyes close and his body tenses beautifully. She's almost reached her peak and when his orgasm rushes through him and his cum shoots out of his head forcefully, landing on his chest. That does it for her. The sight pushes her over her edge. She bites down on her lip to try and stay quiet as she orgasms. She starts to shake with waves of pleasure, her clit throbbing under her bullet and her walls squeezing her fingers inside of her. "Jon." She sighs as quietly as she can.

The sight of Jonathan milking his cock is so erotic to her. As she comes down from her high, breathing heavily, she rolls towards her laptop. His skin is flushed red while he takes deep breaths to calm himself. "You're so damn sexy, baby." She tells him.

One side of his mouth pulls up into a soft smile. "Not as sexy as you. You're so hot when you play with yourself."

Her eyes travel down to the cum all over his chest. "I wish I could lick that off your chest." She says hungrily.

"Me too." He says with emphasis. "Heaven knows I wish you were here with me to lick it off."

"I'll have to do that next time I see you." Her voice is sad and forlorn.

"No, you won't," he replies. She furrows her brows in confusion. "I want to cum down your throat instead."

His words send a thrill through her. "I like that better too." She says with a wicked smile. "Just one more week."

He sighs heavily, his head falling back onto his couch. "That's too long." He grabs a towel next to him and starts to clean himself up.

"I know."

"I'm not going to want you to stay with my dad."

"I know."

"I want you with me, in my bed every night, moaning my name under me."

"I know," she says. "I want it too. But there are ways around it. You could always stay at Valentine's the nights I did. I mean, you told him that we are like best friends now."

"Yeah, I did." He says. "He's thrilled about that."

"Then let's use that to our advantage." She says with a smirk. "We would have to be quiet though."

He looks at her with a dangerous glint in his eye. "Then I'll have to tape your mouth shut. You're insanely vocal when we fuck."

"I can't help it." She says with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's all your fault. If you didn't have a magic cock, then it wouldn't be a problem. And anyway, it's not like you're all that quiet when I ride you."

"Well if you didn't have a magic pussy, then it wouldn't be a problem." He says, mimicking her words back to her.

They both smile and laugh lightly. She stares into his eyes on the computer screen and reaches out to caress where his face is on the monitor. "Maybe I could drive up a night earlier. I have my last final that day and I was going to come home to pack and sleep but if I pack earlier, I could drive up that night and stay the night with you."

"You won't be too tired to drive?" he asks her sounding worried.

"Not if I plan things right. I'll have to cancel on Izzy because she wanted to go out to celebrate that night but I see her every day. The chance to spend more time with you…I want that more than a night out with her. We can celebrate when I get back."

A huge smile spreads across his face. "Baby, that sounds so perfect. If you get here early enough, I could take you on a proper date."

"I like the sound of that." Those three little words pop into her head again and she has to bite her tongue so they won't slip out of her mouth.

"Hey, Clary!" Izzy shouts, banging on the other side of her door. "Quit finger banging yourself and come help me figure out what to wear for this date."

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Jonathan asks.

Clary blushes profusely and covers her face for a moment with her hands. "Yes, she did just say that. I guess I wasn't being as quiet as I thought I was."

"No, the hell you weren't!" Izzy shouts back. "Get off the phone with your mystery man you think I don't know exists and come help me."

"Fuck me." Clary groans out as Jonathan starts to laugh. "You had better put some clothes on and go see what she wants before she knocks down your door."

"Alright." She says. She sits up and looks down at the computer. "I'll talk to you later."

"I can't wait." He replies. She bites her tongue, once again, so she won't let those three words slip out and closes her laptop.

She throws on the Weezer shirt she stole from Jonathan and some shorts and heads out of her room as she pulls her sex hair up into a messy bun.

"It's about fucking time," Izzy says with a tiny smirk. "I thought you were never going to cum. All I kept hearing was your tiny little moans and whimpers."

"Jeez, Izzy. Don't you have anything better to do than listen in on me?"

"I do." Izzy looks pointedly at a pile of books in front of her on the desk by the front door. "I _was_ trying to study before all the moaning started. You know I have to have quiet when I study and my noise canceling headphones quit working a few days ago. When I realized that you weren't going to stop anytime soon, I went to my room to look for an outfit and you know how paper thin our walls are."

"Okay, I get the picture." Clary says with some blush on her cheeks.

"You know, you're not as sneaky as you think you are," Izzy tells her, eyeing her shirt. "First you come back from Boston with some guy's shirt that you won't take off and then you are always sneaking off when you get a text or your phone rings. What I don't understand is why you haven't told me about whoever this guy is."

Looking at Izzy now, Clary can see just how hurt she is about this. "Izzy…" Clary says her name in apology. "It's….complicated. We're just fucking and….it's one of my brother's friends and I don't want him to find out. I haven't told you because it's nothing that important. We are going to be sneaking around when I go to Boston next week and I didn't want to bring you into me lying to my dad, mom, and brother."

"But I see the way your face lights up when you get a new text." Izzy points out. "That's not the look of someone who's just fucking around."

"I think you might be misunderstanding those looks," Clary tells her. "Jonathan and I have also been getting really close. He's like my new best friend and…this may sound stupid but….I didn't tell you because I was worried that you might be mad at me for it. That you might feel like I was trying to replace you or something."

"That's absurd," Izzy says. "I would never be jealous of the relationship with your brother. I'm glad that the two of you are getting really close. You know how close I am with Alec and I think it's great that you could possibly have that with Jonathan."

"I know. I know I'm just being crazy but I'm just still trying to figure out how to handle all of this. It can be really overwhelming at times."

"And that's why you need to tell me things and keep me in the loop," Izzy says, grabbing her hands and rubbing her thumbs along the backs of them. "You can start by telling me about this mystery man that you've been having phone sex with."

Clary blushes and shakes her head. "Like I said, he's just one of Jonathan's friends and it's not a big deal. He's a great fuck but that's all he can be. It will be over by the time I come back from Boston."

Izzy narrows her eyes at Clary, studying her face for a moment before shrugging and turning to go to her room. She hates lying to her best friend, she truly does, but she can't exactly tell her the truth. "If you say so, Clary." She says. "But first, you need to help me pick out an outfit."

"So, it's officially over between you and Simon?" she asks her.

"Yes," Izzy says with a little sadness. "He was just too fucking clingy. When he started to show up everywhere I went, that was it. I can't have him following me around like a lost puppy. I need my space. I'm an independent woman."

"Yeah. He gave me the creeps too." Clary admits, following her to her closet. "When he showed up at that dinner we had with Kyle and he wouldn't stop glaring at him, I was praying you would dump him. I've known Kyle my whole life and you've known him for ten years and when Simon started spouting that he was sure Kyle wanted to fuck you…."

"Like I said. He's crazy insecure and clingy and I can't have that." Izzy says with a wave of her hand. She reaches into her closet and pulls out a black and purple dress. "What about this?"

"I think that's perfect." Clary says with a smile.

 **ONE WEEK LATER…**

"I'm leaving right now." Clary says into her phone. There is a huge smile on her face. "I'm a little tired but I should be there around six if the traffic isn't too bad." She gets into her car after shoving all of her luggage and art supplies into the trunk.

"I'm so excited," Jonathan replies. "I can't wait to see you. It feels like it's been an eternity since I've seen you."

"I know how you feel." Clary backs out of her space and almost squeals the tires on the pavement as she takes off towards Boston. "Where are you taking me tonight?"

"Nope. Not telling you." He quips back. "I told you it was a surprise."

"Ugh." She groans. "But I _need_ to know."

"No, you don't. What you need is to get here fast so I can kiss your lips….among other things."

"Mmmm. Don't you get started on that or I'm going to have to pull over and rub one out." She says.

"As hot as that would be, the next orgasm you have is one that I personally have caused you to have. Not one that you gave yourself."

"I know," she whines. "I don't think I'm going to be able to let you sleep much tonight. In fact, your neighbors might call the cops on us to make a noise complaint."

He laughs into the phone. "I like the sound of that."

There is a noise and a voice coming from Jonathan's end of the line and then some mumbled words away from the phone. "Baby, I've got to go. I have to finish up a few things before I can leave work."

"Okay. Call me when you leave."

"I will. I can't wait till six."

"Me either. Bye, babe."

"Bye, love." He says and then hangs up. Her heart jumps into her chest. He's been calling her 'love' for a few days and it makes her heart pitter-patter when he says it. He could mean nothing by it or he could mean what she hopes he means.

She's in love with him and is praying that he loves her too and that is the real reason why he calls her 'love'.

After this time apart, talking on the phone with him and texting him, she can't deny it any longer and had admitted to herself not long after she left that she is in love with her very hot and sexy big brother.

It's an unbearably fucked-up situation but it's their own little fucked-up situation that is solely her's and Jonathan's. He's just as fucked-up as she is and they are great together in their own right. In her eyes, it's a perfect yet twisted pairing and she has no control over it. _She is in love with him_. She knows that it will eventually end in heartbreak but she is going to try her best to stop it from happening for as long as she can.

But until then, she's going to go on a date with him and then take him back to his place where she is going to fuck him and his giant cock till he can't see straight.

Luckily, she arrives five minutes early to Jonathan's. She texted him and he said that he was in the shower and to let herself up and that he'd leave the door open for her. She heaved her heavy luggage out of her trunk and up to his apartment. After running her fingers through her hair and smelling her breath to make sure it doesn't smell like the French onion chips she ate while driving, she turns the knob and opens the door…and her mouth falls open.

The curtains along the windows of the back of the apartment are pulled tightly shut, making his apartment as dark as night. She looks down to see lit candles marking the path into his living room and red rose petals scattered all over the floor.

She doesn't see Jonathan yet but the sight of what he'd done is almost too much for her. A lone tear slips from her eyes and she wipes it away before moving into the apartment, dragging her luggage behind her before shutting the door.

Moving further into his place, she comes to the end of the small foyer where it opens up and sees Jonathan standing by a table that is set for two. He's smiling beautifully at her. The black button up shirt and black slim trousers along with his perfectly coiffed hair has her momentarily stunned. He's so damn gorgeous it almost hurts her to look at him. "Jonathan," she says.

"Hey, love." He says back to her with a huge warm smile. "I wanted to take you to dinner but I figured after your long day, staying in would probably be preferable."

"Jonathan. This is…just…you're so incredible. This is so beautiful."

"I did it for you, baby." He says back. "I wanted to give you something special."

"Jonathan." She smiles back at him. Not another second passes before she is sprinting the short distance to him. She launches herself into his arms and he picks her up, her feet dangling a solid six inches from the ground.

She brings her mouth to his and kisses him hard. She moans as he cups her head with one hand and shoves his tongue in her mouth. "I've missed you so much." He tells her when he pulls back for a breath. "These past two weeks, not being able to touch you, kiss you, were torture."

"I know," she says back. "I felt like that too." She presses her lips to his again and tightens her hold around his neck. "God, you smell so good." She groans.

He chuckles a little before pulling back to look at her. "And you taste like French onion chips."

She smiles brightly and laughs. "Dammit. I was hoping that would be gone by now."

"No such luck. I just hope they didn't ruin your appetite." He says as he lowers her back to her feet. "I can't cook for shit but I can order out a five-course meal and have it delivered like a damn pro."

Once again, she laughs loudly and looks to the kitchen where she sees some delivery boxes from what looks like a fancy restaurant. "Sit." He tells her. "Let me put the food on some plates."

She looks down at her t-shirt and shorts ensemble and then back up to him. "But I look so rough and you look so…." Her eyes travel down and then back up his body. "….hot and sexy and are dressed perfectly."

"Clary, you could be wearing a plastic bag and I would still think you were the sexiest thing this side of the Mississippi. You look very hot in those short shorts you're wearing." His eyes move to her legs and he bites his lip.

"If I promise not to be more than five minutes, can I change? I brought a dress from Izzy's closet and most of her stuff only covers the bare minimum. I promise you'll like it. I won't even fix my hair or my makeup."

"That's because your hair and makeup are perfectly fine." He huffs out a defeated breath when she sticks out her bottom lip in a pout. "Go change if you really feel uncomfortable."

Her face quickly morphs and she is smiling hugely at him. "You won't regret it." She squeals as she runs to her luggage and pulls out the tiny scrap of jade green fabric. She scurries to his room and quickly strips naked, deciding to go bra-free since they are staying in and let the fabric cling to her chest to show her nipples that press against it. Knowing what will happen soon enough, she doesn't bother wearing panties either.

After a quick glance in his bathroom mirror and brushing her hair with his brush, she saunters out of his room with a seductive look on her face. The green dress matches her eyes perfectly. It hugs her curves and stops only a couple of inches below her butt, showing off even more of her legs than her shorts did. The top of the dress is a little looser being made of silk while the rest is more of a spandex material. It lays against her chest and moves with every breath she takes, bringing attention to her lack of a bra.

"Holy shit," Jonathan says when he lays eyes on her. He zeros in on her chest. "Are you not wearing a bra?"

She smirks and slowly shakes her head. "And no panties either."

"Fuck me sideways." He murmurs as he walks over to her. She notices that the food is plated and waiting to be eaten on the table while he advances to her.

His arms slide around her waist and he pulls her close. "You, Clary, are the most gorgeous and insanely hot and sexy woman I have _ever_ laid eyes on. All I want to do now is peel this dress off of you with my teeth." His hands drag down her body and come to rest over her ass. He palms it before trying to grab the material and bunch it in his hands so he can try and take it off.

She pushes away from him and tsks him with her tongue. "We can't let all that food and this romantic atmosphere go to waste, now can we?"

He groans loudly and lets his head fall backward. "I should have never let you change." He mumbles. "That dress was designed to torture me."

"Actually, it was designed to torture someone else. Izzy made it for a date that never happened."

"Well, it's torturing me now." He says, looking back at her nipples that are poking against the thin silk.

"My eyes are up here, Mr. Morgenstern." She admonishes, placing her hand in front of her chest and pointing up towards her face.

He groans adorably again and then is shifting his cock in his pants as he backs away from her. "I'm going to have a permanent hard-on all throughout dinner." She chuckles at him and moves to sit in the chair he's pulled out for her.

Dinner is delicious. It's from some Italian restaurant and she has to stop herself from eating everything on her plate and giving herself a stomach ache. When they are both done, he grabs her plate and walks it over to the kitchen island and grabs the box he said the dessert was in.

When he brings it over to the table and sets it out and onto their plates, she's suddenly not in the mood for the piece of chocolate cake. They have been sharing heated looks all throughout dinner and she doesn't want to wait anymore to have him.

He sits back down in his chair and when he looks over at her, she grins evilly at him. "I'm hungry for dessert but not for this cake."

He looks confused for a moment. "I have some ice cream in the freezer." He offers.

She just smiles at him as she pulls her napkin from her lap and sets it on the table. "I'm not hungry for that either." She then starts to slide under the table and he finally catches on. She's able to see his eyes widen with surprise and lust just before she disappears under the table.

She looks up and sees his cock jump in his pants, beginning to strain against the fabric that is holding it back. Clary crawls over to him and slowly drags her hands up his thighs, starting at his knees, and come to rest over his zipper.

Her fingers make quick work of his button and she pulls his now rock hard erection from his boxer briefs. She wraps her fingers around him as far as she can before sticking out her tongue and dragging it up the length of him. "Fuuuuuck." Jonathan moans.

Her lips wrap around him and then she is leaning forward and slowly inching him down her throat. "Mmmm." She moans around him. She's missed the taste of him in her mouth so damn bad.

When her lips are just grazing his pelvic bone, she slowly pulls back out, her eyes watering from him being so far in her throat and her effort not to gag on him. "Baby." He says lowly. "You're turning me on so bad."

"Good." She replies and shoves him back into her mouth faster this time. Her head is now bobbing up and down rapidly while she sucks him. When her head hits the underside of the table a couple of times, Jonathan reaches out and shoves the table away to reveal her on her knees and sucking his cock.

She looks up at him with him in her mouth and sees a look of undiluted bliss on his face. "Baby, I'm not going to last long at all if you keep it up." He grunts out.

The thought of him shooting his hot-white cum down her throat turns her on so fucking much, that she speeds up her movements, using her hand to help. She's now almost gagging with every stroke while her own wetness starts to drip down from her pussy. She loves to shove his huge cock as far as it can go down her throat. It's one of the things she thinks about while pleasuring herself.

Jonathan's legs start to shake and one of his hands moves to the back of her head. He begins to put pressure on her head, forcing her to take him just a little bit further into her mouth for a moment and then he is exploding.

He screams as his cock hardens even more and the first spurt of his cum is shot down her throat. She closes her eyes in satisfaction as he throbs mercilessly in her mouth. She sucks on him harder, trying to coax out as much of his hot cum out of him as she can and into her mouth. She swallows around him as he continues to scream and fill her mouth with even more of his cum.

When she's sure that there is nothing left inside of him, she starts to lick around his head, making sure there is nothing left on the outside of him. She pumps him in her hand a few more times and licks what comes out and closes her eyes with satisfaction as she swallows it. "Mmmm. Best. Dessert. Ever."

She looks up to him when a sort of breathy hysterical laugh escapes his mouth. "You can say that again. That was the best blowjob I've ever had. It was so fucking hot having you under that table, sucking my cock."

"I couldn't agree more." She says as she slides up his body in between the table and him. When she stands up, her dress is hiked up to her core and she can feel her wetness all around her inner thighs. "I've always wanted to do that and doing it to you….that was the biggest turn-on of all."

His eyes move down to the bottom of her dress and he notices how wet she is. His eyebrows raise at the sight. "Damn, love. I think I might need to do something about this." He reaches out and drags a finger up her inner thigh, catching a bunch of her arousal. He brings it to his mouth and sucks his finger clean. "I think it's time for my dessert. Don't you think?"

Clary shivers with anticipation. "Yes. I do."

* * *

 _ **QUESTION:** Do you want Clary and Jonathan to start using 'big brother', 'little sister' references while getting jiggy with it? I know some like it and some don't so vote and tell me what you want. _

_As always, thanks a billion-trillion for reading and don't forget to **follow** and **review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Warning: To make up for not updating for a long while (sorry! real life has been busy), here is a steamy, dirty, and raunchy lemon. Enjoy!_

* * *

Jonathan scoots his chair back and grabs her hand, staring at her in adoration, and leads her to his bedroom. He doesn't bother to shut the door and backs her up to the bed, her legs touching it before she lowers herself onto it.

Jonathan lowers himself onto his knees in front of her, his hands sliding up her thighs and shoving her dress up with it to just above her hips. When he bares her core to himself, his eyes turn an even darker shade of green with desire.

Clary slowly spreads her legs and brings her feet to rest on either side of her on the edge of the bed. She smiles at him as his hands move to her center. He spreads her folds and leans towards her and inhales her scent. "I love the smell of your pussy." He says wantonly.

His tongue then stretches out and slides along her slit, stopping at her little bundle of nerves and circling it. She sighs with relief and lowers herself onto her elbows. She brings her head up to watch him, the sight of his blonde head nestled between her legs magnifying her pleasure from his ministrations infinitely.

His wet tongue is moving furiously, attacking her clit with excitement. She watches as one of his hands raises up and he slides two fingers into her tight pussy. When he curls them inside of her, she jumps and moans at the wonderful feeling.

His eyes dart up to hers while he continues to lick her slick pussy and lock with hers. Whatever he was looking for on her face he seems to find. A little quirk to his mouth and a glint in his eyes says it all. She's completely filled with ecstasy and she's sure it's written all over her face.

Her breath hitches when the pressure from his tongue increases just a little. His fingers start to curl faster inside of her and begin to pump in and out of her. Her breasts bounce lightly in her dress with his fingers while his other hand slides to her ass. He starts to play with her rosette, rubbing his finger over it. The sensation is new to her but she likes it. It adds to the other overwhelming pleasure he is giving her.

"You like that, don't you, you dirty girl."

"Yes." She sighs out.

"You like how your big brother makes you feel?"

"Yes." She's monetarily surprised by his declaration of their relation, but in a really messed up way, it turns her on even more. What they're doing….it's just so…. _forbidden_. _Dangerous_. _Erotic_.

She moans as he hits a particular spot. "Don't stop. Please don't stop."

His tongue dives back out and onto her clit with renewed fervor. The speed his tongue is moving is inhuman and it won't take much longer till she cums.

She lets herself fall back onto the bed and close her eyes. Her lip tucks itself under her teeth as she gives herself to the pleasure. Her hands slide up her own body and pinch at her nipples through the silky fabric. A moan slips from her mouth when she twists her right nipple at the same time Jonathan thrusts his fingers upwards and drag along her g-spot.

"I love the way you lick me, big brother." She says erotically. "You're going to make me cum hard, baby."

A deep 'Mmmm' noise comes from him while he keeps flicking her clit with his tongue and his fingers clench and dig into her thighs. "Yes! Right there!" she screams. Another few seconds pass and then she is cumming.

Her eyes squeeze shut tightly while the rest of her muscles tighten. She grunts in time with the waves of pleasure radiating from her core while Jonathan never stops. This orgasm is blinding with its strength. She's sure her heart actually stopped for a second when it hit.

And then she feels an extra wetness between her legs. Her eyes fly open and down to where Jonathan is. He's pulled his face back from her pussy but left his fingers inside of her. That's when she notices that she is squirting. There is a sloshing sound coming from his hand inside her while she squirts her cum out and onto the floor. There is even some on the wall behind him.

She's still orgasming when she falls back to the bed and literally screams at the strength of her pleasure. A few more seconds pass and then it's over. Her legs are shaking and she's panting for air.

"Shit. That was so fucking hot." Jonathan growls as he stands up, using her cum on his hand to lubricate his shaft, stroking it slowly.

"I've ruined your bed." She says through trying to catch her breath.

"It was totally worth it. That was the biggest turn on….ever. Knowing that I made you cum so hard you squirted." He looks down at her with lust swimming over every feature of his face. She looks down at him and sees his hardened cock pointing at her.

"Only you can make me do that." She says. "Now, come over here and fuck me. I've missed having you inside of me."

"Like you had a choice." He grins devilishly at her.

She likes that look and bites her lip at him. "I love that you are such a bad boy. Tell me again that I didn't have a choice."

"You certainly don't," he says as he climbs on the bed with her. "Not from the time you put this dress on and even more so when you sucked my cock under the table."

Her clit throbs at his words and the dangerous tone of his voice. "And now that you've creamed all over me, all I want to do is return the favor."

"In that case, how do you want me?" she asks him seductively. Her hands go down to the bottom of her dress and she arches her back as she pulls it over her head. She's naked and bare in front of him and by how hungry his eyes have turned, this is exactly what he was going to tell her to do.

She rolls over and gets on her hands and knees arching her back, her head at the foot of his bed. She flips her hair onto her back and looks over her shoulder at him. "Do you want me like this?" she asks, poking her ass out to him.

Next, she rolls over to her left side and raises her right leg straight up into the air while she reaches down to spread her folds for him. "How about this?" she asks, watching him with satisfaction as his hands twitch with his effort to go along with her game and not touch her.

She then rolls completely on her belly and only raises her ass up to him. "Or like this?" she asks. Looking over her shoulder, she sees that this is the winner.

"Don't you fucking move." He commands her. She feels him move over her, pressing his body along the length of hers. His erection pokes at her butt cheeks before he spreads her open with one hand.

He quickly finds her soaking wet entrance and shoves himself inside her. She moans with pleasure as his legs move to the outsides of her thighs and then he pushes her legs together with his. He then grabs her hands and puts them over her head and holds them there with one of his large hands.

She feels completely dominated by him and she's absolutely loving it.

His other hand comes to rest on the bed just above her left shoulder where he holds himself up. "Your pussy feels so good like this, baby sister." He moans out as he begins to move harder and faster. She can feel his long cock pushing past her ass cheeks and spreading them to reach her pussy. When he shifts just a fraction of an inch to the right, she screams. "Shit!"

"That feels good?" he asks, repeating the motion. When she screams again and turns her head to the side with her eyes shut tightly, he grunts his approval. "I know that face. I'm hitting your spot." To punctuate this, he slams even harder into her, his left arm holding her in place at her shoulder, Clary screaming even louder with the action.

"Scream for me." He whispers in her ear huskily just before he leans up a little and starts to pound into her. One loud continuous sound falls from her lips as he pumps in and out of her. Her body isn't used to this amount of pleasure and she knows that when she cums again, and she will soon, she will be squirting again.

"I'm…gonna…." She gets out just before another orgasm hits her. She grunts animalistically at the waves of pleasure and hears Jonathan say, "Come on my cock while I fill you up."

A few more strokes and then she could feel him shaking apart inside of her. A few tears started to leak from her eyes when the pleasure became too much for her. When she finally started to come down from her high, she could feel just how wet everything was around her core. She definitely had squirted again.

Jonathan slowed down after another minute, his orgasm coming to a slow end. He let go of her hands and laid down on top of her for a moment while he caught his breath. He then rolled out of her and to her side, his body flushed red and covered in sweat, much like hers was.

He looks over at her and becomes alarmed when he sees the tears on her cheeks. "Oh. Did I hurt you?" he asks worriedly, reaching over to cup her face.

She laughs humorlessly at him. "Not at all. I was crying because the pleasure was too much; too great. I didn't know how to handle it." His face quickly lights up with excitement. "Not to mention, I think I have to buy you some new sheets."

She rolls over to show him the soaked spot under her pussy and the stream of her cum that escaped her and shot up near his nightstand.

"I'm sure a trip to the dry cleaners would suffice." He says sounding very pleased. "I made you squirt again."

She nods her head and smirks at him. Jonathan reaches out and pulls her to him, kissing her senseless for a solid minute. When he pulls back, he rolls off the bed and throws her over his shoulder.

She squeals with laughter as he takes her and puts her in his shower. He turns on the water and tells her, "Stay here. I'm going to go get your luggage and bring it in the room. Then, I'm going to go through it and find the lingerie you said you got for me."

"That's supposed to be a surprise!" she admonishes him as he backs out of his huge shower.

"Yes, but I can tell by the way your legs are shaking that you won't be able to stop me." He smiles widely as he looks pointedly at her legs.

He's right. Her legs always turn to jelly after a good orgasm and she wouldn't be able to take two steps without faltering. "You're evil." She tells him, narrowing her eyes at him.

He chuckles at her. "Just sit down on the shower seat and run some hot water over your legs. If you think I'm done with you, you are sadly mistaken."

Her eyes widen in surprise but she makes no protestations. If he wants to give her orgasm after amazing orgasm, who is she to stop him?

He turns and disappears out of the bathroom. Jonathan hurries to blow out all of the candles and picks them up. He puts them on his kitchen counter and then pulls her luggage to his room. He rifles through it till he finds the blood red see-through bra and crotchless panties to match it and feels his cock amazingly fill with blood again. It seems like he can't _not_ have an erection when Clary is around.

With a newly hardened cock, he moves to the bathroom to sheath it inside of his little sister. When he sees her underneath the spray of the water, her body glistening as she dips her head back, his cock grows even harder.

He's going to pin her against the shower wall and fuck her.

He marches over to her and stares at her perfectly rosy nipples for a moment before bending down and sucking one into his mouth. The startled gasp that leaves her pouty lips is like an electric bolt down to his throbbing member.

He wastes no time in picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. When he slips inside of her, it feels like he's home and when he presses her back against the wall and begins to pound into her, he can't help but moan continuously.

When she joins in, grunting and moaning so loudly that it completely fills the room, he pushes faster and harder into her tight sleeve. When the walls of her pussy start to squeeze him with another orgasm as she screams her release, he blows his load inside her, his shaft throbbing mercilessly with his release.

* * *

 **Jace**

"You know this is stupid, Jace." He mutters to himself in the solitude of the elevator. "He's going to see right through you and punch you in the face."

He's been warring with himself all day and trying to come up with a plan to get as much information about Clary out of Jonathan without him getting suspicious. He knows that she is coming back into to town sometime this weekend because she got that job she interviewed for, but he doesn't know when exactly. He'll have to thank Valentine again for that information.

He's gone over many plans but the one he has now is the best one he's come up with. "Hey, Jon!" he practices. "I ran into your dad when he came into the law office and he told me Clary was coming back into town and staying with him while she worked a job. Why don't you get Aline and Maia to take her out so she can have some girl time while she's here so she doesn't get bored?"

What he would omit from the conversation was that he had convinced Maia to tell him where they would be taking her and when so he could stage an 'accidental' meeting.

Of course, he would work up to asking Jonathan about Clary in a roundabout way to start this conversation but this was the best he could come up with.

The elevator dings and the doors open up to Jonathan's floor. He pulls out a key to his apartment but when he reaches the door, it's already unlocked.

He swings the door open and immediately notices rose petals all over the floor. Another second passes before the distinct smell of sweat and sex hits his nose. He takes a couple of steps into the foyer and that's when he hears a distinctly female voice scream out a wanton moan.

His brows raise in surprise. He then hears who he assumes is Jonathan moaning deeply and then the feminine voice starts moaning non-stop and doing it very loudly.

She definitely sounds like she is enjoying herself very _, very_ much.

He smirks and makes a mental note to congratulate Jonathan on his sexual abilities from the sound of her pleasure filled screams and turns to leave. He hears Jonathan grunt a few more times and the woman screams his name just before what he assumes is her orgasm. Her moans go to another level and he chuckles as he shuts the door behind him.

It seems like Jonathan is hiding a secret woman from him and from the looks of his apartment and the roses all over the floor, she is someone worth putting effort in for. He idly wonders if it is the girl from New York Seelie was screaming about to him the day her and Jonathan broke up.

He reaches the elevator then and pushes the down button. Unfortunately for Seelie, he had no clue about the woman from New York she was talking about and decided that if she was important enough, Jon would tell him about her.

Apparently, he was wrong. Whoever this girl was, meant something to his friend and for some reason, he hadn't told anyone about her; except Seelie which Jon didn't do on purpose or elaborate on any details about her at all.

He chuckles when he wonders if it's because she has something wrong with her like two extra fingers or a shaved head that reflects light. Resolving himself to ask him about it tomorrow night, he steps into the elevator and rides it down to the exit.

* * *

 _As always, thanks a billion for reading and don't forget to **follow** and **review!**_

 _I will do my best to update soon but I can't promise anything. I'm taking an English writing course and it's taking a lot of my writing time up. All I can promise is maybe twice a month. Don't hate me. :(_


	9. Chapter 9

**Recap:** Clary arrives in Boston one day early to spend time with Jonathan. They have hot sex and Jace sort of walks in on them. He hears them moaning after walking into Jonathan's apartment but he doesn't know who Jonathan was having sex with.

* * *

 **Clary**

The next morning, she wakes up with sweat beading down her back. Jonathan has his arms wrapped around her and a heavy blanket rests over them. The bed sheets are crumpled on the floor, waiting to be taken to the cleaners, while they sleep directly on the mattress.

There is a dull throbbing between her legs from being fucked so much last night but she smiles at the sensation. She'll take that feeling if it means having the best sex in the world repeatedly and endless orgasms.

She twists in his arms, Jonathan stirring with her movement, and buries her face in his chest. "Morning, love." He says, his voice thick and deep with sleep.

"Morning, babe." She whispers back and kisses his chest. "How did you sleep?"

"Amazingly. I slept like a rock. I wore myself out yesterday."

"You wore me out too." She says. "I haven't slept that hard in a long time."

"Speaking of hard," Jonathan says as he pushes his hips towards Clary. His morning wood pokes her in her lower stomach.

"You're insatiable." She says with a chuckle.

"I've only ever been like this with you." He tells her with obvious honesty. "You were made for me. Everything about you is everything I've ever wanted. Physically and personality wise."

She takes a deep breath and blows it out. "I know. I feel the same way." She turns her head up as he turns his down. They look into each other's eyes for a moment before bringing their lips together sweetly. He licks the seam of her lips and she opens them for him. His tongue drags slowly across hers and she feels his feelings for her pouring out of him.

His hand moves to cup her face sweetly and he tucks some of her unruly red hair behind her ear. "How are you so damn beautiful?" he whispers when he pulls back and looks down at her.

She smiles as her heart does a flip and she brings her lips back to his. They kiss slowly for a while before they begin to turn more desperate. She pushes him onto his back and climbs on top of him.

Lining his huge, hard cock up with her core, she sits down on him, moaning and shuddering lightly when he's pushed all of the way inside of her, stretching her in every possible way. "You're so fucking big." She says with a sigh. Her eyes fall closed as she starts to move back and forth.

His huge hands grab her hips and encourage her to move faster and thrust harder. He groans deeply when she obliges him and starts flicking her hips forward. Clary looks down at him and smiles when he shuts his eyes tight and his head falls back. "Shiiiit." He groans out.

He jumps a little when she twists a particular way so she continues it. Feeling him moving around inside of her with every flick of her hips, is and will always be the best feeling in the world. "Baby." She sighs.

"Clary." He moans out. "What you're doing….it's incredible."

"You like the way your little sister's pussy feels wrapped around your huge cock?" she asks him, her clit throbbing with the forbidden-ness of the sentence. The thrill of doing something so taboo added exponentially to her excitement.

"Yes, I do." He replies, locking their eyes together. "I love my little sister's tight pussy. Now, make me cum."

"As you wish." She says. She starts rocking her hips faster, harder, and more pointedly, never breaking eye contact with Jonathan. The pleasure building inside of her causing her to moan wantonly.

He jerks upwards again and she can tell he's close. "Fuck!" he shouts out and finally closes his eyes. Another few seconds pass and then he is throbbing inside of her. His fingers clench tightly around her hips, his fingers surely leaving bruises around on her porcelain skin.

He bares his teeth as he unloads his cum inside of her, his balls tightening for the millionth time with his release over the past twelve hours. She grins victoriously down at him as she starts to slow her movements when the best of his orgasm passes. Her muscles clench around him, pulling every last bit of his warm cum from him before she pushes off of him and stands up beside the bed.

He's still breathing heavily as he turns to watch her. She grabs her hair tie from the nightstand where she placed it last night and ties her hair up into a bun. Still completely naked and Jonathan's cum starting to slowly slide from inside of her and onto the top of her right thigh she says, "I guess I should go make us some breakfast."

She winks at him as she turns and walks out of his room. "But you're naked." He calls behind her, sounding confused.

"I know," she calls back and chuckles to herself as she opens his fridge.

After spending most of the day laying naked around Jonathan's apartment, she drags herself out of his place and drives over to Valentine's and 'arrives' in Boston. Jonathan shows up an hour after she gets to his house and they all have Chinese takeout for dinner.

Jonathan decides to stay the night and they spend the night sleeping in the same bed after fucking on the kitchen counter after their father went to bed. The thrill of getting caught was so incredibly exciting that she knows they will be doing that again….multiple times.

The next day is the day before she starts her job and Jonathan wants to take her and show her around Boston. When there is a knock at the door followed by the doorbell ringing, Jonathan hops up from his spot next to Clary at the kitchen island where they are eating breakfast and runs to answer it.

A couple of minutes later Jonathan is walking into the kitchen with Jace in tow. They're smiling and laughing about something while Jace is holding a stack of papers. When Jace looks up and sees Clary eating a bowl of fruit at the island, he beams a beautiful smile at her. "Jon told me you were coming back into town a while ago but I completely forgot that it was this weekend until seeing you just now."

She smiles over at him. "Hey, Jace. What brings you by this morning?"

He holds up the stack of papers. "Your dad uses my law office to manage his business and I was just bringing some papers for him to sign. He said he was too busy to come by and do it so I told him I'd bring them by."

"That's so nice of you," Clary says with a smile.

Jace shrugs his shoulders. "So, what day do you start your job?"

She swallows the strawberry she just popped into her mouth as Jonathan comes back over to sit beside her. "Tomorrow."

"I'm taking her around Boston today to do some touristy things," Jonathan says to him.

"That sounds fun," Jace says back. "Where are you going to go first?"

Clary looks to Jonathan and he shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe to Ben Franklin's house?"

Jace looks horrified at this. "No way. You should do the brewery tour. You get to go sample a bunch of beers at a few local breweries."

"That sounds fun. Maybe we can do that after lunch?" she says turning to Jonathan.

He shrugs and nods. "Yeah. We can do that."

"Why don't I invite some of our friends and we can all go?" Jace offers with a hopeful smile. "It's Saturday and I'm sure they have nothing better to do today."

Clary looks to Jonathan to see him studying Jace with slightly squinted eyes. He's trying to figure out if Jace has something up his sleeve by the looks of it.

"Come on, man." Jace sighs heavily. "You know it would be a lot of fun." He then looks to Clary. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

Clary was really looking forward to spending a bunch of alone time with Jonathan but Jace doesn't seem like the type to give up so easily when an idea gets into his head. And anyway, what harm could it do to hang out with his friends after Jonathan behaved the way he did last time she met them? He's clearly marked his territory so she's sure they won't be hitting on her again. "I wouldn't mind." She tells him.

Jace gestures to her and smiles as he turns back to Jonathan. "You see? She wouldn't mind at all."

Jonathan sucks in a deep breath and blows it out as he says, "Okay. That sounds fine."

Jace grins triumphantly at Jonathan before turning to Clary. "I promise you'll love it. I did it once and had a blast."

"Did you really have a good time or were you drunk enough to where anything you did was a blast?" Jonathan asks with a small laugh.

Jace makes a show of thinking before he says, "You know what? I'm not entirely sure."

Clary can't help but laugh and Jace looks superbly pleased to have gotten a laugh out of her. "That's code for 'you were definitely drunk'." She laughs out.

"Either way, it was a lot of fun," Jace says as he smiles at her.

"Well, Clary, we had better get going or else we'll be late when the doors open at the museum," Jonathan says standing up and placing his dishes in the sink.

Clary stands up and puts her bowl in the sink. "I guess we'll see you later, Jace." She gives him a small smile and he returns it.

"Just call me with how many people are coming and I'll make the reservations," Jonathan says to him.

"I can do that." He replies. "I guess I'll see the two of you later then?"

"Yeah. We'll see you later." Clary says as she moves to stand beside Jonathan. Jace turns with a wave and then disappears out of the house. When she looks up to him, his eyes are narrowed slightly at where Jace just was. "What is it?"

"I just have a feeling he's up to something." He answers, looking down at her.

She can't help but roll her eyes. "Even if he is, my boyfriend will be there watching his and my every move."

"It's not you I don't trust, it's him," Jonathan says.

"He's harmless," Clary says smiling up at him, finding his jealousy and worry adorable. "I've only got eyes for you. I told him we could be friends and that is all that we are."

He takes a deep breath. "Alright." He bends down and gives her a quick kiss. "I'm going to put my shoes on. Are you going to change or are you going to be wearing those shorts?" he asks eyeing the scrap of fabric covering her hips.

A smile curves up her lips. "I thought you said you liked my tiny shorts."

"Angel knows I do but so will every other straight male and lesbian woman."

She laughs at him. "So, you're not only worried about other men, but women as well?"

"When someone is as hot as you are? Yes." He replies seriously as he moves back to her, pulling her roughly to him and smashing their lips together. She moans into his mouth as his hands slide down her back and come to rest on her ass. He squeezes his hands and fondles her firm backside.

Just as she is about to slide her hands into his pants, there are footsteps heard coming down the stairs. Clary pulls back from him and wipes her mouth as Jonathan clears his throat and adjusts himself in his pants.

"Good morning." Valentine says with a bright smile as he yawns and moves into the kitchen.

"Morning." She responds with a very high pitch voice. It's her 'I'm lying' voice and if he knew her better, he'd instantly know that something was up.

The both of them giggle as they walk out of the kitchen, Jonathan pointing out the stack of papers that Jace dropped off and disappearing upstairs.

After changing shirts, putting on a tight white spaghetti undershirt and an unbuttoned green, white, and purple flannel, she slips on some of her low top chucks and hurries down the stairs, her hair flying behind her and joining Jonathan in his car.

By the time it's time for the tour, they've made out in Ben Franklin's bathroom and eaten lunch before walking around a beautiful park. Jace calls Jonathan and they drive to the meeting point for the tour, holding hands the whole way.

She pouts at him as they give each other a quick kiss in his car before getting out and walking to start the tour. When they turn the corner around to the front of the building, she's surprised by the number of people there.

"There they are." The guys whose name she thinks is Jordan says with a wave of his hand.

Jace turns and looks straight at her. A huge smile spreads across his face. "Hey, Clary. Hey Jon."

She smiles back and waves at everyone staring at her now. Her eyes scan around and she's surprised to see that most people there are couples. The Jordan guy is holding onto a beautiful dark-skinned girl while Aline is leaning into a cute brunette she hasn't seen before. There is a beautiful blonde girl with bright blue eyes looking Jonathan up and down with pleasure and then there is Jace.

"Only Jordan, Maia, and Aline could make it on such short notice," Jace says as he moves closer to them and a little away from the group.

"Who is that?" Jonathan asks, nodding to the pretty blonde.

"Oh, that's Maia's friend, Helen. She invited her and Aline brought a date." Jace turns and looks at Helen and then smiles back at Jonathan. "I think she likes what she sees, you stag." Jace reaches out and gives Jonathan a little punch in the arm.

Clary looks around Jace and has a hard time not glaring at the girl who is blushing and playing coy as she looks over at her brother.

"Hey, woman," Aline says with a smile as she approaches their small group. "Hopefully Jonathan won't freak out and drag you away this time. I'd love to actually talk to you and get to know you a little." Aline's date walks up beside her and waves casually at everyone as the rest of the group moves to them.

"This is Sarah," Aline says as she introduces her. Helen walks up and smiles at Aline and her date, looking down at their entwined hands and then up to Jonathan. "I'm Helen." She smiles as she extends her hand to Jonathan.

"Nice to meet you, Helen." He shakes her hand briefly before letting it go and gesturing towards Clary. "This is my sister, Clary."

Helen smiled sweetly at her. "It's nice to meet the both of you." She says.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's get this tour going," Jace says with a small clap of his hands. Clary follows behind Aline and Sarah while Jace moves beside her, in between her and Jonathan leaving Helen to walk beside her brother. Maia and Jordan bring up the rear.

Once inside the third brewery of the day, they are all laughing and having a good time. After Helen took up most of Jonathan's attention for the first two breweries, Jace and Clary spent most of the time talking and laughing, watching Jordan and Maia grope each other all day and Aline slowly grow distant from her date after an inappropriate and slightly racist joke towards Hispanic people.

Once they arrived at the third brewery though, Jonathan made it a point to avoid Helen and put himself into Clary and Jace's conversation. The three of them could barely contain their laughter as the tour guide scolded Jordan and Maia. They tried to hide behind a giant barrel and she caught Jordan with his hand down Maia's pants.

They are handed another beer as they move to a different part of the brewery, Jace placing his hand on the small of Clary's back when they have to go through a door, allowing her to go first. Jonathan then conveniently trips a little and bumps into Jace, causing his hand to fall from her.

"Sorry," Jonathan says with a chuckle. They fall a little behind the rest of the group, watching Helen and Aline strike up a conversation.

Jace looks over at Clary before looking back to Jonathan with a coy smirk forming on his lips. "So, I'm assuming that although Helen was very clearly into you that you are not into her?" Jace raises one eyebrow at him.

"Not really." He says with a shrug. "She's a nice girl and very pretty but she's just not what I'm looking for."

"Then what are you looking for?" Jace prods him some more.

"I don't know, man," Jonathan says with a shake of his head, his hand moving to the back of his neck and squeezing it.

"Or could it be that you didn't want anything to do with Helen because you are already seeing someone?" Jace asks, surprising the hell out of the both of them.

"What?" Jonathan chokes out.

Jace grins wickedly at him. "I went by your place last night." He lets that piece of information sink in before he continues, looking around and making sure no one heard him but Clary and Jonathan. "There were rose petals all over the floor and an impressive amount of moaning coming from your bathroom."

Jonathan takes a long pull from his beer before gulping and speaking. "I…uh…."

"Don't have an aneurysm, Jon." Jace laughs out. "I was just wondering if it's that girl from New York that Seelie was grilling me about last week."

Jonathan furrows his brows before he remembers. "No. I mean, yes."

Jace stops and looks more critically at him. "Well, which is it?"

"Yes. It's the girl from New York." Jonathan says as he glances down at Clary. "She was just passing through town last night. She left this morning."

"You mean she can walk?" Jace asks with surprise and a chuckle. "I figured she would most likely be in a wheelchair after the kinds of sounds that were coming from her last night. I wanted to congratulate you on your sexual prowess since you are able to elicit such moans." Jace looks over to Clary apologetically and says, "Sorry you have to hear this. I know it's your brother we're talking about."

It takes every bit of willpower for her not to burst out laughing at his words. "It's fine with me." She looks at Jonathan quickly before looking back at Jace. "Tell me again what you heard? You've peaked my interest."

"I walked out when I'm pretty sure I heard her at her peak. Her screams were guttural and then when I heard you," he nods at Jonathan, "start grunting your…..you know…., I was out of there."

When Jace looks back ahead of them, Clary and Jonathan share a longing heated look behind his back before Jonathan puffs his chest out. "What can I say? I know how to please a woman."

"Apparently," Jace replies.

* * *

So _, so sorry for the long wait. Life got in the way. I promise to try and do better!_

 _Please don't forget to **FOLLOW** and **REVIEW!**_


End file.
